Welcome to Bon Temps
by Mysterious-Nights
Summary: Managing to swim her way into the hearts of the people of Bon Temps, Alana, helps the citizens in anyway she can. Moving into Sookie and Gran's home she is known as a mystery. Smelling like the sea and fresh air with looks that kill, no wonder everyone is falling for her. Dive into the world of True Blood with Alana and a few others. The blood is warm and the water is just right..
1. What a Swampy Town?

**Welcome to my newest Fanfiction! I was inspired by a private messenger who suggested they would love if I made an OC but start it from the beginning of the show so it's kind of like they are apart of the storyline. So I though Hey why not?**

**I am sad to inform that I do not own any part of True blood. I do However own the characters Nexie, Alana, and Melody.**

**I hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

** Chapter One: _What a Swampy Town?_**

* * *

"Welcome to Bon Temps" The brunette with sea green tips read. She slowly drove through the town where people were shopping and talking with one another, while others were coming out of church with smiles and baskets of food in hand. The sun was high in the sky, people were smiling, the sky was blue, it seemed like a really good place. As she continued to drive she entered a more isolated part of the town. Looking around she muttered, "Hummingbird Lane.. Where the hell is that?" She furrowed her eyebrows together and puckered her lips together before making a popping sound with them. "Screw it, I will just go turn right." She began to drive finally coming across Hummingbird Lane. She let a small smile play across her face as she drove up the road. Putting the radio on she flipped through the channels to realize everything was Country or Soul music. Not that she minded it but she missed her home a bit. She plugged her iPhone in and played music throughout her playlist. She tapped her fingers lightly on the steering wheel. Soon she came to a driveway, a yellow farmhouse with blue shutters came into view. "If only Nexie was here she would go insane over how 'cute and vintage' this house was.'" She chuckled and parked her car next to an old yellow car.

A blonde woman with dark brown eyes walked towards her car as she turned the ignition of and slid out of the driver's seat. An elder woman with the brightest smile trailed behind her. Picking up her suitcase she was face to face with the two southern ladies

The southern twang in the cheery blonde's voice broke the silence, "Hi! You must be Alana, I'm Sookie and this is my Gran, Adele. It's great to finally meet you!"

Alana smiled and shook Sookie and Adele's hand before speaking, "I am love your house. Mrs. Stackhouse and Sookie thank you so much for letting me stay here. I really am thankful of it."

Adele spoke up, "Please call me Gran. After all you are living with us, so this is OUR home. Welcome to the family, sweetie. Come on inside we will get you all settled."

Alana smiled as Sookie grabbed her duffel bag and walked besides her as Alana carried her suitcase. Sookie began to tell Alana about the Stackhouse family, she spoke of her brother Jason and her parents and even her cousin, Hadley who ran off. Alana followed Sookie into her bedroom, she looked at the bedroom. It was yellow with a white bed and a chair in the corner. It felt so homey to Alana.

"So Alana-"

"Call me Alanie or A for short. It sounds so formal to say Alana. My friends and family call me that."

"Alanie, I like that. You're from Greece, right? I always wanted to visit Greece, it so gorgeous there and different." Sookie said as she helped Alana unpack.

"I love Greece but, the south feels very homey to me. I used to visit Georgia with my Aunt Melody, well of course you knew her and all."

"Yeah, Mel was amazing. She and Gran used to do everything together. It was like they were glued to the hip." Gran walked into the room smiling and handed the phone to Sookie. Sookie excused herself and walked out of the room. Gran began to help Alana with her stuff, "Were you two talking about Melody? Oh I miss her. I really do. She was so happy and bright. She always talked about you and how amazingly talented you were about singing and acting. She loved you like her own child. I knew that woman all the way through." Alana smiled sadly as her tears began to show. Trying to hold them back Gran spoke again, "It's okay to miss her. Before she passed she told me about you and her, what you two were. That you always felt like an outcast because of your gift. Sookie went through the same thing with her telepathy. I promised your Aunt to take you in like a child of my own and that is what I plan to do. She loved you and you love her and she will always be in our hearts."

"She-she told you?" Alana was shocked that her Aunt spoke of such a thing. Then again Adele and Melody were so close knit.

"Yes, sweetie she did. Sookie knows too. In this house there are no secrets. Sookie and you have more in common than you think and I want to be here to see you two grow close even if I grow old."

Gran kissed Alana on the head as she walked out the room. Alana smiled and wiped her tears happy she didn't have to hide her secret. Alana continued unpacking when her phone rang.

A shrilled scream rang through Alana's ear as she heard her cousin yell her name. _"Alanie Nanie! Hey girly what's up? You there yet?"_

"Hey Nex, Yes I just got here. Adele, the grandmother knows. Aunt Mel told her!" Alana walked into the bathroom putting her supplies in there. _"Get out! No way. She was always like, 'No you can never tell its a secret. Mortals don't think rational.' That's cray."_Alana laughed at her cousin's imitation of their Aunt, making her sound like some evil sea witch. Nex always was the dare devil in the family, Alana on the other hand was the one with the mouth making people feel intimidated by her talk. Putting two together and you had one scary combo. "Nexie! She didn't even sound close to that! Πραγματικά ελπίζω να σας δούμε σύντομα, αλλά έχω να πάω και να δούμε νέα πόλη μου. Σ 'αγαπώ, Nex." _(I really hope to see you soon but, I have to go and see my new town. Love you, Nex.)_

"Okay, okay I will let you go but send me info on any hotties. Love ya, Cuzzo. Peace." The phone call ended. Alana smiled at her phone thinking about what god awful trouble her cousin would get into next. Sookie came in through the door with a smile on her face, "Hey, Alanie wanna come to Merlotte's with me? I have to work but, it's a great way to meet everyone and if you want scope around for jobs."

"Yes, totally!" Alana quickly looked in the mirror at her blue skinny jeans, black and white striped blouse tucked into her jeans. She fixed her eyeliner and mascara before throwing on her combat boots. She met Sookie in the foyer, both girls said goodbye to Gran and headed off.

* * *

Sookie quickly moved from table to table after getting off the phone with her friend Tara as Alana sat at the bar with Sam. Alana and Sam hit it off really well. He told her about who to stay away from or where to go whether shopping or eating. When she asked if he had a website he shook his head no. "What? Really! No way. Why not?" He wiped down the counter and looked at her as he made drinks, "I don't know I never got around to it and no one I know is even capable of spelling Merlotte's right. Plus to get it done they charge you a crazy amount of money." Handing Arlene the two cokes, Arlene spoke up "Excuses, Excuses Sam!"

"If you want I could do it for you. It isn't that hard. I could teach you and you can pick out the design and layout while I put it together." Alana smiled at Sam and Arlene sipping her Raspberry tea as the two looked at each other stunned. "Well, Sam. She has a good point. I knew I would like you just fine, doll." Arlene said patting her hand as she walked away. "Really? You can do that! Alright you got the job. I will pay you too."

Alana squealed at Sam and leaned over the bar and hugged him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! 'Hug your neck.'" Sam roared in laughter at her voice mocking the way Alene spoke. "You are something else Alana." Sam looked at me as Alana smiled looking down at my drink.

She picked the drink up and sipped the tea out of the straw and winked at him after she set the drink on the coaster, "But you'll need to pay for the amount time I spend on the computer, if I need glasses from all the reading of fine prints, and the pain in my fingers for typing. Oh, also the amazing photography skills I have to post on the site."

Sam laughed wholeheartedly, "Okay, I agree to your outrageous terms."

"Okay so, what do you recommend on the menu." Alana said as she puckered her pink full lips, while going through the menu. "Honestly? Nothing." Alana laughed as she hit Sam on the arm. "Sam!" They laughed as Alana tried to read everything in the menu in a southern accent to get 'A feel for her new home' as Sam put it. While Sam laughed at her failed accent, Dawn, Arlene, Lafayette and Sookie were acting up.

Dawn walked past the bar slapping her butt while yelling back at the kitchen, "No, baby, You don't know what you're missing. You can watch it walk away... make you wanna slap it? You wanna slap it?" A voice yelled towards her, "Everybody knows that. Everybody been there. Ain't that right? John's been there!" Arlene walked backwards from the kitchen into the main restaurant while placing her hands underneath her breast. "Take these, baby. Peaches and cream."

The voice from the back became known again as the sound of banging continued rhythmically, "I'll give you a little cocoa."

Arlene yelled back,"Peaches and cream!"

"Little cocoa! Ain't that right, John? Shit."

Alana laughed. Sam had an embarrassed and weirded out look on his face. Alana turned to Sam and in a very mocking fake southern accent said, "Well, my oh my. Ain't that something crazy." Sam laughed at her accent that came out perfectly. "You got it! It's about time, you were pretty bad. I thought there was no hope for you."

"Well, thank you Sam. You really know how to make a girl feel special."

Right then a black woman stormed into the restaurant,"Sam! Where are you? I need a fucking margarita! Make it big!" Sam Groaned, "Hold your horses, Tara! I'm doing it." Sookie placed her tray on the bar next to where Tara was leaning. Alana glanced over at Tara, setting Tara off. "Can I fucking help you, bitch? What the fuck are you looking at you rich cunt."

"Tara! Watch your-" Sookie tried to scold Tara but was quickly cut off by an angry Alana, "Well, obviously I am looking at a woman who has no self respect or any manners at all. I suggest you learn how to talk to people, no matter how bad you day is, you storming in here and yelling is pretty fucking annoying don't you think? So yes, you can help me, by getting the fuck away from me for three reasons." Alana stood up from the bar stool as everyone in the bar watched the newcomer in town stand her ground to the town bitch Tara Thornton. "One you walking in here yelling like some banshee cause you want everyone to know you're here meanwhile everyone was laughing and talking before you came. Two, last time I checked Sam doesn't need to take shit from you no matter how close you two are, you need to calm the fuck down and not yell at him like some utter complete mentally incomparable bitch, so I suggest you apologize and Three, your dingy smell of sweat and cigarettes is repulsive and I would hate for that smell to get on to my burberry shirt and designer jeans. Catch my drift, cupcake? "

The whole restaurant was silent, Lafayette came out of the kitchen to find his cousin finally getting put in her place. No one made a move or sound wondering what Tara might do or say. Some people were waiting for Tara to throw a punch or to break down in tears but, Alana at that moment gained everyone's respect.

Tara huffed, "...Sorry Sam." Alana smiled at her sweetly, "Good, now sit down and lets talk about it what's wrong." Everyone was shocked at Tara's actions. Tara never apologizes. Sam and Sookie exchanged wide-eyed glances at each other, in complete shock that this just happened. Everyone soon resumed back to their previous conversations. Tara and Alana began talking as if nothing happened.

"Well that is fuckin' crazy." Lafayette muttered as he went to the bar to pour himself a drink. Sookie walked over to the Rattrays as Sam went to the back for supplies after making Tara's margarita.

"I can't even hold down a damn job. I can't sit and hear and deal with all these dumb redneck fuckers. I can't even have a my own home cause of me not being able to keep a job." Tara said sipping her drink. Alana sadly smiled towards her, " Maybe you haven't found the right one. You can't stand people so look for jobs that you don't interact with people."

"But why can't I handle a single job without getting fired or quitting."

Lafayette leaned against the bar and gulped his drink, "Maybe cause you don't know how to shut the fuck up and listen. Well... until this sexy little thing walked her fine ass up in this motherfucka'"

"Bitch who asked you?" Tara shot back.

Alana looked at Tara and felt bad for her, "If you want while I go job hunting I can look around for you too or you can come along. I mean I am making a website for Sam but, I would want a job not a project like Sam's website. You know?" Tara looked happy and smiled, "You would do that for me?"

"Of course. Everyone goes through bad times. Like I said you haven't found that one job that is for you."

Alana had checked my phone to see a text message. When she looked up she saw Sookie talking to a Vampire. As Lafayette, Sam and Tara began to talk about how the Vampire was bad news, the dark haired blue eyed mysterious figure looked at Alana, immediately all she could think of was,'_I hope he can't recognize my scent. Please, don't. Just play it cool Alana, maybe he doesn't notice.'_ She kept thinking until her thoughts were interrupted when Sookie yapped on about the fact that Denise and Mack had suddenly moved themselves into the booth of the vampire, who seemed annoyed and calm, maybe ever irritated by their spontaneous move. " I cannot believe those two, toying with him like he is some wild beast!" Sookie said towards us. "What a bitch! Is she... gonna... you know, let him bite her?" She asked Tara shrugged, staring over at the booth as well. "You know how many people are having sex with vampires these days? Sometimes end up dead. Then again no one ever liked the twig bitch."

"No. He's not like that."

"Hold up, okay, you spoke to him for, like a minute! You don't know how many people he sucked the blood out of over the last couple of centuries he's been alive!" Tara angrily whispered toward her best friend, but Sookie continued to stare at the booth. "But he's not so scary. He seems nice and sweet." She told her and Tara groaned, absolutely annoy at what her ears were hearing. "Sweet Jesus for fucks sake, Sookie! He is a vampire!"

"Yeah, but the synthetic blood has everything-"

"Are you willing to pass up all your favorite foods and spend the rest of your life drinking Slim-Fast?" Sam said, interrupted Sookie's defense sentence, Sookie rolled her eyes at her friends, Alana continuing to watch the body movements and actions happening at the booth. Alana became disgusted at Denise as she tried to seduce him to get something out of the vampire. "I'll admit... Those two seem to be planning something. Not sure what though." She said to Sam and Tara as Sookie moved back over to the table with the vampire's red wine in her hand. "I think we all can see that.." Tara said as the group watched Sookie rush back over to the bar with a scared look on her face. She grabbed onto Tara's arm, pulling her to the back by to the kitchen window.

"Well isn't she a firecracker." , Sam shaking her head at his friend's behavior. "She does things without thinking of the consequences most of the time." He told the brunette with sea green tips and misty green eyes who nodded, she looked back over at the back when Tara and Sookie walked back to the bar, the blonde haired blue eyed telepath called after her friend. "Tara, I am very disappointed in you and your small-mindedness."

"Sookie! The vampire can take care of himself. Trust me. Leave it." Sam said as he intervened between the girls but it didn't stop Sookie was looking back to the booth and noticing that the vampire and the Rattray's were gone. "Dang it!" She shouted as she untied her apron from her hips, through it at Sam and rushed outside the restaurant, Alana confused that they all had managed to walk out between her, Tara and Sam who sat right by the exit noticing.

"Alana, be the bartender for a bit? Thanks." Sam nodded and ran off as Alana spoke, "...But, I don't know.." He was out the front door and she finished her sentence quietly, ".. how to even pour a drink." She through her hands up in the air. She looked towards Tara.

Tara shook her head and sipped her drink, "Don't even look at me! I ain't doing shit." Alana moaned and made her way to the behind the bar hoping no one asked for a drink.

* * *

After 15 minutes Sam came out of the office with Sookie stomping in front of him and Tara walking alongside him. "I'm leaving early, Sam Merlotte! Alana are you coming?"

Alana looked at Sam as he told her that she couldn't leave cause they only had Arlene left. "Um Sook, I will stay behind. Go on home I got you. You need rest." Sookie felt bad leaving Alana here with no way getting home. "I- I don't know, how will you get home and you just got here today. You have to be tired."

Alana leaned over the bar counter, "Sookie trust me I will be fine. Go. Now." Sookie nodded and left. Alana began to wipe down the bar as Tara departed as well.

"Thanks, you helped a lot. I guess I got to take over the tables." Alana looked at Sam not wanting him to wait tables, she felt bad. So she grabbed Sam by the arm as he walked towards the tables, "You know what? Let me do that, go to the bar. I got it covered." Sam smiled at Alana. She really was a huge help and didn't ask for anything in return. A half hour later Alana came back with a lot of tips. Arlene was annoyed at the fact that Sookie up and left. While Sam and Alana were wiping down tables Arlene left hugging Alana.

As Arlene turned around to leave Alana called after her, " Hey! Arlene, I know you have kids at home and been working you butt off so... here. Take my tips. I don't even work here and I don't need it plus, I really like you. I hope this can make up for Sookie bailing on you?" Arlene looked at the load of cash, this girl ranked in a lot just be her looks and hospitality. Arlene was really happy, "Oh my. Um, Thank you so much, doll! You are so sweet, and yes Sookie bailing has been forgiven. I uh, just thank you so much. Times are tough and all, it's just so hard with two kids and now Renee-" Alana hugged Arlene, after they ended the hug Alana said, "I completely understand. If you ever need any help like baby sitting you can always call. And if you need a shift to be covered in case of an emergency consider it done, and I will be more than happy to give you all the tips cause after all, they are your costumers. Now go home. I am sure you wanna spend time with your kids and Renee and rest."

Sam watched the exchange between the two. After Arlene left, Alana resumed to cleaning the tables.

"That was really nice of you, giving her those tips that should have been yours. You really are out of this world." Sam said smiling at Alana. Alana waved her hand and shook her head, "I feel bad for her, I can only imagine what she puts up with especially being a waitress and being a single mom? You need all the help you can get."

Sam looked at Alana and dead panned asked her, "What are you? It's been bothering me all day. You smell so different like the sea and fresh air." She smiled. "Why so curious Sam? Can I just say you look absolutely adorable as a collie." Sam was taken back. How the hell did she know he was the collie, she definitely wasn't human.

"Oh Sam, relax. I knew the moment I saw you, that you were a shifter. I think is really cool to be able to change into anything your heart desires." Alana sat on the table as Sam stood beside her leaning his hand on the table listening to her. "I mean changing into something you want, anything. Feeling what that animal feels and running free, being one with nature. That has to be the biggest perk of being a shifter and knowing you aren't the only one. That's exhilarating."

Sam leaned towards Alana's face, only inches away from her face, "What are you, Alana? You seem so different yet, so similar when you speak about nature and all." Sam inhaled her sweet and fresh scent, Alana smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek. She hopped of the table and walked away. Sam was confused by her actions.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come follow me and I will show you." Sam walked up to her, Alana grabbed his arms pulling him closer to her. He looked down at trying hard to control himself from not inhaling her scent right there. "But, only if you promise me you won't tell a soul."

He smiled down at her, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Now Mr. Merlotte, if you would follow me. Please." He grabbed her hand, "Lead the way."

* * *

Sam sat there at the edge of the dock by his trailer, "No way." He whispered into the silent night.

Alana and him laughed and made jokes on their way to the dock. When they had arrived he was shocked to see her undressing. Sam watched her as she stood there naked, she stuck he tongue at him and dove into the water.

When Alana came back up she saw Sam smiling at her as he sat at the edge of the dock. She winked at him and jumped out of the water into the air, and making a splash as she entered the water again, revealing her sea green and hinted gold tail. Sam whispered no way, in shock of the revelation.

"Well, are you coming in?" Alana smiled at him. Green and gold scales covered her breasts. Sam began to take off his shirt and pants. Finally he jumped in.

"I though mermaids were a myth?" He asked swimming towards her, she laughed hard at his thoughts. "Well, myths are stories that are hard to believe in. Anything is possible." They began splashing at each other and laughing. She swam towards the shore and sat on the ground while Sam was still in the water, making his way towards her; he said to her, "Something I gotta know. Do you have a soul? Can you talk to fish?"

Alana slapped Sam on the arm, "If you have sex with a shifter in dog form while you are a collie do you have puppies or humans? Stupid questions Sam." Sam laughed and shook his head.

The two laid there gazing at the stars. They talked about what went down with Sookie and the vampire who's name was Bill and they made fun of each others accents. Sam began to tell her about his family and how he felt when he learned what he was. She smiled at the though of her not being the only one scared of what they were. She smiled at his stories. They laid in silence.

"This has been one long crazy night, am I right, Alana?"

"Oh yes sir! It has been a very weird and crazy night. What a good first day." She said in a funny southern accent. Sam laughed at her mocking and partially good accent.

She really started to like Bon Temps, that was for sure.


	2. Bunk in the Night

**So we met Alana and the deceased Aunt Melody. Also, Alana is a mermaid! **

**One thing I want to clear up is the timeline, True blood's timeline goes on day to day bases. All of the 1st season estimates between 15-20 days. I wanted to spread out the days more giving more time for character development. **

**Enjoy! Follow, Review, and Favorite! **

**xoxo S.C**

* * *

**Chapter Two:** _Bunk in the Night_

* * *

A few days had passed since she revealed herself to Sam, she was happy that she had someone to talk to. Granted, he may have not been a mermaid but he was a shifter so it came close. Alana smiled to herself as she help Gran in the garden while Sookie was sunbathing.

"Oh, that girl is always in the sun with no protection. What happens if she gets skin cancer?" Gan said as she pulled a weed from the ground.

"I am sure she will be just fine. But what won't be fine are these flowers with animals coming at night and messing them up!" Alana annoyed at the fact they had just fixed the rose, for them to be eaten or stomped on. Out of no where a man with blonde hair wearing jeans and the road crew shirt appeared by Sookie. They began talking, more like bickering at each other.

Sookie sat up from her chair, "Shut your mouth or Gran will hear you, Jason." Jason glanced towards his Gran to see if she was listening, then his eyes laid on the young woman who was beside her weeding and laughing with Gran.

"Now, who is that? She sure is beautiful." Jason seemed to be in trance when he spoke about Alana. "Ew! No she isn't available on the list to screw. She is the new girl who moved in with us, you know, Melody's niece?" Jason's mouth dropped. Melody's niece, he thought she was probably some nerdy person not a total babe from where he was standing. "Wait, Sook? Isn't that the girl who told Tara off and then ended up making really good friends with?" Sookie nodded, she was happy Alana had made an impression on the town. Some may have been bad but, overall everyone seemed to like her.

"Jason! Oh, my boy how are you?" Gran walked up to Jason and hugged him. "Jason, I would like you to meet Alana, Alana this is my grandson Jason." Alana smiled at him and they shook hands. "Well, Gran why don't we go inside and eat the lunch you and I cooked and all of us can hang out and talk." Gran ushered all of them into the kitchen, she answered the house phone as Alana began to serve Jason and Sookie.

"So Alana? Wow, that's a different name, the way you look too, is different." She gave Jason and confused look but Jason began to stutter when he realized what he sound sounded like an insult. "Not- not that you look bad or anything. You are really beautiful. Lots of women here here aren't like the kind to keep themselves well cause all the smoking and drinking." Alana chuckled at Jason's attempt to fix what he said. Alana sat down next to Jason and across from Sookie. They began eating and talking. Jason tried multiple times to put his hand on Alana's leg but one glare from his sister and he took it right off.

Gran entered the room talking about a woman name Maudette Pickens being murdered and Jason's face immediately became shocked. Sookie had mentioned to Alana how Jason screwed everything and anything. The four talked a bit about vampires and how they say vampire sex and vampire biting is 'a great feeling' among other things. Jason left kissing his gran on the cheek, Alana walked over to the sink to begin doing the dishes as Gran and Sookie went to get the broom from the laundry room. She smiled at Jason when he kissed her on the cheek and said goodbye. Shaking her head at the lady's man's actions she continued the dishes.

* * *

A few days had past, Alana had been woken up to Sookie and Gran talking about Dawn's. From what she could hear Sookie went to wake Dawn up who she thought over slept. The big twist was Sookie found Dawn lying in bed, lifeless. Jason arrived not to long after her wanting to apologize to Dawn about the fight they had the previous night. For the past days the three women cleaned and busied themselves. When the Stackhouse women are upset boy, do they clean. It was not to long word got around Jason had ended up in jail, Jason was freaking out. The situation really took a toll on Adele and Sookie. Soon Sookie left for work as Gran went to a meeting of the DGD (Descendents of the Glorious Dead). Alana was at home on her computer about to do Sam's website. She picked up her phone and decided to call him, after three rings he picked up.

"Hey Merlotte it's Alana."

_"Well hello there. *Laughs* How are you, Cher?"_

"I am good, quick question about the website. You know how each website has a home, about, contact info and a bunch of other things?"

_"Uh-huh. Yeah."_

"Okay so, for your about page do you want it to be about you and Merlotte's? Cause if we include you we can even advertise your rental homes as well."

_"See. I knew you were the right person for the job. I am puting full faith in you, so whatever you think is best, do it."_

"Okay! Alright, I know what I am going to do."

_"Have fun, Cher. I hope to see your pretty face soon, maybe we can go out to the dock and you know.."_

"Of course you will be seeing my face! *Giggles* And yes, next time I go I will be knocking on your door, forcing you to come whether you want to or not."

_"Time with you? Well, who could pass that up. *Arlene yells: Get off the phone with your girlfriend and help out! Dammit*"_

"Well, I better let you go. I am going to come now and Arlene is getting angry again. Talk to you soon, handsome."

_"Will do, gorgeous." _

Alana hung up the phone and laughed. She liked Sam and he liked her, not in a romantic sense but as really good friends. The two had so much in common, and adding a little flirting was just how they joked. Alana looked back at the computer screen, on point the door knocked. She got up and walked towards the door. There was no other way to procrastinate better, she opened the door and was met with a face.

Mr. Dark, Mysterious and Handsome appeared at the doorway. She smiled as she thought why would he be here? Maybe he was looking for Sookie? Wait, how we he know where she even lived!

"Good evening, I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I am William Compton but, call me Bill." Bill said smiling at her.

"I'm Alana Sofokleous." (_Pronounced: Soo- fo- Clay- ous)_

"I wanted to meet your acquaintance since I live across the cemetery. I was actually on my way to Merlotte's and wanted to see if Sookie was here by any chance."

"Oh! She is working tonight. Um, I am actually about to go there now if you wanted a ride." Okay, maybe I was a little crazy, Alana though to herself.

"Why thank you. I will wait here as you retrieve your things." Bill said in a cool tone. Alana went back in the house grabbing her laptop and cell phone. She quickly looked in the mirror at her black laced high waist short and a polka dot blouse. She grabbed her blazer and keys, before throwing on her beige anklet boots to match the interior of her jacket. She walked out the front door as Bill leaned against the porch. Once settling into the car they drove off in her Mazda.

The drive was quiet until Bill broke the silence, "Where are you from?"

"Greece, Cythera to be exact."

"Greece? Why would you leave there to come here?" Bill looked at her, curious to what her answer may be.

"I don't know my aunt died and Sookie's grandmother offered me to stay here, they were great friends. You? Come on, a vampire like you had to live in great places. Why Bon Temps?"

Bill talked about old Jesse Compton and how he built that house in the civil war. He talked about the places he lived, she asked him questions about himself. In the span of 15 minutes they really got to know each other. They pulled up to Merlotte's and got out of the car, "Thank you Alana I really did enjoy your company." Bill walked in the restaurant as Alana texted Sam that she was there.

She walked into the bar with her laptop case to hear men whistling at her. Many people were talking about the death of the waitress, Dawn Green. Rumor had it she had sex with a Vampire, Alana felt bad when she woke up to see Sookie sobbing about find her co- worker half naked in Sam's rental apartment. What was worse was worse was the cops believed Jason had went into a homicidal rage causing him to lash out and murder the infamous Dawn. She brushed it off, focusing on why she was here. She looked around the room and saw Bill sitting in a table, with an amused look on his face at all the excitement that was caused by Alana walking through the door. Bill watched her as she placed he laptop case on the bar counter and wrapped her arms around Sam and hugged him. Bill began to wonder if Sam and Alana were a thing. Alana then opened up her laptop case while Sam stared at her ass as she bent down to plug in the charger as well as all the other men who could see what was going on, did as well. Bill laughed at the scene but looked towards Sookie serving the patrons. Sam and Alana were on the computer picking out layouts as the rest of the bar watched their actions and began to question the relationship. All the patrons head turned toward Sookie and Bill as the sat close by each other talking to one another, Alana was talking until she noticed that Sam was glaring at his waitress and the vampire conversing.

"Sam! Stop staring let her do what she wants, as long as it's here and not out in the woods, I think you should let it go."

Sam chose to ignore her and Alana felt bad for Sookie and Bill not being able to have a decent conversation. An idea popped in her head, Alana got her professional camera out of the laptop bag and asked for everyone's attention hoping to buy the two some time. "Um, excuse me? I wanted to ask you fine citizens of Renard parish a favor." Everyone's head turned as Alana winked at Sookie, telling her to continue talking to him she projected to the telepath. Alana was standing on a bar stool in front of the smoker's area by the pool table. Sam looked up at her shaking his head and smiling at her.

"Okay so some of you may know I am designing Sam's website, but in order to have a good website you need photos of the place. Then I thought why take a picture of an empty bar and the food, when I can take pictures of the real everyday costumers enjoy their food and talking with one another. So I wanted to ask you all if I could come around and take photos of you guys to put on the website. It would really help Sam and the bar out big time. So what do you all say?"

The patrons began to clap and smile, some even shouted out their yes's. Alana got off the bar stool with the help of Sam lifting her off it. "I highly doubt standing on a bar stool and possibly falling off cracking your head open will help the business." Alana laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "Yeah, well, I try."

She walked away glancing and Bill and Sookie, Bill nodded at Alana in appreciation of her stunt while Sookie mouthed the word 'thank you'.

* * *

Alana went around the bar and took photos of everyone laughing and talking, she even took some photos of Sam and the patrons. The last photo that was shot was of her on Sam's counter in the bar as he looked up and laughed at her as she made a funny face at her, that was taken by Bill himself. Bill walked up to her and thanked her, Sam didn't like the fact Bill was around her. Sam snaked his arm around her waist protectively. Bill left and Sam smirked at his departure. "Sam, you didn't have to snake your arm around me like that." She busted out laughing at that moment.

Sam asked her what was so funny. In between catching her breath and laughing, "Snake! You... snake... SNAKE." She laughed even harder to the point of tears. Her face was red, he laughed at how hard she was laughing and her laughing at her own pun about the shifter. "You are a loser, Alana. Laughing at your own joke." Sam helped her to the back where her laptop and camera were in his office. After she calmed down she looked at her turned to Sam. He laughed dead in her face at the sight of her mascara that ran all down her face. She looked in the mirror and smacked him, "Shut up, shit face!" After she managed to clean up her make up she sat on the big chair in his office typing away as he sat at the desk doing paper work. They worked for a while until Sam told her to go into his trailer cause the heat was killing them both, so she could work more comfortably and if anything he would not be so far from her since he would be in the bar. They walked out the restaurant into the trailer, Alana took her ankle boots off and kicked back on the couch while Sam adjusted the A.C.

She began typing as she spoke, "So... Sookie, heh?" Sam turned around to look at her, "Yeah, what about her?"

She looked up from the laptop and gave him a look, "I am not that stupid. I know you have a thing for her. There is no way you are that protective of someone without caring about them deeply."

Sam began grasping at straws, "So! I- I got protective of you when vampire Bill came by you." Alana shook her head at Sam, "Now there are three reason why you did that, One you like me and don't want him near me which I highly doubt. Two, you see me a as good friend and some to confide in and don't want me to go down that road, in that case it's a maybe. Or three, just to piss him off which I can totally see." Alana pointed at him when she said the third reason.

"Well, maybe I do like you. Maybe I didn't want to see a girl I had just met not to long ago who I learned to care about end up dead."

Alana chuckled as she stood up, Sam followed her movement and s walked over to her, "Sam, honey. You know you don't like me and if you do Sookie will always be the bigger crush. You and I both know you wanted to piss Bill off, I admit it was pretty funny to watch."

Sam then kissed her hard, Alana was taken back by his action but then kissed him back. He swiped his tongue on her lower lip; Alana's lips parted as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, placing his hands on her waist gripping her and pulling her closer to him. She ran her fingers through her hair the kiss became more passionate than gentle and soft how it had started off. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. His growing bulge pressed against her hot core. He began to kiss her neck as her placed her on the kitchen counter, she moaned in pleasure and he was close to placing his hand in between her legs. But the moment was cut off the blaring sound of a phone ringing. Sam sighed in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. She hopped of the counter and laughed as she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

She looked back at Sam and winked at him, he wrapped his hands around her waist, _"Alana? It's Bill. Sookie gave me your number. I wanted to ask you a question." _

"Yeah sure, what's up?" Alana was curious about his question. Was it to important he couldn't wait until tomorrow. Bill smoothly spoke, _"Sookie has talked to me about Dawn and Maudette and she has asked me to escort her to the vampire bar, Fangtasia. I don't know if you want to join us but, I would love for you to join us since you know Sookie well and can keep me company as she speaks to others."_

"Um, I would love to. If she wouldn't mind, when and what time?"

_"She was the one to bring it up and I completely agreed. I will pick you and her up in two hours then."_ The line went dead. Sam looked at Alana who spun around to face him. "What happened?" She said as he nibbled on her ear.

She moaned and pushed him back a bit. "Sam, their are thing you don't know about me and my powers. I don't want to be intimate with you and something happens. I am sorry."

"Like what, Cher?"

"We feed on the souls. Or life force or whatever you want to call it. For some it's when they are angry for me it's mainly when I am sexual, I get that hunger. If something happened I would never forgive myself. You really care about Sookie and you know it. Maybe there is something there for me, I don't know but you really care about her and I don't want to mess that up for you. Okay?" He nodded, the kissed again. In between the kisses he said, "But we can do.." he wrapped his arms around her and continued, "..this from time to time." She laughed at him and hit him on the shoulder. She put her shoes back of and packed her things up.

"Wait, Alana where are you going?" Sam asked sitting next to her on the couch watching her pack her things.

"I have to go, duty calls. I will come by soon." She stood up and walked to the front door and turned around, "Bill asked me to go to Fangtasia to watch Sookie. So all three of us are going. Before you say anything else, I promise you I will call or text if anything bad happens." Sam didn't like the idea of Alana and Sookie going with that vampire. What happens if he does something to her or even Sookie!

"Alana... Please think about it. I know you won't change your mind so, I want you to be careful. Anything happens and I mean anything, you call me immediately. Whether someone annoys you or car troubles. Text me when you get there and when you leave. Watch Sookie, you know how she is." Alana smiled, "Yes! Okay I promise. Thank you understanding."

Sam shook his head and sighed. "Be careful, you heard? Please." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Of course. Night." She hugged Sam. She was touched how protective he became but, was excited about the fact she was going to a Vampire Bar! Sam pulled her into hug warning her about being careful. "And Sam what I said about earlier, we can never do that again. You were blinded by lust. Mermaids have this thing to them, I really don't know to explain it but, you will feel drawn to me I need you to resist, okay? That's why people say we are bringers of bad luck, we blinded our victims with lust and allured them into do things for us and ending in death. What you think you feel for me, isn't real. Trust me."

She turned around and left, Sam stood at the doorway confused at her revelation. She walked to her car and threw her bag in the passenger seat. Driving up humming bird road she smiled and thought:

Honestly, what could happen at some cliche Vampire bar.

* * *

Sookie walked down the stairs in a red and white summer dress with her hair pulled down, she waited for a couple of minutes with Bill until Alana showed up. Alana was wearing a Herve Leger dress that was brown and had lines and Aztec print. Skin tight mid thigh dress and black pumps with red on the bottom cause Sookie to say, 'Wow, uh, you look great." Alana laughed and followed out behind Sookie and Bill. The hopped in the car and drove off, the 45 minute drive seemed to take forever.

Alana was bored out of her mind as she tried to entertain herself. Playing a game on her iPhone, she made sound effects as she played. "Bored back there, Alana?" Bill pulled Alana out of her trance as he continued to drive. The car ride had been silent for a while.

"So Bill told you everything?" Sookie asked from the front seat and Alana nodded her head. She looked at Mr. dark, mysterious and handsome, "Yeah, he called me and said to me we were going to look around the vampire bar to find out about the murders in the town. I'm guessing to clear Jason's name?" She questioned the twenty-five year old. "Yep, I know my brother has nothing to do with these murders. May be annoying and irrational but he isn't smart enough or even have the heart to do it." She said with determination and Alana liked the fact that Sookie would do anything for the man. "You're a good sister, Sookie." The blonde smiled and turned back to the road, Alana smirked and and leaned back in the seat.

"Have you told her?" Bill asked Sookie, looking over at her, the blonde, "She knows, about my ability." Sookie looked at Alana for a long moment and shook her head. '_Was she trying to read my mind?'_ Alana thought to herself. "I can't hear yours either... Well unless you project your thoughts like you did in the bar earlier for us, while trying to get us privacy." She admitted and Bill's ears where analyzing the conversation after what she had said. "Hm... Strange." Alana said knowing Sookie had a good idea why, since she knew she wasn't human.

It seemed that he was trying to figure out what she was, "Penny for your thoughts." Sookie then commented while looking at Bill, who turned his head. "I thought liked not hearing my thoughts." He said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. He kept his eyes on the road. "You won't care for it."

"That doesn't mean I don't wanna know."

"You look like vampire bait." He snorted as he looked at the blonde, also gesturing to Alana "You both do. Except Alana looks more into the scene." Sookie to start laughing. "What? That's not so bad!" She said as he continued. "I promised your grandmother no harm would come to you at Fangtasia tonight. I'm not sure I'm gonna be able to keep that promise with you dressed like this."

"So are you saying you think I look nice?"

"Doesn't matter what I think. This isn't a date, remember?" Alana snorted at his remark, Sookie let a smile creep onto her face. Bill shook his head at the women for their lack of concern. "All I am saying is just to be careful tonight. Anything can happen. So please watch yourselves." He warned and the two women nodded at Bill, realizing that he was being serious.

"Well tonight will be full of adventure." Alana said as Bill smirked at her through the rear view mirror.


	3. On the Run

**Alana is going to Fangtasia. What will be in store? **

**A/N : Many people have asked me the relationship between Sam and Alana. My response is I have already wrote the whole season One, so all I will say is it's complicated at first but it all works out. I am planning to add a follow up chapter the same day I post the last chapter to season one, the connections to all the characters. That way before I post the second season chapters no will be confused.**

**Previously:_ She was just with Sam early where they had a steamy scene but, was stopped by Bill calling Alana to join him and Sookie to Fangtasia. She left Sam's telling him what he think he felt was apart of her kind. She told him mermaids have this thing that allure people to her and cloud their judgement, which is why people see mermaids as bad luck. She left Sam in shock and went to Sookie's to change, Alana got _****__****_in the car with Bill and Sookie. She is in the mind set that nothing bad will happen, that it is nothing more than a stereotypical bar._**

* * *

**Chapter Three:** _**On the Run**_

* * *

Alana laughed so hard at the how cliche this placed looked. The walls were painted white; a neon light that read 'FANGTASIA' in red on top of a blackened caged window, harshly shined. Next to it was the entrance that had two red poles with a red velvet rope. Behind it was a blonde woman in a black latex corset and a leather skirt. Alana walking by Sookie and Bill analyzed the vampire, the harsh florescent light seemed to reflect off of her pale white skin. Walking towards the woman who Alana assumed was the bouncer, Bill and the blonde female began to make small talk.

"Bill. Haven't seen you in a while." The beautiful blonde vampire; her hair was up in a bun, and no smile on her lips. "I'm mainstreamin'." He told her and the blonde didn't seem impressed by his answer. "Good for you. Who's the doll?"

"Pam, this is Sookie. Sookie, this is Pam."

"Pleased to meet you." Sookie said with a smile as she held out her hand to the female bouncer but Pam look completely disgusted by the gesture. "Well, I'm impressed it even has a name but, I meant the one behind you." She mockingly said. Bill and Alana shared looks at each other by the time they looked back at Pam, Pam had turned back to Sookie. "Can I see your ID?" She asked and the little blonde smiled. "Oh. Sure. How funny. Who'd have thought? Getting' carded at a vampire bar." She said laughingly and cheery as she handed Pam her ID from her white purse. "I can no longer tell human ages. We must be careful. We serve no minors... in any capacity. Twenty-five, huh? How sweet it was." She said giving Sookie back her ID and watched as Bill led her over to the bar, leaving Alana all alone. "Mind if I see yours too?" She asked and the mermaid nodded, pulling the card from her bra, noticing the smirk that was played on Pam's lips as she retrieved it. "You are absolutely delicious."

Handing the card over to Pam she winked, "I know that."

"Hm, twenty eight? Why did you come here, Alana?" Pam lifted her eyebrow up at the girl. "Greece never had these sort of clubs but, I am glad I came." Alana said checking Pam out with a sinful grin on her lips. Pam handed her card back watching the brunette and sea green haired woman place it back, "Hope you can stick around for me later on." Pam let her through, Alana enter the club. It was in full swing, the music was blaring and the people were dancing.

"Oh there you are!" Sookie shouted over the music.

"Okay, am I the only one who thinks this is a attraction ride." The blonde said, Bill turned to the bar tender. "Like you know the one at an amusement park?" She asked in all seriousness and Alana couldn't help but start laughing at her. "I already knew it would look cliche but this was a whole new meaning." The two women continued to laugh at their joke and Bill decided to join in, telling the two. "Well, don't get too comfortable. It tends to get more... different...as the night wears on." He said before smiling at the two. "Can I get you both something to drink?"

"Oh, yes please." Sookie said and Alana nodded at Bill, watching as a Vampire with long black hair and tattoos moved over to the trio, glancing at Bill. "How's it going, Bill?" He asked. "Very well." He said nodding at the vampire as the vampire did the same, glancing over at Sookie. "This your meal for tonight?" He eye fucked the little blonde and Bill quickly spoke before Sookie could say anything else. "This is my friend Sookie and she is Alana. Ladies this is Longshadow."

"Nice to meet you." Sookie said, but when she the vampire gave her the same look as Pam had, she ordered her drink. "I'll have a gin and tonic please." She asked sweetly and Bill ordered his own. "And I'll have a bottle of O Negative. and Alana would like-"

"-I'll have a Jameson on the rocks." The vampire bartender nodded and began making the drinks for the two and handing Bill his Tru-Blood in a glass. While waiting for her drink, she looked around the club and noticed that there was a young looking vampire dancing in black leather trying to seduce the crowd. "Longshadow." Bill started, turning his attention away from the crowd.

"Sookie here, would like to know if she could ask you a few questions?" Without waiting for his answer, Sookie pulled some pictures from her purse and practically showed them in Longshadow's face. "I just have a couple pictures I'd love you to take a look at. You recognize either of these women?"

"Yeah, I seen both of them here before."

"Great, and do you also happen to remember who they hung around with?" She asked, hoping that she would be able to get a good lead. "That's something we don't notice here. You won't either." He told her mischievously and she stared at him confused. "Okay, then. Thank you. I appreciate you taking the time." She said. She was annoyed until Longshadow continued, holding up the photo of Maudette. "This one. She wanted to die." He told Sookie.

"How do you know?"

"Everyone who comes here does, in their own way. That's who we are: Death." The other two drinks were now finished and Sookie grabbed the drink practically running as Alana causally grabbed the drink moving to a table. Sookie looked around the club and the Alana and Bill knew she was probing in some peoples thoughts. "What do you think of the place?" Bill asked Alana, who was putting her drink down. "Out of place for you?"

"Not really, but I've never been in a vampire bar." She told him,glancing at the pole dancers "Seems to be a very popular place since there is a line still outside and it's packed in here." Bill turned back over to Sookie, who now had her eyes locked on someone. "How's your drink?"

"A gin and tonic's pretty much a gin and tonic no matter where you drink it."

"I know exactly what you mean." Bill said with a small laugh and Sookie still had her eyes on something so Alana looked where Sookie was looking and cast her eyes upon a blonde male with dark features sitting in a throne on a stage wearing a black suit. "Who's that?" Sookie questioned.

"Oh, you noticed him, did you?"

"No, it's not like that. I just..."

"Everyone does. That's Eric. He's the oldest thing in this bar."

Alana observed the man who seemed to be a tourist kneel to the blond as if he was god. He ignored the man, scanning the area. At the moment the man touched the vampire, in a blink of an eye he was kicked and flew in the air crashing into a table. Alana looked at the man who was being escorted by a woman with a pixie cut, red hair and menacing looks. Sookie was shocked at the scene while Bill turned to her and said, "It's been worse."

* * *

The club kept pumping as if nothing had happened. Alana texted Sam that she was there safe and bored.

"Did you pick up anythin'? Bill looked at Sookie. She shook her head, "All anyone is thinking is sex, sex, sex." Alana looked at Sookie, "Well obviously it's a Vampire bar. You don't need to read minds to know that." Alana's phone vibrated but Bill caught her attention.

"Uh, oh." Bill huffed, causing Sookie to start freaking out. "Don't say 'uh-oh'. Vampires are not supposed to say 'uh-oh'." She told him.

"It's Eric. He scanned you twice. He's going to summon us." He told her and the little blonde seemed confused. "He can do that?" Bill nodded. "Yeah." The trio noticed Eric raise his right hand and motioned for them to join him, Sookie grabbing Bill's hand and leading her along with them over to Eric and Pam. "Bill Compton. It has been a while." Eric said, smirking up at the irritated William Compton. "Yes, well... I've been..." Bills stuttered but was interrupted. "Mainstreaming. I heard. I see that is... going well for you." He said while glancing over at Sookie who had holding onto Bill's hand. "Yes, of course. Uh, sorry. Eric this is my friend..."

"Sookie Stackhouse. Alana Sofokleous."

"How did you know our names?" Sookie asked and Pam grinned, pointing at her forehead, her eyes landing over at Alana. "I never forget a pretty face. You're in my vault." Alana smirked at her compliment but Sookie herself didn't seem to really like the idea. "Great. That's just great. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, aren't you sweet." Eric sarcastically said and she shrugged her shoulders, trying not to look freaked out. "Not really." She commented and Eric turned up to Pam, muttering something in Swedish, that cause Alana to look at Sookie. He turned back to the blonde. "Miss Stackhouse, I understand you've been asking questions about some of my customers to the faculty."

"Yes, I have."

"If you have anything to ask, you will ask me." He commanded

"All righty." Sookie said as she reached back into her purse to pull out the pictures of Maudette and Dawn to hand them to Eric. "You remember either one of these girls?" She asked and Eric examined the two. "Hmm... Well, this one offered herself to me but I found her too pathetic for my taste. Now, this one, however... I have tasted." He smirked at her, Sookie seemed nervous at his honest answer. "I remember 'em both." Pam stated and Sookie responded sarcastically. "On account of the vault?" Pam did not seemed pleased by Sookie's tone and noticed that Bill had tightened his grip on her hand while Eric gave a glare to the blonde. "Never had either of them, though." Pam admitted, placing her hands on her hips. "They weren't really my type." She dragged her eyes towards Alana and spoke, "But she is."

Smirking at Alana Eric said to Pam, "Hon är min också. Hon ser förtjusande och luktar som havet och fräsch jord." _(She is mine as well. She looks ravishing and smells like the ocean and fresh land.)_

"Att hon gör, jag tycker vi tar henne i ryggen och knulla henne sanslös, har det varit ett tag sedan vi hade en trekant." _(That she does, I say we take her into the back and fuck her senseless, it's been a while since we had a threesome.)_ Pam, quickly responded.

"Nå, så mycket som jag skulle älska det, tror jag Sookie och Bill blir lite ... irriterad. _(Well, as much as I would love that, I believe Sookie and Bill are getting a bit... annoyed.)_ Alana shocked both Pam and Eric. She had spoken fluently to the two. Pam got turned on by her nerve, "Well, you call us when you want to."

"Well..." Sookie awkwardly said as she grabbed the photos back from Eric, feeling uncomfortable by the two vampires. "Thank you very much. That is all your time I need to take." She said was about to leave but Eric eyes narrowed at the blonde female. "I'm not finished with you yet! Please. Sit." Sookie sat on Eric's right, the blonde god glancing down at her. "So, Bill. Are you quite attached to your friend?"

"She is mine!"

"Yes. I am his."

"What a pity. What about you?" He directed his question towards Alana, Bill and Sookie forgot that she had been with them. "Are you anyone's?" He followed up his question with a smirk. The mermaid thought quickly before Bill would say anything stupid like having two human. "To be honest, you are not the first to ask." Eric and Pam both seemed intrigued by her response meanwhile Sookie felt clueless because she never asked about her past.

"Interesting..." Eric started, a small smirk on his lips as he leaned closer over to the Greek woman, who stared back into the blonde's eyes. After a few moments, Eric's eyes widened and Alana only looked at him, wondering why the hell he had been staring at her. "She can not be glamoured, Eric." Bill spoke up, realizing what the blonde was trying to do, Alana nodded. "You are a strange one." Eric said and Alana shrugged. Sookie suddenly stood up and turned to Bill. "We have to get out of here." She said suddenly, "Sookie..." Bill said warningly.

"Eric, the cops are coming. There's gonna be a raid..."

"You're not an undercover cop, are..."

"I'm not, but that man in the hat is."

"Even if you're right, we do nothing illegal here."

"There's a vampire named Taryn in the ladies' room with that man you kicked before. She's feeding on him." She said.

"How do you know this?" He demanded but she was cut off by the sound of screaming and shouting of the police entering, "Freeze!"

"Police! Freeze! Don't move!"

"Follow me." Eric stood up as the group followed the tall blonde while the police started to conduct their raid. The group hurried out the back door and Bill was quick to pick Sookie up into his arms, the blonde looked back at Sookie and Alana. "I enjoyed meeting you, Miss Stackhouse, Miss. Sofokleous . You will come again." He said as he and Pam were quick to vanish, Bill moving at an fast speed with Alana shouting after him. "Damn it, Bill! Wait, not a vampire over here!" She shouted after him, Bill heard her but ignored her as Sookie told her to to hurry up, knowing she couldn't due to her platform heels. Instead she ran off towards the shopping plaza and into a store, trying to blend in as a costumer.

She dialed a number on her phone, "Come on pick up!" She turned around to see an officer come into the store looking for anyone at Fangtasia. She quickly grabbed a dress and went to the dressing room.

_"Hello?"_

"Oh thank god. Sam do me a huge favor, open the faucet to your bathtub, now.

_"Wait, what? Why? Is everything okay, Cher?"_

She asked the sales lady where the bathroom was and asked her to hold the dress she was "wanted". She got into the bathroom and opened the faucet and shoved towels in the drain to clog the sink causing the water to make a huge puddle on the floor. Pulling a small plastic bag from the garbage she put her phone and I.D. in the bag before sealing it, "If you listen to me, I will be. I will explain, just do it now and wait by the tub."

_"Okay it's filling up."_

"Good see you in a second." She disconnect the call and took off her heels, closing the faucet she cursed in Greek and jumped in. She disappeared just when the police officer entered the bathroom. The sales woman and officer stared at the floor and wondered where did the woman go when, the only exit was the bathroom door.

* * *

"Έχετε να αστειεύεται γαμώτο μου! Ηλίθιο Bill και Sookie αφήνοντας πίσω μου. Τι θα είχε συμβεί αν δεν υπήρχε γαμημένο νερό γύρω!" (_You have got to be fucking joking me! Fucking stupid Bill and Sookie leaving me behind. What would have happened if there was no fucking water around!)_

Sam jumped back as Alana appeared in his bathtub standing up dripping wet. "Whoa, what the fuck happened! How did you do that." Sam handed her a towel as she stepped out of the tub. Alana furious threw her heels on the floor and began undressing, drying herself off.

"One minute I am in the club getting hit on by Eric and Pam, the next Sookie announces the cops are coming in. Everyone runs out and Sookie get carried away by Bill like some fucking princess. While they both see me and continue saving their own asses. Talk about a huge third wheel. Then I have to run into a damn store and clog the sink to get a puddle on the floor in order to create a portal from their to here. All I wanted to do was dance and have a good time not run from the cops. I could have just hung out with my cousin Nexie and do the same shit."

Sam walked her into his bedroom, she sat on the bed and sighed as Sam looked for a large shirt to cover her. He sat next to her and wrapped a plaid button down shirt around her. Standing up she continued rambling on about what Eric and Pam said and how Sookie and Bill left her behind while she was getting carded, while fumbling with the buttons unable to clasp them cause she was so annoyed and frustrated. Sam stood up and chuckled at her, she gave him a pointed look. "What the hell is so funny?"

He began to button up the shirt up for her and spoke softly, "Watching you rant and curse is like watching a puppy bark at some giant beast." She calmed down after what he said, "Sorry for yelling. Thank you again for your help." She smiled at him.

He grabbed her wet clothing and put them in the dryer, "You hungry?" Nodding he handed her, her shoes back. She quickly grabbed her phone and they walked right into the empty bar. He turned on the lights and walked into the kitchen looking at her. "Now, what would you like? Our special's today are Pasta, friend chicken and hamburger deluxe."

She laughed and asked for a Hamburger. She sat on the metal table watching Sam cook for himself and her. "I guess I should call and let them know I am safe." He looked at her, and gave her a "Be nice" look. She stuck her tongue out at him. Putting the phone on speaker after three rings Gran picked up the house phone, _"Alanie is that you, dear?"_

"Yes, Gran. How are you?" Alana smiled at the voice of Adele's concern.

_"I should be asking you the same thing! Sookie called all flustered, and saying she was without you! I asked her what happened and she told be about the raid and you running after her and then how they got pulled over. How could she leave you like that! Where are you now, are you still in Shreveport? I will come and get you right now."_

Sam spoke up to Gran saying, "Oh Mrs. Stackhouse that won't be necessary. I got Alana and she is just fine. I will let her sleep over and cool down a bit and drive her to the house in the morning."

_"Oh Sam Merlotte! Bless your sweet kind heart. How did you manage to get their to her and back so fast?"_

"I used the water portal. It's a long story but, I will come tomorrow and you and I can drive to that antique book shop and chat." Alana and Gran said their goodbyes and hung up.

Sam and Alana moved to a booth, sat next to each other and ate. "So Adele knows about you?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, my aunt told her before she passed. It's weird mermaids are usually protective about what they are since our blood are as sweet as faerie blood." Sam looked at her and smiled, "But you told me."

"Yeah, but I had this gut feeling about you. Like I knew you were trust worthy to know and plus it makes us have somethings in common like the whole nature thing and how we both were terrified when we learned what we were."

They finished their meals and sat back and relax. "Hey! You said you wanted to dance right?" Alana watched as Sam slid out the booth and turn the juke box on. "Come on join me. Don't make dance all by myself." Alana shook her head and walked towards Sam, who was dancing.

He grabbed her and began to dance with her. He spun her around and moved with the beat. Sam was singing along to, The Good Life by Jace Everett, they laughed whenever he messed up the words. Sam left for a minute and returned with a guitar. She held it in her hands, "You know how to play?" Sam nodded his head.

"But I do remember you mentioning you did. Play me something, country? Since you are here after all."

She smiled shyly and took the guitar and strum it. Sam stood behind the bar while, 'Sam, I can't. I'm nervous." She laughed nervously. Sam told her to do it and crossed his arms and waited she began to play the song, More Like Her by Miranda Lambert. She began to sing, since that was the only song that she could play by heart to and liked. Sam smiled as she really got into the song, he watched her. Alana copied the country styled voice.

_She's beautiful in her simple little way_  
_ She don't have too much to say when she gets mad_  
_ She understands she don't let go of anything_  
_ Even when the pain gets really bad_  
_ I guess I should have been more like that_

_You had it all for a pretty little while_  
_ And somehow you made me smile when I was sad_  
_ You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart_  
_ And then you realized you wanted what you had_  
_ I guess I should have been more like that_

_I should have held on to my pride_  
_ I should have never let you lie_  
_ I guess you got what you deserve_  
_ I guess I should have been more like her_

_Forgiving you well she's stronger than I am_  
_ You don't look much like a man from where I'm at_  
_ It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth_  
_ You love her as she loves you with all she has_  
_ I guess I should have been more like that_

_I should have held on to my pride_  
_ I should have never let you lie_  
_ I guess you got what you deserve_  
_ I guess I should have been more like her_

_She's beautiful in her simple little way_

As she ended the song, Sam clapped when she finished. "You have a voice on you. That was amazing."

They both laughed at her claiming she was a country artist in the making. After shutting everything down Sam and Alana walked back to the trailer. Once they were inside she past out on the bed, Sam got in and held her as she slept. Alana fell asleep with a smile on her face, after all Sam was the only one in town who she could really call a best friend other than Adele and Sookie.


	4. Stranger in My House

**Previously:****_Alana goes into Fangtasia with Sookie and Bill, after hearing Pam and Eric speak in Swedish about her scent and what they would like to do with her Alana replies back in Swedish surprising them. Sookie warns Eric about the raid and the five leave Fangtasia, Eric was very curious about the two woman. Sookie and Bill ditch Alana in a panic, leaving Alana to run into a restroom to call up Sam. While Sam opens the tap to the bathtub Alana creates a portal from where she was to Sam's. Jumping into the portal just before the officer came into the restroom, she ranted to Sam about the night. Sam tries to comfort her by bringing her to Merlotte's. He cooks for her and discovers that Adele and Sookie already know what she is. Dancing and even playing guitar the two connect and everything about early that night fades in their memory. Until now.._**

* * *

**Chapter Four: **_** Stranger in My House**_

* * *

Alana was sitting at the bar still doing the Web design when Tara came running out the bathroom screaming at Sam, "Keep that girl away from me!" The brunette was smiling at the lovely conversation Adele and her had. Adele handed her a letter and told her to never open the letter until she passed and finally needs answers. Alana had grown so close to the woman, she reminded her of so much of her Aunt Melody. The two ladies walked to the antique shop, she saw a book on mermaids and was engulfed. They walked out with five new books and sat in a little cafe, and spoke about everything. From how she felt about Bon Temp to her and Sam to how Sookie left her at the raid. She loved Gran, she almost thought of Adele as her own family. It seemed like they knew each other forever no wonder Aunt Mel told her everything.

Alana turned her attention to Tara as Sookie ran behind her, "OH MY GOD! Alanie! Where have you been? I was so worried about you." Alana widened her eyes at Sookie. _The fuck you mean, you were worried! You left me behind while Bill carried you away like a princess._ "Oh no! I didn't mean to leave you behind. But with everything going on a Fangtasia and the raid, Bill picked me up and we left. We thought you were behind us but then we went to turn around and it was all a mess. Later on on our way home we got pulled over, Bill glamoured the officer probably would have bite him too." Tara and Sam watched as Alana recoiled from Sookie when she went to touch Alana's hand. "...Alana I said-"

"I don't want to hear it, Sookie. I was so close to getting swept up if Sam hadn't helped me, I would have been locked up. I hope it was worth it last night, cause you and I both know that you and Bill heard me when I said to wait up." Sookie looked down at the ground nodding she did hear it. Tara got so angry at Sookie, "How could you do that? Leave poor Alana all by herself while the police came into a VAMPIRE bar and she had run on her own. I feel real sorry for ya, Sook, first probing in my head now this shit. Damn Sook, I knew that you were ignorant at times but you seem to be more than that." Sookie left mouth wide open and stomped away, Tara shook her head. "I can't believe you asked her on a date, just now. Still got time to back out." Alana looked at Tara and Sam. "Tara.." Sam groaned at her suggestion, just because she got angry at her best friend. Tara quickly went over to Andy who was asking about her relationship with Jason, since she had lied about them two being lovers.

"Wait, what did I miss? What date?" Alana looked at Sam, puzzled.

Sam wiped the bar down and looked at her apologetically, "I uh, asked Sookie on a date. You know if she would go get coffee after the DGD meeting at the church."

Alana was kind of hurt by his action. She thought that after last night they really clicked, she kind of had actually thought the alluring power she possessed had no effect on him. She looked down at her laptop and held back her look of anger and annoyance. She had all these emotions mixed up in her, she was angry at Sookie, hurt by Sam, felt like nothing cause of Bill. This kiss Sam and Alana shared had seemed like nothing to him, the dancing, the song it all seemed like nothing to Sam. He didn't even tell her that he was going to ask Sookie on a date, after she told him everything he could have gave a simple heads up.

"Uh... Well have fun then. I- I got" Her voice became different almost like the voice someone has right before they blow up; yet she continued, " to go. See you."

Sam looked at her feeling guilty, thinking she had developed feelings for him and this situation was just the icing on the cake to cause her to blow up. "Alana! Please, let me explain." He called after her but she left in a hurry. Tara ran after her, "Hey! 'lana where you goin' in a hurry!" Alana was still in Sam's line of vision, Tara turned her around to reveal Alana with a tear sliding down her cheek. Tara looked back at Sam, furious. "Alana please! Just talk to me."

"Shut up, Sam." Tara snapped at Sam. Wrapping her arm around Alana she took her keys and drove Alana home.

* * *

Alana, Adele and Tara sat on Alana's bed talking. Alana had told Tara all about her and Sam and the whole raid. When Adele nodded at Alana, Alana revealed how she told Sam what she was and how last night he helped her out.

"Oh honey, don't fuss over Sam. He ain't worth tearing up 'bout." Adele hugged Alana, feeling sorry about what Sam did. Even though she should be happy for Sookie, she didn't like that Sam did that to this poor girl she looked at as another grand-baby. Tara on the other hand was fuming. Sam Merlotte pulled this shit on Alana, he was lonely and took advantage of the situation but, the minute he can get Sookie he drops her like some old dog toy."Yeah! He's been hooked on Sookie for ages. I love Sookie but, if she never took any interest in him before she won't now. He's an asshole. You told him what you are that means you really trust someone, I mean you told me! I know you are annoyed he didn't tell you about him asking Sookie out, but as much as Sam Merlotte is an idiot, you can tell you mean something to him. "

"Thanks guys but, I think with all these emotions between yesterday and today I got really overwhelmed. I will be fine. Tara, go see Sookie. She is your best friend, even though she can be an air head, she loves you." After some convincing Tara left saying, she was coming to pick Alana up for the meeting.

"You really are good at lying. Now that can be a blessing or a curse." Gran continued, "Alana, now I know you are still hurt by what Sam did, but he does care for you. He is a man, Sweetie. They do dumb things and don't recognize it until someone gets hurt and in your case that was you as much as you deny it, you know it. I remember your Aunt Melody mentioned how mermaids have all these powers and that one of them was having great instinct. I know you had a reason for telling Sam, you trusted him and there ain't know shame in confiding with the ones you trust. I know Sookie was in a panic, this is a girl who rarely went out or had friends. When she got her chance for quietness in her brain and have fun she went for it; I'm guessing the whole police thing she freaked and ran. Sookie sounded really upset on the phone, just talk to her, please?" Alana hugged Gran with all she had.

"I love you so much, it feels like I have known you forever. You really mean so much to, I want to thank you. For everything. Letting me stay here, listening to me, teaching me how to cook and garden like a true southern belle, as much as I hate to say this Aunt Mel's death was a blessing in disguise. Meeting you has to be one of the greatest gifts of all." Gran kissed Alana on the forehead, "I know, I know. Now go on and relax. I need to go to the church and prepare for the meetin' tonight."

Alana tried to rest until her phone rang, "Hello?"

_"Hookah where you at?" _Only one person Alana knew who said Hooker. Lafayette._ "I heard about the whole Sam thing. Suga' I will bust his ass. I know I don't know the details but Tara is here and we are bored. I was hopin' yo sexiness could help me cook and do some shots!" _

"I don't know La-la."

_"Yo white girl, if you ain't here in 20 minutes, I is leaving my job and draggin' you here! Yah heard!"_

"Okay! Okay! Dammit, I am coming. Just make sure to get those shots ready."

_"Good thing, baby girl. I didn't want sweat off my eyelashes off haulin' yo ass here. La-la loves you. Peace bitch."_

Lafayette hung up on her, Alana laughed at the way he talked. This was what she needed, some time with her two friends that could cheer her up and laugh. Lafayette could always make her happy with his sass and Tara really understood her and the two of the combined was like watching a comedy show. She threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red loose fitted shirt. Her phone buzzed continuously, messages from Sam and Lafayette were on display. Sam wanted to talk to her meanwhile Lafayette was sending pictures of himself with Tara doing weird crap. Alana laughed as she put eyeliner, she did the wing and placed some mascara on. She looked in the mirror, her phone began to ring as she turned to see who it was. An unfamiliar number was requesting to FaceTime her, she shrugged and accepted it.

"_Sorry, La mia bellezza. I am still trying to figure out this phone, I meant to text you but this came on instead. Anyways, how are you since we last saw each other in Greece?"_ Alana smiled at the dark haired person, smiling through the screen. She had missed, dearly since they last saw each other.

"I am fine, you know there has been some bumps in the road here and there but all will be fine. I moved to Louisiana since Melody had past, a good friend of hers offered me to stay here since I was planning on moving to America with her but, it was never completed obviously."

_"I am sorry, we all heard it about it and give our condolences. I miss you, Alana. We need to meet again since, we are closer to each other now." _

"I know, we did have some good times in Greece. I miss you too, Godric. Oh did I mention I went to a vampire bar and got hit on by the owner of the club and his companion? Now that's a night to remember. Especially the tackiness of the bar. Who names a bar, Fangtasia?"

_" Well, that is my child for you. I knew that if you ever met Eric or his child Pamela, they would be all over you. He told me about the raid, the little telepath and the mysterious woman who reminded him of the North Sea."_

"Wait, he is your child. Man, do you picked them well. Yes, the raid well, that is a whole other story for another time. Can you do me a favor and tell Eric to not creep on me, he asked if I was someone's. Not that I would ever tell him who I belonged to, I said he wasn't the first to ask. He has a fantasy to have a threesome with his child and I."

_"Eric said that! *Roars in laughter* Eric always was a creative one in the bedroom. Are you going somewhere?"_

"How did you know?"

_"Well, Ally you are fixing your hair into that bump thing on the back of your hair you always use to wear."_

"Don't say it like that! You make me sound like I was hit on the head. Yes, I am going out to see a friend. By the way do you like this shirt or should I wear the one you bought me, I am going to a church afterwards for some town meeting."

_"Mine of course, I do recall you saying I have amazing taste."_ Alana took out her shirt of the drawer and put on the shirt Godric bought her, not caring to cover herself while talking to Godric. He has seen her, after all she was a mermaid._ "Well, be safe and I will inform Eric to leave you be. I will visit you very soon."_

"Okay, Ricky-Ric. Thanks by the way."

_"*Chuckles* You know not to ever call me that unless we are alone but, anything for you Ally. Now I must go before I get the bleeds. Stay in touch, I love you."_

"I love you more."

_"I love you most." _Godric ended the FaceTime. Alana thought about how she forced Godric sit there and watch the movie Tangled with her. They had rephrased that one scene with the I love you's exchanged between the "mother" and Rapunzel as an inside joke. Alana headed out the door and into the car driving back to Merlotte's. She thought about how Godric claimed he couldn't stand her movies that she picked whenever he visited. She remembered when she first met Godric 10 years ago. Since she was immortal she barley aged. When a mermaid becomes of age to receive all their true powers they age to their true age. Which basically means how old you are meant to look. Her Aunt Melody looked 45- 50 meanwhile Nexie looked 18. Alana laughed at the thought of Nexie convincing Godric into wearing a Santa hat since, Nexie claimed he was an old man and so was Santa. Godric taught Nexie and her how to speak Swedish and even Italian, Nexie claimed it was the language of stupid love stories instead of a romance language and gave up. Alana learned it knowing it was the language Godric had learned since he was a roman slave.

She pulled up at Merlotte's forgetting all about what had just happened early. She was smiling at her memories of Godric and Nexie. She walked in through the back door into the kitchen. Right there she was greeted with a shot glass in her face, "You are 5 minutes late bitch. Now drink so we can get started!" Tara hollered at her. The trio laughed and cooked, Alana told Arlene to leave that she will take over since, Arlene wanted to leave with Renee. Waiting tables and laughing for the few hours they had until they left to go to church.

It began to get dark out, and Lafayette was able to begin closing down the bar since most had left to go to the DGD. Alana looked at her phone saw a text message, the unknown number appeared as the message read, '_So you tattle tailed on Pam and I to Godric? Aren't you so mature.' _She smiled at the text message and responded, _'Hey, I try my hardest to be the bigger person. Bite me.' _

She shut the lights off and hopped in the car driving to the church, she followed Tara. At a light she stopped and saw the message box on her had an unread message, _'Don't tease me. I don't play that often. But if you insist I can help you out in the biting department ;)' _ Alana almost face palmed herself at the fact she wrote bite me to a vampire, a very horny one at that. She decided to shoot a text to Godric complaining that Eric was sexually harassing her, she laughed at the though of Eric getting in trouble by Godric again. She arrived at the church late. Bill had begun talking as Tara and Alana entered. Tara saw Sam and Sookie sitting next to each other looking at the duo. The girls decided sitting on the opposite side of them next to Arlene and Renee would be best. Alana opened her phone and laughed that Eric decided to make a group chat between the three:

Eric: _Alana tell Godric you were lying to him, when you said I was harassing you._

Godric: _Eric, stop acting like a child, you are a thousand years old._

Eric: _She lied!_

Godric: _Ally would never._

Alana: _Shut up both of you, I'm in church._

Eric: _And you haven't started to sizzle and burn yet? I'm shocked. _

Godric: _Apologize to her._

Eric: _She asked for it._

Alana: _Actually, you immature dim-witted twat, I am here cause the whole town is listening to Bill go on and on about his boring ass life a solider. On account to the DGD club._

Eric: _Tell him to shove it, he is rather dull. Did he get up to the part where he wanted to come back to his home and remember it's "glory."  
_

Alana: _Tell me about it. I rather play hide and go seek with a damn ghost that this shit. Or even be at your cliche club than listening to this. "My life was.. Blah blah..Solider"_

Godric: _Ally and Eric stop being disrespectful. Ally pay attention you always did love history and Eric do something._

Eric: _Well I was planning to do some work but, now I am feeling rather... intrigued by billy boy's life. Maybe I should crash the gathering._

Alana: _NO! Godric tell him not to! And I love history when it doesn't come from a whinning bitch boy._

Godric: _Eric, no. Ally, watch what you say. Now stop texting. You can text after words, I highly doubt the woman you reside with would approve of you texting during her meeting._

Alana locked her phone and looked at Bill. She began to zone out as he spoke about his life before war.

"Momma why is he so white?" Arlene's son said. Alana's ears perked at what the child said. Arlene shook her head and responded, "We're white, he's dead." Alana muffled her laugh as Tara tried to contain her composure. Arlene was sweet but, boy she said some dumb crap. Jason stared at Tara, when Alana glanced around and saw Jason. She wondered when he got out of the slammer and why was he so jittery? Alana elbowed Tara in the and nodded towards Jason with a questioning look. Tara shrugged her arms muttering, I covered for him saying we slept together so he had an alibi and now he has gone bat shit. Alana stared at Tara, "The hell you mean you lied?" Tara looked over at her, "Shut up, we all know he is to stupid to do that shit."

* * *

Afterwards Alana met up with Bill and Adele. Bill apologized to Alana, in response Alana said she forgives him but, still doesn't change what he did. Bill stiffened at the sight of Sookie and Sam walking towards the trio. Sookie hugged her Gran and then Alana, whispering in her ear how she was sorry. Alana nodded and told Adele she would wait up for her. She was about to leave, when Sam grabbed her arm. "Cher, listen, I know you don't want to hear it but I am sorry. I never knew you felt that way about me and I understand now why you sang that song, More Like Her. You were referring to Sookie, I didn't realize it until now. Look, I want to be close with you. I want you to see me as a friend, a brother cause you are really important to me and the only one I can confide in." Alana looked up at Sam, and laughed dead into his face. Confusion washed over Sam's face, "That song was the only country song I knew, Sam. Yes we shared feelings especially last night but, I realized it was our friendship. I am annoyed you didn't give me a damn heads up about the date, you dumbass. Go have fun with Sookie, I forgive you. Now get out of my face before I take it back."

Sam hugged Alana and Alana left for home. After getting lost for a bit she arrived at the house. She entered through the back door and noticed it was open. She got spooked but remembered people tend to do that. She went up stairs and showered, she heard Gran pulling up the driveway and she walked past Gran's room see her clothing on the bed. She heard Gran downstairs, she quickly changed into pajama shorts and a tank top and suddenly heard another pair of footsteps coming up the stairs. She knew it wasn't Sookie's or Grans; she heard a gun cocked and she hid under the bed with her phone, she began to panic and could only think of one person to text. Eric.

She opened up the group message and quickly wrote:

Alana:_ Someone is in the house with a gun. 1 person male, Adele downstairs no idea what is happening. Eric help!_

Eric: _You live with Sookie, right? Where are you now? I am coming._

Alana: _Yes. Under the bed in my room. Hurry! He is close, I'm scared. _

Godric: _Ally, please don't move. Eric circle the house first, unless you hear any screams then forget protocol._

Eric: _Alana, I'm on my way. Stay quiet._

Alana: _He's here. He is right by me. Dark hair, timberland boots  
_

Eric: _Alana don't make a move._

Godric: _Eric, he got her! GO NOW._

Alana had been dragged from under the bed. She hit the man and made a run for it. She screamed Adele's name but she didn't know Adele was bashed in the head and passed out on the floor. The man regained his composer and darted after her. He grabbed her hair and pushed her, tumbling down the stairs that led to the foyer she landed on the flat surface that cause a break in between the stairs in order to turn. The man roughly grabbed her and smacked her on the face. In an unknown accent he said angrily, "You made a wrong choice to come here." He smacked her repeatedly.

Eric took to the sky it took him about 10 minutes to arrive at Sookie's house but he was met with a gruesome scene. The door was left wide open and he could see Alana lying on the floor with her hair and blood covering her face. She was raggedly breathing, still alive. Having a knife lodged in side she very quietly managed to invite Eric in. He ran to her smelling the scent of another person's blood. "Get her" Was the last thing Alana managed to say before passing out of blood loss. Eric ran into the kitchen and saw and elderly woman on the floor with a frying pan beside her. Eric was conflicted on what to do. He dialed the police station and reported a home invasion and two victims on the brink of death.

* * *

Sookie pulled up in the car with Sam. Eric was standing on the porch watching Adele and Alana being place in an ambulance.

"What the fuck is going on!" Sookie screeched as she ran up to Eric. Bill appeared next to her as Eric told her what Alana told him and what had happened. For the next couple of hours Sookie sat there numbly as she scrubbed the floors. Eric had left promising to inform her what was happening with her grandmother and roommate. Bill stayed with Sookie cleaning up with her as Sam made his statement. Sookie was lost in her thoughts, as she laid down with Bill in her bed she felt safe but scared. What Eric had told her scared her. The amount of blood on the floors and Eric's emotions took a toll on her. When he has said Alana texted him, she was confused on why she had notified Eric of all people, then again she didn't care. All that mattered was he was there and helped them out.

Eric called up Godric telling him he needed to come quickly. He wouldn't tell Godric what happened but, told him it was almost like the scene of a horror movie, only worse.

The night had not played out to be a good night as everyone had assumed it would be. Not by far.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed it! You will be meeting Godric and Nexie next chapter! But I want know what you all want to happen.**_

_**I want to know if anyone thinks or wants Alana and Godric to be more than friends or if they should be only friends. It's up to you guys! I posted a poll so please vote and let me what you think. I have two different chapters set up for it, so hurry up andvote before next Thursday. On july 25 the poll will close at three.  
**_

_**Please Follow, Favorite, and Subscribe!**_


	5. Small Town Blues

**Previously: **** _Alana found out Sam and Sookie's date, wasn't to pleased about it since she felt Sam could've told her and throughout the whole night he never said anything. She was angry at how she told him everything and she began to believe that he actually felt something for her not because the allure, but she realized it the friendship, and she was trying to fill a void in her heart. After coming home she is greeted with an intruder in the Stackhouse home, she quickly texted Eric for help. Adele passed out on the cold kitchen floor as Alana was getting beaten, Eric a couple of minutes later to reach the house. Eric was shocked by the amount of rage that was in the room, after Sookie and Sam appeared they saw what was done. Eric left and call Godric informing him to come to Louisiana.  
_**

**_A/N: I changed the last chapter, I decided to take out the rape scene I didn't think it was necessary, so Alana has been beaten and had a knife lodged in her side. _**

**_Thank you.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter five:_Small Town Blues_**

* * *

The news spread around town like wild fire. Everyone wondered why someone would do such a shameful this to poor old Adele Stackhouse. Then when news came up that Alana had been beaten to the brink of death, the whole town was shaken up even more. Not only was Adele hit in the head by her own frying pan but now Alana was thrown into the mix even though she was the new girl in town. People had mixed emotions some thought Alana may have been a fangbanger like Maudette and Dawn and that she was targeted, Gran happened to be there but the police shot that down due to the fact when they examined her there were no bites or marks on her. Others thought Jason did it, angry that Alana hadn't fell for his charm and when Gran tried to calm him, he was blinded by rage hitting her to get her off of him. The town didn't know what to think. Some thought it was meant for Sookie but the killer grabbed the wrong girl. No one knew what to think but, everyone was now on guard. If the killer not only had the heart to kill the ladies in Bon Temp but a fine upstanding citizen like Mrs. Adele Stackhouse, no one was safe. People volunteered search parties to look for evidence but they saw nothing. No car tire tracks, no weapons, no DNA. Whoever did this wasn't new to the killing scene and that is what scared all the citizens.

The whole town in it's moment of fear came together. All the women cooked for Sookie and Jason in attempt to show their support but, one small gesture and Sookie was a ticking time bomb that exploded. Jason hadn't heard of the incident but, when he found out he speed off to the Stackhouse home and smacked Sookie across the face knowing it was her that was suppose to be targeted and instead, Gran and Alana payed for her sin. In the heat of it all, Sookie went to Bill's house for comfort ending up losing her virginity to the man she says she loves.

Godric had flown to Shreveport that morning that Adele and Alana were brought to the E.R. Sookie would visit them in the day as Godric and Eric would meet up and go in the night. Eric didn't want anyone to know of his maker's connections to Alana, in fear that this may have been someone other than the Bon Temps killer. Adele had slipped into a coma but was stabilized. After two days Alana had woken up that evening with Godric at her bedside holding her hand and Eric at the edge of her bed calling her his "little viking." Sookie showed up that morning and talked to Alana promising she would find out who did this and put his face in a meat shredder, Sam visited her along with Tara and Lafayette trying to make her laugh and comfort her. As Godric entered the private hospital room along with Eric, he saw an officer talking to Alana.

"Alana, what happened when you were pushed down the stairs. Come on a few you more answers and I will let you rest." Alana nodded as Andy patted her shoulder. "Well, he smacked me across the face and pushed me to the ground. He then told me this is how I shouldn't have come here, I guess he referred to Bon Temps... but his accent was different like he was from some other place but Bon Temps. He- he, I'm sorry could you get me some water?" Alana shook her tears away as Andy grabbed her a glass of water. She drank it and Andy smiled at her sadly and told her that if she needed time or wanted to write it down that he would be fine with that, since her throat was still bruised from being choked. Godric and Eric listen to the conversation, Godric was shaking in rage at what some evil human placed upon Alana and Adele. "He hit me again and began to choke me, I scratched him but he didn't seem to care. He laughed and then when he finished he stood up and kicked by in the jaw and grabbed the knife that was from the kitchen and stabbed me, telling me to learn from my mistakes or he would come back and this time I would end up like the rest, he left and muttered I was to pretty to die just yet." Andy sighed and hugged her telling her if she needed anything to call him that he didn't care what time it was.

He left the room looking at the 16 year old boy and the tall blonde, Eric stopped him and asked, "Did that really happen?" Andy asked if he was family and Eric said he was her sister's husband, that he was sent here due to his wife's pregnancy, she was unable to travel. Andy nodded and spoke softly, "Well, you aren't family but close to it so yes. Everything she said matches the evidence but the issue is, well it's all weird but, she don' have a blood type. Now the doctors say it may be a rare blood disease, since that have gotten two others like her. I will keep you updated Mr..?" Eric glamoured Andy, "You do not remember me. You walked out and went straight to your car, conflicted on what Alana said since she was only a girl, not a fangbanger." Andy nodded and left.

Eric walked in to see Godric at Alana's side. Godric held her as she reminisced about some memories that her, Godric and some girl, Nexie had. Laughing at the memories as Godric chuckled but was on the verge of tears. The young girl was still young and spirited even after the whole situation. A small girl of the age of 18, ran into the room with a nurse running after her saying she had to be family. The young girl turned around tell the nurse off, "Shut up. I am family, now why don't you go on home to sulk in your misery since your husband left you for that girl who worked at Hooters in Monroe. We know you only do this job to go home and sit with your pet cat, Felix, and drink red wine from a box as you lay in bed wondering if the man you thought loved you would ever come back."

The nurse took a step back, "How- how did you know?" The girl took a step forward and said dangerously, "Cause I am your worst nightmare. Now leave." The middle aged nurse scampered off in horror. The 18 year old with lavender hair stared at her cousin in horror. Eric observed the girl, her lavender hair with a black beanie, she wore ripped jeans and a gray muscle tee that read, _Six Feet Under. _Her cherry black lipstick and dark brown combat boots gave her an edgy look. Godric saw her and stood up, "Nexie, you are here." Nexie nodded her head and ran to Godric. Hugging him he looked down at the young girl who he cared for, Nexie looked at up at Godric as a fatherly figure as much as she denied it she would gladly die for him as would Alana.

"Alana?" She asked as Godric moved aside to reveal the 28 year old girl lying on the hospital bed. "Hey Cuz, how you feeling?" Nexie asked her cousin sweetly. Nexie may have been a bad ass on the outside she was all kind-hearted and soft on the inside. Alana looked at her cousin and smiled, she lifted her arm to gesture for her to come closer. Nexie sat on the edge of the bed as Godric and Eric stood side by side watching the rare part of Nexie unfold.

"Hey Nanie, how you doing?" Nexie twirled her cousin's hair and looked at her with concern. "Well, as fine as any would be, though nurses are impressed how quickly I am healing. I should be getting out soon. And you?" Nexie smiled at her cousin, "You know it's hard trying to stay perfect and all but I manage. Who's the giant?"

Alana laughed along with Godric as Nexie gestured her question towards Eric who smirk at her analogy. "That would be Eric, he is the one that saved me and Adele." Alana smiled at Eric as much of an ass he was he had good in him. "Thank you, Giant, for saving my cousin. Where is the lady of the house anyways?" She referred to Mrs. Stackhouse. Godric spoke up, "She is doing well but has slipped into a coma. The doctors say she will be just fine." Nexie nodded and looked at her cousin and smirked.

Alana looked a the sinister grin on her cousin's face, "What?"

Nexie spoke in an ancient mermaid tongue, "I can't believe you two haven't screwed each other. He is handsome, though I do prefer the blonde one. Now he looks like a killer in the sack. Should I give it a test run and tell you all about it?" Alana's mouth dropped at her cousin's confession. She replied in her native tongue, "Nexie! I don't want to know about the people that you fuck. I will pass, enjoy yourself."

Nexie laughed at Alana, the two vampires exchanged looks at the sight of the two girls speaking a foreign tongue they never heard before. Nexie spoke innocently in English, "Hey! I am just saying you can't look like that and suck at it. Maybe we can all get together and you know... play." Alana's face turned bright red as Nexie winked at her. Eric smirked finally realizing what the two were discussing, Godric on the hand was lost. Nexie looked at Godric and shook her head, "You are such a lost cause, I fear for you." Godric merely looked at her and Nexie's eyes widened when dawned on her that he has had the same thought that she was thinking about earlier.

"I am going to, um, go and get... You know what? Nanie, you always loved those, err um." Nexie tried to find an excuse to leave, trying to get away from Godric's stare. Godric sat in the car in the corner of the room and put his hands on the back of his head, "Oh I have to hear this." Nexie gave him a pointed look, "Just you know what, B.R.B." She hurried out of the room with Eric following her.

Nexie went down the hall to see Adele Stackhouse, she had bumped into Sookie who was just leaving the hospital. Her southern twag showed, "Oh sorry miss. I wasn't paying attention."

Nexie looked at the blonde and put two and two together, "Oh you must be Sookie! Hey, I am Nexie. I am Alana's cousin." Sookie looked at her and smiled, "Yes, I heard all about you. How long have you been here?" Nexie told her she arrived not to long ago, that she had just came straight from the airport and was planning on renting a room at a motel.

"Oh. Well I don't know if you want to but, you can stay at the house if you like. I mean it is kind of lonely and I know that Alana will be discharged soon, so you are more than welcomed." Nexie looked shocked, "Oh um, well thank you, then. I just wanted to see how Mrs. Stackhouse was but, I will be in contact." The ladies said there goodbyes. When she laid her eyes upon Adele, her eyes began to tear up at the sight of the elderly woman with a bandage wrapped around her head and cuts on her body. At that moment Nexie could only imagine the fight she had to put up.

* * *

_Couple of days__ later:_  


Alana had healed completely due to Godric's blood to top her off. Everyone was shocked when she walked into Merlotte's with Nexie by her side. Everyone clapped and shouted. One guy was drunk enough to stand on a chair and shout, "Toast to the 'Lana for being alive as well as Mrs. Stackhouse and fuck you to the man who did that!" Everyone drank and shouted. Alana had introduced her Nexie to to the patrons. Nexie sat at the table with Jason.

"Okay freakiest place you've done it." Nexie asked the womanizer.

Jason was the first to answer with no hesitation, "Behind the Merlotte's dumpster." Nexie laughed and said, "In the changing room at a store." Jason and Nexie clanked their beers together and gulped it down. Alana walked passed the two and called the 'Pigs.' Alana hung out with Lafayette, who was still concerned for her, "Hookah I loves you, but damn are you crazy. You go through so much and here yo sexy ass is, smiling like it never happened. What ever you have been takin', had those happy pills over to La-la." Alana laughed, "You know what things happen, the only way to live is to keep on moving plus, being here with is like a damn happy pill."

The night waned on. Alana was helping waitress since Sookie was going on and on about how Bill wasn't in the bombing, that three rednecks decided to blow up a vampire nest. Nexie was hanging out with Jason, Hoyt and Rene while Alana and Tara would laugh as they annoyed the crap out Lafayette.

Nexie was talking about the new house she had just bought, Arlene had heard the conversation and cut in, "Oh! I love that Victorian house. It is just to die for. It has blue shutters and its cream white. It's so expensive though! I'm glad to see we have a friend of Alana's officially staying here." Rene looked at Arlene and smiled at her.

On the other side of the room Tara and Alana were dancing in the kitchen while Lafayette was cooking and occasionally dancing with them. Alana's phone buzzed, she opened up the group chat now Nexie had been added in, she was making fun of Eric and the fact he sat on a throne.

Eric: _How is everything in that back water town of yours? I heard Billy boy is alive. Shame._

Nexie: _aw were u upset, that he may come and steal that cheap ass throne of urs?_

Godric: _What happened?_

Eric: _Never. A vampire nest was blown up by humans. They believe Bill was in the house turns out he had left before dawn._

Nexie: G_uess who bought a house the other day? this girl! Nanie u coming through and where are my fries? Stop dancing with Tara in the kitchen and tell Lafayette to get cooking_

Alana: _A house, that means you're staying! Lafayette said to stop flirting with Jason and get them yourself, you know your way around Merlotte's. What about Sook?_

Godric: _ Congratulations Nex, I am glad you are staying. _

Alana: _I know right. Looks like more of a reason to dance. _

Eric: _She is staying? Well this will be good, more headaches. Alana, would you care to dance for me privately ;)_

Nexie: _Yes I am, giant. Nanie, we will talk to her. 212 Woodberry drive, the home of two mermaids. ooh! it has a ring to it.  
_

Alana: _Godric! He's is doing it again._

Godric: _Don't talk to Ally like that.  
_

Eric: _Though I do recall Nexie talking to Alana while undressing me her eyes. Say, Nexie..  
_

Alana: _As long as I don't know about it, go for it__._

Nexie: _i think im__ gonna vom. _

Nexie came to the window and demanded her fries. Arlene came up to the window and asked for Alana to follow her. While inside Sam's office Arlene hugged her. "Doll, I am so sorry for everything that has happened to you. I am glad you seem better, when I heard the news I tried to visit but Colby came down with one of those 24 or viruses and was a green as grass." Alana looked at Arlene and softly said, "Hey! Don't work yourself up. I am fine, Colby is fine I assume, Adele is better. Everything worked out. Now go work your little butt off, go on. Skip!" Arlene hugged Alana and the two left the room.

Alana walked out into the bar and smiled at Sam. She scanned the bar seeing Nexie putting her head on the table, about to pass out. Alana tapped Nexie on the shoulder, "Come on, time to haul you home." Nexie groaned as she stood up. She waved goodbye to the trio as Alana waved to Lafayette, Tara, Sam and Arlene. Once Alana put Nexie in the car she got directions to her soon to be home.

Pulling up the driveway Alana and Nexie got out of the car, Nexie was now wide awake. Opening the front door Alana was taken back by the house. There was a spiral stair case that led to the upstairs, a parlor to the right that reminded Alana of the Greece with the Mediterranean color and furniture. The library was to the left that had boxes of books in a corner and two chairs still wrapped up by the fire place. When she walked straight she saw a dinning room that matched the polar in a ways and a kitchen that was marble counter tops and a light blue color. Upstairs was five bedrooms, three being light tight since this was an old vampire nest. The house was gorgeous, Alana was in love with it all.

"Close your mouth or else someone might stick something in there." Alana turned around to see Nexie in yoga pants and a baggy tee. Nexie throw clothing at her, "Here, take these. You're sleeping over. Make up wipes are in the bathroom." Alana took the clothing and grabbed Nexie's bracelet that prevented mermaids from changing whenever in contact with water. Every mermaid has one, it's a necessity. Taking a quick shower, and dried off. Putting her hair in a bun and dressing in a ACDC muscle tee and a yoga shorts, she left the bathroom.

"You know, I really hate these shorts. I minus well wore a damn pair of underwear." Alana yelled coming down the stairs. Nexie was on the couch in the basement, "Stop complaining, walk around naked for all I care. I do it all the time." Alana entered the basement and smacked the side of her head and hopped over the couch and sat, "I know. I remember waking up to seeing you cook like that. See that phase hasn't passed yet." The two girls watched television commenting on which Bridezilla was their favorite.

* * *

Alana said she was going upstairs and said goodnight. Walking into one of the bedrooms she looked at the box of movies, taking all the movies out she placed them on the floor. She wanted to organize them into certain piles since Nexie of course just threw it all into a box and put tape to seal the box.

"I've always hated this movie. I should have burned it when I had the chance." Alana turned around to face Godric holding up the movie Twilight. She was stunned, breathing heavily she saw him drag his eyes all over her body. "What the hell? Ric, I told you to never pull that appear out of no where crap. And for your information, I like the movies." She snatched the movie out of his hands dumping it on the floor, bending down to pick up another box of movies she felt his eyes bore into her butt.

"Would you like to help or keep eye fucking me as Nexie calls it." Godric smirked at her and was about to bend down when they both heard Nexie yell, "AHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

Alana ran out of the room along with Godric to find a Eric and Nexie in the parlor. Nexie was leaning back avoiding what was in Eric's hand as he attempted to hand something over to her. She gasped and said, "Is- Is that what I think it is?" Eric took an unnecessary deep breath and responded, "Yes, it's your uniform. Now take it."

Alana and Godric exchanged looks of confusion, what was the big deal the both had thought. Nexie then leaned forward and quietly whispered as if she was in fear of telling a major secret, "But... it... it's fake leather." Alana groaned and spoke, "Really? Are you joking right now? You yell like you just saw death and it's over this crap!"

Nexie wide-eyed and her mouth opened as if she was talking to the biggest idiot in the world, "Uh, Yeah! It's the death of fashion. He can't expect me to work in some fake leather. Gods know where it's been or worse who made it. I can't touch something that was made in a toxic disgusting factory handled by machines! It's... P-leather.." Alana sighed and shook her head. She turned around and walked out of the room, Godric looked at the two. "Children."

He walked away as he heard both of them yelling after him, that they were not children. Godric went upstairs to Alana's room. He heard her in the bathroom adjacent to room. Godric picked up the movie, Casablanca and smiled. He remembered when he first met Alana.

_Flashback:_

_Godric was in a movie store when he saw a young woman in a white dress browsing the stands settling her eyes on Casablanca. Godric smiled at the woman she dropped the DVD onto the floor in distraction of Godric's smile, no one else was in that section so he ran at vampire speed and picked it up for her. "They had a date with fate in Casablanca." Godric said handing the movie over for her, she didn't seem fazed by him because she knew exactly what she was and he knew that she had known. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you for picking it up." A drops of water had fallen from the ceiling and landed on her foot, due to poor construction, immediately scales appeared where the droplets had made contact with her skin. The woman had dropped the DVD on the floor and took a step back. Godric bent down and picked up the DVD again but when he got back up he saw the woman had made a run for it. Godric looked around and used his vampire speed and followed the girl's scent. He saw her run past the yellow house and run down the steps. He zoomed past her as she continued running down steps towards her home. He stood in front of her, running right into him. She fell into his arms as an instinct she wrapped her arms around him, almost in a hugging stance. When she had realized whose arms were holding her she lifted her head. Trying to push him away but he held her tightly. _

_"Please! Let go of me, sir. I beg you, you are starting to scare me!" She yelled in Greek. After a while she stopped fighting him. He finally released her telling her if she ran he would catch her again and never let go. She looked at him, "What do you want from me? I leave the store and you chase me as if I was running away with a precious item. That is most certainly not a way to-" Godric cut her off, by clapping his hand over the mouth of hers. She widened her eyes and pushed him away, "Who do you think you are! Never ever touch me! What do you want from me? Leave me be as I will do to you." _

_"What are you?" He asked curiously._

_"What do you mean? I'm a girl." She looked at him pretending to be offended. _

_"You are a creature of the sea. I can smell the ocean and fresh air on you." He leaned closely to her. She scoffed, "Well you do happen to be surrounded by fresh air and oceans." _

_She walked past him, he walked along side her. They walked silently until he stopped her, "What is your name?" _

_"Alana and you are?" She turned to face him. "Godric. I am a-" _

_She cut him off, "I know what you are. You're a bloodsucking creature of the night. I knew the moment I laid eyes upon you." He took her hand and asked again, "What are you?" She looked at him and spoke softly, "A secret. That is what I am." Godric looked at her, "I would like to see you again, Alana." He wrote down his name and where to meet him the following night on the back of the movie she had been looking at. He handed it to her and kissing her cheek he whispered, "Until the moon shines in the sky, once again." With that he vanished._

_End of Flashback_

His hand glided over the DVD case where his name was written and the place they met. "I see you found it." Alana was standing behind him smiling. He nodded and walked over to the DVD player and put in the disc. As he waited for the movie to load he was surprised to see what had come on the screen. It wasn't the movie but a video that was recorded over the movie. Alana sat down next to him and grabbed the remote and pressed play.

Scenes of Alana and Godric over the course of ten years played. He smiled at Alana's face when it appeared on the screen, "Godric, I know I haven't seen you in forever... okay well maybe not forever but 2 months without seeing you has felt like an eternity. I wanted to say, I miss you and love you Ricky-Ric *Chuckles* I hope you enjoy the movie, oh, and also the movie Casablanca comes on right after so no worries about buying a new movie." The screen switched to the time when Godric had taken Alana out on the town, it showed them dancing and laughing when she stepped on his toes. The time where she dragged him shoe shopping and the reenacted the prince putting Cinderella's slipper on her foot with a pair of blue electric pumps Alana still had. Godric laughed at the part where Godric was asleep and Nexie and Alana decided to scribble on his face. He smiled softly at the part where Nexie must have recorded Alana and Godric hugging goodbye at the door when he was going back to Dallas. Also, he smiled watching the time when nursed a bird back to health and Alana crying because she wanted to keep the bird. A clip of Nexie telling Godric to wear the Santa hat cause he was older than Jesus cause Godric to laugh loudly.

Alana leaned her head on Godric's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder she watched Godric's face smile brightly. It was one of the days Godric had been most happiest, the day where Alana's close friend, a fairy, had given her a vile of her blood so Godric could walk in the sun. Nexie was recording it, Alana had managed to get him to mix it with the blood donor packets and convinced him to walk in the sun. When he walked outside he watched the sunrise and held Alana close to him, he told her he loved her and laughed when he felt the sun on his skin. The last scene was of Nexie admitting into the camera how she felt he was like the father she never had and how he was asleep at the time and was debating whether or not to give him a hair cut. When Alana appeared on the screen, "So this is the ending. I really hope to see you again." She teared up at that moment and continued, "Ricky, you are the greatest thing that has happened to me, even if you did give me food poisoning at your attempt to cook for Nexie and I. I love you to the moon and back, as you once said 'They had a date with fate in Casablanca.' We really did have a date with fate when we met except it was because of Casablanca." A tear rolled down her cheek and the video ended.

The movie Casablanca began to play, Alana paused the movie and look at Godric who was smiling at the cover. "I can't believe you made that for me. Over ten years you took our whole friendship and played it into beautiful scenes of You and I, even of Nexie?" She nodded at him, "I made you the video hoping to send it to you since we hadn't scene each other in a long time. Yet, I never had the heart to send it over because I felt like if I sent it away I would lose the only memory I had of you. I watched it and even Nexie would steal it and watch the video because you mean so much to us."

"You truly are amazing, Alana. I have to say that had to be the most sentimental and best gifts anyone has every showed me." Alana stood up and walked over to her purse, she pulled out a long leather cord that held a bronze pendent that seemed to look have a anchor shape. Godric's eyes looked at the necklace he had given to Alana.

"I remember when you gave it to me. It was at the brink of dawn, when you were able to walk in the day time. You took the necklace off and put it in my hands and told me you loved me and walked forward and laughed at the feeling of the sun dancing on your skin. You had told me later on it was the necklace your mother had given you right before your village was raided by the Romans. When I told you I couldn't accept such a gift you placed it around my neck and said it was time it was passed down to someone you would die for just as she had said to you and just as her father had told her when he made it for her. I never took it off until I moved here. Not wanting for someone to notice it was yours. I always kept it with me though. I had someone bless it in Aphrodite's honor that way I could use it to not only to prevent changing into a mermaid but, to also protect whoever wore it and the person who had given it to them. This was one of the most sentimental and best gifts I had ever received."

Godric stood up and touched the cold metal. He held it remembering his mother giving it to him by the fire where the food was cooking. She had sent him to the woods to get wood and when he got back he found the village ransacked and was taken and sold into slavery instead of being murdered.

He smiled at it and placed it over her head and onto her neck, "Now people will know you are mine. Not out of protection because of what you are, but because of who you are to me."

He then leaned town and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled during the kiss, he gently parted his lips as she parted her. Their tongues danced with each other just as they had danced for the first time under the stars in Greece. Godric broke the kiss put his forehead against hers, place his hand against her cheek, he whispered, "Lei sembra sempre di fare il bagno la tua strada verso il cuore della gente." _(You always seem to swim your way into the hearts of people.)_

Alana laughed at his little joke about her swimming, as he smiled down at her and kissed her again.


	6. The Traitors

_**Previously: Alana is in the hospital, waking up she discovers that Adele has been a coma. Nexie comes storming in, and buys a house since her Alana is her gaurdian/watcher. Alana gets healed by Godric's blood. Nexie and Jason begin to have a conversation and ends up passing out at the table, due to sleepiness. Alana leaves Merlotte's and grabs Nexie and goes to Nexie's house. As the two hang out and prepare for bed, Alana spots a box labeled Movies and opens it. She sorts through it and gets scared when Godric appears behind her. While Eric and Nexie are fighting due to the fact of the attire Nexie has to where as a uniform in his bar. Godric finds an old movie and noticed it was recorded over with scenes of their time together, she reveals she still has his necklace from when he was human. The two realize their feelings and say their true feelings. **_

_**A/N: I wanted to explain Alana being Nexie's watcher/guardian. Even though Nexie is obviously older than eighteen, since she is the heir to the throne she has to be protected due the fact Nexie's mother wasn't able to care for her (which you will see why in later chapters) Alana stepped up and has cared for Nexie ever since. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: The Traitors **_

* * *

Alana awoke to the sight of Godric lying down next to her; his beautiful sculptured face laid closely to hers. A very startled Alana shot up and stared at him, he was sleeping with his arm loosely around across her abdominal. Her heart was rapidly pumping preparing herself for the fight or flight response. He awoke at the sudden movement and fear radiating off of the mermaid. He sat up facing her with worry, "La mia bellezza, what happened?"

Alana stared at the man who only a few seconds ago scared her to death. She looked at him and took a deep breath, looking into his eyes. His blue/green eyes examine her finally staring into her sea foam green eyes with love and concern. She could have sworn that last night was all a dream. The whole thing with Nexie and Eric fighting over the attire he wanted her to wear, Godric watching the video, her showing him the necklace he gave her, the kiss; it was a dream she could have sworn it. Godric could see her in deep thought and didn't interrupt her. She looked down and saw the necklace dangling from her neck. It all clicked in her head, everything that happened was real. She touched the necklace and looked at him, "Nothing, I am fine. Go back to sleep before you get the bleeds." He looked at her for a few seconds more.

"Alana? What is it? You are acting very peculiar." Alana smiled at his voice, she always loved his accent. She chuckled, "I am telling you I couldn't be better." Godric felt her mood change, he shyly smiled and kissed her temple. The two laid down and faced each other, Godric pulled her closer to him. She put her face underneath his neck, she kissed his neck softly as she nestled against his muscular physique. Godric wrapped his arm around her her small waist pulling her closer to him. He glided his hand down her spine causing her to shiver, "Resta con me per sempre e io ti darò il mondo, Ally." _(Stay with me forever and I will give you the world, Ally.) _

Alana looked up at him, "There is no place I would rather be than be here with you." Godric kissed her on the lips and the two fell back asleep.

Three hours Alana woke up again, she looked at the clock that read: 11:56

Alana untangled herself from Godric's hold and rolled out of bed, she felt a hand grab hers. "Where are you going?" She stood up walking around the bed towards Godric's side of the bed and the bathroom, "I have to see a friend and possible job openings, I will try to be back before dusk." She kissed him lightly on the nose, he quickly grabbed her and kissed her passionately. He slid his hand through her hair, she straddled him and cupped his cheek. Godric felt his arousal and his fangs released. Alana felt them descend but continued to kiss him, she felt his bulge in between her legs. Rubbing his arousal against her she moaned, she broke the kiss and looked at him with a playful smile.

"Really, I have to go." She tried to get off of him but he had an iron grip on her waist. "You aren't going anywhere looking like that." She looked down to see her yoga shorts and her shirt that expose everything almost. He squeezed her butt and gave a devilish smirk at her. "Please, I really need to go. But... I promise when I come back I will make it up to you in various ways." She winked at him causing him to growl. "What kind of ways? Don't tease me, Ms. Sofokleous."

She got off him running her fingers down his bare chest from his 6 pack to the beginning of his pants, she leaned over him and spoke closely to his lips, "Well for starters I will give you a... shirt to cover yourself up." She stood up and laughed hysterically, walking towards the bathroom Godric watched her dramatically sway her hips and begin to take her shirt off then close the door before she fully turned around. Godric took an unnecessary breath, "Infuriating woman, what have I gotten myself into."

* * *

Alana left the room with her denim button up shirt, blue jeans, and brown knee high boots. She put her hair in a messy bun and put an orange scarf and grabbed the keys and purse on her way out. She got in her car and drove around town looking for work, since Alana was older then she looks she pulled out her fake I.D. that said she was 28, the same one that she had shown Pam. She had studied many things over the span of her lifetime walking up to a building she took out her resume and and information.

After her three hour job hunt, she decided to go to Merlotte's and talk to Sam about what he had thought about job's since he had been here longer. She pulled up to the Merlotte's parking lot and walked in, since it was after lunch hour it was pretty empty. Arlene, Sookie and Sam were at the bar talking. Alana walked up and joined the group, "Hey guys."

Arlene stood up and hugged Alana, Sookie hugged her and spoke, "Well great to know you didn't come home. But it was fine I was busy anyways." Before Alana could break the hug she whispered in Sookie's ear, "Well with that scent on you, I am kind of glad I didn't." She was referring to Bill and her having sex. Sookie turned red and walked to the back as Alana turned to Sam, "Hey I came here to ask you about these jobs. I applied to all of them but, I want to know what your take is on how they are." Sam smiled and took the applications and looked over them.

"Hey, doll I wanted to ask you a huge favor. Now I know you have done a lot for me but I really need to ask you for something, I tried to ask Sookie but she is going on date. Well, Renee and I have been going strong for a while but lately we haven't been ou-"

"I'll watch them for you. Plus I have been wanting to bake and Nexie complains that I try to make her fat when I do, so it would give me a really good excuse. Plus they are adorable." Arlene breathed a sigh of relief, she hugged Alana and brought Alana over to the kids and introduced them. Alana sat with the kids and got to know them having a really good time, they really were entertaining and adorable. Arlene was gushing over how Alana was a life saver to Sookie and Sam. Alana opened the group chat:

Alana: _Hey Arlene's kids are coming over. I will bring them with me, the two love birds are going out._

Nexie: _I'm not cleaning up shit so u can handle that. Yes! That means ur gonna cook. About time._

Alana: _Hahaha. They are old enough to it themselves, yes I will cook for you three. Godric and Eric I need you to act human as possible, with all this drama I don't need to have anyone harm Nexie or those kids. So human at all time or I will silver you both if either of you screw this up._

Godric: I_ will make sure Eric controls himself__. _

Eric: _Teacup humans. What a great night to spend the one day Fangtasia is closed. _

Alana: _Good you both agree. Eric play nice or I will drag you out of Nexie's bedroom. _

Nexie: _ He was amazing. Since I told you I would let you know._

Alana: Well,_ thank you for informing me. We are coming by the evening._

Alana walked to Arlene and told her she was at her cousin's house, the one that lived in Arlene's dream home. Alana was going to follow Arlene home and get the kids stuff so Arlene could get ready and not go out of the way to drop the kids off. Alana went to Sookie and brought her to Sam's office, "I need to talk to you."

The blonde nodded and Alana continued, "I think I am going to move into Nexie's. After everything with the intruder and I know you and Bill like to you know. I love living with you but it's just-"

"I understand." Alana looked at the blonde. She was nervous that Sookie would have been offended by her actions, "I know it's a lot to take in and you have your cousin here and I understand the need to be with someone you have grown up with and who is like you. I have no problems but only if you promise to come by and cook for me." She laughed and hugged Alana.

"So this date? Where are you two going?" Alana winked at Sookie, elbowing her as they walked out the office. "He won't tell me. He says it's a surprise." The two went back towards the bar, Sam looked at Alana and told her to come by him.

"So, gorgeous. How you been we haven't hung out in a while." Alana shook her head, "I promise we will soon, handsome. I got you. Now tell me what to look for and what to dump with these places." She picked up the application and looked at it.

"Well, these three are garbage. They are nasty to their workers and often don't pay on time. The others are great but I recommend the Harley and Wilkes Doctor's office. Since old man Wilkes died they have been needing a new doctor." Alana smiled at him and thanked him. She left with Arlene and drove with Lisa in her car who was going on and on about the new boy in her school who was "so cute." Alana smiled at her and listened to her gush over him.

Arlene gave Alana spare clothing and pajamas just in case she didn't get back early. Alana spent twenty minutes reassuring that the kids would be fine and took the list of emergency contacts. The three set off Sookie's house to get her stuff then to the Mini-Mart to pick of cooking and baking supplies. While Alana picked up the ingredients for the Balsamic Chicken, that originated from her country. Her phone vibrated:

Godric: _Where are you, Ally?_

Eric: _Let her come later. Teacup humans are better off._

Nexie: _No, come bitchh. I am fuckin' starved and I could ur amazing cooking. hurry asap_

Eric: _Human food is repulsive._

Godric: _And__ Nexie is in one of her moods as well._

Alana: _I am with the kids in the market getting stuff for the balsamic chicken. Give me fifteen mins._

Nexie: _FINALLY. I love that reminds me of home. see ya boobycakes _

Eric: _Humans..._

Alana: _Shut up Eric. _

The three paid and walked back to the car, they talked and laughed at the lady who claimed the chicken spoke to her. When they drove up the driveway, Colby and Lisa we gaping at the large house. Nexie ran out the front door and attacked Alana, jumping on her she yelled, "YOU ARE HOME! I NEED FOOD I AM GOING TO DIE OF STARVATION!" Alana was released by Nexie and went to the trunk of the car to unload the groceries.

Alana looked at her cousin, Nexie was wearing a baggy white sweater, a floral skirt, tan polka dot pantyhose and beige ankle boots. Alana shouted at Nexie while she was talking to the kids, "Are those my clothes, Nexie!" Godric and Eric appeared at the front steps making their way towards the group.

"Yeah, so? You weren't wearing it so it was looking at me saying, 'Please wear me Nexie, we are soooooo lonely.' Who am I to resist." Alana rolled her eyes and began to unload the car. Godric walked up to Alana and kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled at her as Nexie screamed and Eric had an annoyed look on his face. "They kissed! That means they are a thing. You owe me $300, Giant."

Godric chuckled, "I told you she was in her moods." He grabbed the groceries while Eric grabbed her luggage, the two watched Alana grab the kids hands and joke around while going into the house. Alana picked up Colby and spun him around as Lisa was jumping and laughing. Godric smiled at the sight, Eric noticed his maker's face.

"I give myself fifteen minutes before I consider eating them." Eric said and walked away towards the house, Godric looked at his child and shook his head.

"Truly the viking at heart, Eric."

* * *

"Okay! Lisa get me four eggs and Colby stop eating the mix that's disgusting." Alana was in the kitchen making a cake with strawberry filling. Godric was helping Colby mix the batter when Nexie came in and took a photo. She saw what they were all doing. "What the hell! Cake! Nanie, why do you do this to me!"

"I got you job applications so just pick one."

Nexie walked to the table and picked one up. "Oh, ew." Alana rolled her eyes, "I was thinking we could fit in more with a job. Isn't better than standing around here doing nothing?"

"Well, since I rejected Eric's offer to work at Fangtasia cause I would wear P-Leather, I will stick to my painting. Thanks for the offer! I like my freelance. Do what I want, when I want."

"Nexie, how many paintings can you sell?" Nexie rolled her eyes, "I will look at them but just look!"

Eric waltzed in a gave a disgusted look, "I am going to Fangtasia for something. Nexie would you like to come?" Nexie a whining noise, eying the cake, "Well.. The cake but, I wanna go. Damn.."

"I will buy you a cake on the way there." Nexie eyes lit up. "SOLD!" She kissed Alana's cheek and hugged Godric from behind. Saying goodbye to the kids, Eric grabbed her hand and led her out. Alana put the radio on and began singing, Godric laughed at her attempt to sing the guitar part after she attempted to attack him with the mix on her finger she told the kids wash up for dinner.

"You are really good with those kids." Godric said grabbing her at her waist. "Well, they are adorable, you are really good with them too. I mean after all these years of not being around them you still act as if they were your own it's sweet. Eric on the other hand is deciding what kind of coffin they should be buried in."

Godric laughed, "I am sorry." Alana looked at him, "For?" He looked down at the ground and smiled, "For not giving you this. Not being able to walk in the sun or children-"

"Hey. Stop that. I don't care about that, Ricky. You know I don't. I got you and you got me, everything will play out." Alana said smiling at him. "Now, I have to go put the cake in so scoot." Alana laughed and put the cake in the oven. Colby came running as Lisa chased him, "Help 'Lana!" Colby ran around Alana, Lisa was red and angry. "Hey! Relax, what's the problem?" Alana looked at Lisa trying not to laugh.

Colby began quickly, "She- she is chasin' me and all I wanted was to use some soap but she wasn't lettin' me."

"Well! If you weren't such a -"

"Okay! Well, Lisa you shouldn't have annoyed your brother like that and Colby spraying Lisa with shaving cream wasn't really necessary." Colby unwrapped his hands from Alana's leg and stood straight up. Godric watched as Alana got into mother mode with the Arlene's kids. "Colby help Godric set the table and Lisa lets change and I will put your hair up out of your face." She left the room with Lisa.

"So... Are you like 'Lana's boyfriend or somethin'?" Colby asked as he put the place mats on the table. Godric smiled at the little boy, "Yes, I suppose I am." Colby looked at the table and noticed it was set for only three. "Aren't you gon' eat?" Godric had to think quickly, "No, I ate before you two came over with my other friend."

Alana entered the room with Lisa in her pajamas. She winked at Godric at how he lied to the young boy.

* * *

"He didn't do it," Sookie said breathlessly. Nexie rolled my eyes as Eric nodded like he was loyal to something by blind faith. Nexie didn't know what to think about Sookie, this is the woman who let her cousin stay in her house. She was all nice and stuff but, there was something about Sookie Nexie didn't like, even Pam had agreed. Maybe Nexie was being to harsh but, then again Mermaids have great sixth sense. Pam gave her a smirk, before watching the scene carefully. This woman – Ginger, Eric called her had fangs marks on her arms, running all along them, as well as some cigarette burns. This is what you called white trash Nexie thought. Eric slid his hand on her back while she sat on the bar stool.

"Ginger, someone's been stealing money from the bar," Sookie told her.

"Really?" Ginger replied, shifting in her set. Suddenly interesting, Nexie began to listen.

The "little wonderful telepath" that comes in the form of Sookie Stackhouse looked up at Eric. "She didn't do it. But she knows who did."

Nexie's ears perked up. Bill gave her a dark look, probably cause Nexie wanted to see some action. She couldn't help myself, finally some entertainment. Everyone loves a little chaos. Bill liked the fact he had more power over Eric or so he thinks, but he clearly thought he held something over Eric and that was Sookie with her power. Pathetic for both of them, "I knew at least three other telepaths. Kind of a drag if you ask me, they don't know how to have fun," Nexie laughed at her thought.

Ginger looked baffled. "What? Fuck you!"

"Kinky." Nexie said boredly and Eric glanced at her. He quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the lavender haired girl.

"Who?" Sookie asked. "Who's gonna kill you?"

"Ooh we are playing clue now?" Nexie said, now she wasn't regretting leaving the house. She kept an eye on Sookie, watching her shake Ginger's hands as if that would spill her secrets.

"Ginger, honey, what's his name?"

Come one who is it? It's like watching a fucking soap opera to Nexie.

"I-It's blank, like her memory's been erased," Sookie stuttered.

"I don't know anything I swear!" Ginger gasped, looking up in horror at Pam and Eric.

"She's been Glamoured," Pam said annoyed at the whole situation. Nexie winked at her, watching Eric's eyes drag from Ginger, to Sookie, to Pam. Nexie began wondering who it was, she bet twenty dollars it was the vampire with the bad skin completion, Longshadow. No one was that calm until they said she was glamoured, then all of the sudden he listened.

"By a vampire," Sookie whispered. Wow, Captain Obvious please enlighten us on how you managed to figure that out. Just seconds later, Longshadow leaped from behind the bar and aimed straight for Sookie. He dived right for the neck, and Nexie would have given him a 10 for his amazing skills.

Eric seemed quite bored, while Pam and Nexie were amused at Sookie about to get her throat ripped out and Bill freaking out. Nexie began to think if she should have helped out with her powers but, Bill came swooping in to save the day. As if he did his heroic act of breaking the tab, and displaying it like he was going to murder Satan then go through with it, that was a shocker. Just when the blood was about to fly all over the place, Nexie put her hand up and made a force field to block the blood get onto her. Everyone looked around and saw Nexie carelessly holding her force field.

Eric, Pam, and Bill gave her a sideways look, "What? Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of my hair and these clothes aren't even mine. Bill's heroic act wouldn't protect me from getting dirty." Pam smiled and Eric chuckled, she released her force field.

Ginger began screeching like a banshee, Pam obviously had enough, "Ginger, Enough."

Nexie looked at Sookie and tried hard to contain her laugh, What if her mouth was open. Then again she thought when wasn't her mouth open around Bill. She began to laugh at her own sexual comment, "Nexie, I dare say you look quite happy at what had just happened." Eric whispered in her ear.

"Hey, let a girl enjoy herself." Nexie said. Between, Bill's baby fangs out trying to be scary, Longshadow staining the floor, Sookie drenched in blood and Ginger projectile vomiting. Mermaids always have been drawn to chaos. Nexie thought this was better than the time she got so angry at Godric that she caused a small tsunami that had sunken a boat at the pier.

"Humans. Honestly Bill I don't know what you see in them."

As if on point, Ginger screeched and fell to the floor in terror. She began to either put Longshadow back together or clean up but, it was still amusing to watch. If Alana was here she would be trying to help her get Ginger's little body off the floor, but Nexie wasn't go near that mess. After all her outfit meant to much and didn't want to clean blood up then eat.

"Pam why don't you get Sookie cleaned up." Pam rolled her eyes and sighed absolutely annoyed. Sookie made her way towards Pam, she walked past Nexie who became so grossed out, "Oh my goddess. Like ew, Sookie, no. You are nice but wreak of dirty hippie. Go over there." Nexie moved away from her going towards Eric who laughed at Nexie's reaction to Sookie.

"Looks like you're in trouble, Bill. Office. Now."

"Well as fun as this is, Mommy and Daddy at my house are going to want me home. So dueces. " I began, I wanted to run home and eat my cake and tell Godric and Alana everything. It's not everyday you see projectile vomiting, stakings, theft, and bill doing a dumbass move." Nexie was about to skip all the way home absolutely happy about her night but, Eric, upon hearing her intentions to leave, put stop to that.

"Come along, Nexie. The night is young. I know they won't mind, especially with those teacup humans at home."

She trailed behind the two vampires into Eric's office, sitting on top of his desk. Earning a look from Eric, but after all he was forcing her to stay and listen. Nexie looked around and saw the dull office. One red couch, a desk and metal shelves, talk about boring tastes. Nexie really hoped this wasn't Eric's taste cause after a thousand years he had to know a few thing about decoration.

A Magister would definitely be involved in this. I hate Magisters as much as I hate any rigid law-abiding bullies. Magisters were notoriously cruel. Nexie had been to one when Vampires attacked a certain spot where Mermaids in Greece often swam, where Alana and Nexie often went as well. Her and Alana were forced to represent their kind by going and telling him their are territories that are not to be crossed for hunting. Alana and Nexie one the trial but was freaked out by the sadistic magisterial punishment for the remaining vampires that attacked the waters.

The sound of my name pulled me from my thoughts. "Let me put it in terms you will understand, Eric. If it had been Nexie Longshadow was about to kill, would you have saved her?" Bill asked as a defense.

My eyes went curiously to Eric, waiting for his response. "Here is the differences between her and your human. First, Nexie would not be stupid enough to stake Longshadow while we stood with her. She would have done some other thing to him to stop the attack not stake him. That would put her in deep trouble with the Magister, Alana and her tribe." Nexie probably have done what Bill did, with all the panic she would have forgotten to use her powers. On top of that would be angry cause he was about to drink from her. "And Second, I am a good friend of her cousin/watcher and with her status in the tribe she knows what could happen. The fact that she is a Mermaid, means she is quick and powerful. As for your human she brought it upon herself. " Nexie face-palmed herself and Eric realized he had just told one of the most annoying person alive what Nexie was, and also Alana's as well.

"So she is a mermaid, do you use her for her sweet blood?"

"Don't, Bill. You and I both know…"

"Great job! You told the most annoying thing on this planet about me. Now he will never shut up."

"… to distract me from what is really important. Nexie being what she is has nothing to do with what you did, Bill."

"Stop acting like little kid, so shut up dammit!" Eric and Bill glared at Nexie.

"You don't bring just anyone to be in vampire business, Eric," Bill muttered, his eyes narrowed. "What was so special about her?"

"Everything," Nexie sighed.

"Focus on your own situation." Eric spoke, with a threatening tone . Bill straightened in his chair, giving me a dirty look as if I had caused all this. "Prick." Nexie muttered.

The two became silent, Nexie got off the desk and walked out the door. Eric zoomed in front of her before she could walk out the main Fangtasia door, "Where do you think your going?"

"I'm bored and want my cake."

"I assumed he may have known since he knew Alana-"

"I don't trust him. You let your emotions get the best of you and you told a secret that wasn't yours to tell. On top of that he really is annoying, watch him ask a million questions about Mermaids, good luck."

Eric put his finger underneath her chin, "Stay."

"Oh is this the part when I am supposed to nod at you and we kiss passionately?" Eric smirked at Nexie at what he had expected from her. "Well get my cake and then we will talk." Eric face dropped and watched Nexie walk behind the bar. She turned the tap on, throwing water on the floor and looked at him. "Have fun. I will be at the house telling 'mommy and daddy.'" Then she jumped in laughing hysterically and disappeared.

Alana and Godric were sitting in the parlor watching a movie, Arlene and Rene had announced their engagement to them, Lisa and Alana freaked out all excited. Rene asked Godric about his relationship to Alana same as Colby had asked him. The two were exhausted, "I remember when I was human my mother told me if I ate to many strawberries I would turn pink." Godric said referring to Alana who was eating the strawberries at a large about. "Do you miss being human?"

Godric looked at Alana, "Parts but you soon forget what things look and taste like, it makes it easier not to miss." Alana put another strawberry in her mouth and chewed and swallowed it. She leaned to him and kissed him, the taste of strawberry hit his tongue. He grabbed her hair and pulled her closer to him, "How does it taste?" In between kisses he spoke, "Sweet just how I remembered them." They kissed more until the heard the sound of heels hitting the floor. Alana broke the kiss and looked over Godric's shoulder to see a dripping wet and disgusted Nexie.

"Um. Gross! You two are cute and all but, I think I am going to vom. Really on my couch? You have to do it on my couch? I sleep there!"

"Sorry.." Alana asked walking closer to her cousin. "Can I just say your child know how to have fun!" Nexie directed her last sentence towards Godric.

Godric put his arm around Nexie, "What do you mean?"

Nexie sat down and told Godric and Alana.

* * *

Bill called up the queen when he arrived home. "Your majesty, I have some interesting news."

_"And what is that?"_

"A mermaid, here in Bon Temps. Two actually."

_"Mermaid? They are so rare. Do go on, William."  
_

Bill smiled menacingly, "Well what would you like to know, Sophie-Ann?"


	7. Mother Knows Best

_**Previously: Alana wakes up next to Godric and gets ready for her job hunting. Eric takes Nexie to Fangtaisa to see Sookie in action, while Alana and Godric are watching Arlene's kids. Eric reveals Nexie and Alana's secret to Bill, which annoys Nexie. Nexie is revealed to be an important person in her tribe while Alana is her watcher. Arlene announces her engagement to Alana and Godric who are happy for her. Nexie returns to the house to be greeted by Alana and Godric making out on her couch, she then tells them everything that has happened. While she tells the two the night's events between stakings, punishments and revealed secrets; Bill calls up the queen informing her that she has two mermaids in her kingdom. **_

_**The question is, What will she do about it? We all know Sophie likes her rare collection.**_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Mother Knows Best  
_

* * *

"Alana, can I speak to you?" Eric caught her just as she was walking into her car. "Yes, what's up?"

Eric put his hands on his pockets, "I know you are Nexie's watcher since she is royal blood, but I wanted to ask you if I would be able to take her to the tribunal. I think she would like it, if she doesn't want to go by the magister she is able to go shopping with Pam since my progeny doesn't really care for it."

Alana thought about it for a second. Nexie going to the Jorge Alsonso de San Diego, was a big if. Everyone knew how the magister was, Alana was scared of what could happen. After some thought Alana looked at Eric, "Fine, but make sure she is protected!"

Eric smirked at her and walked into the house, Alana drove to Merlotte's. Driving down Hummingbird Lane she turned on the radio, flipping through the stations she quickly shut it off. "Now I remember why I never put the radio on."

She drove up to the parking lot and saw Sookie's car, she smiled and got out of the car. She examined her skinny jeans and white flip flops, putting her cream colored sweater over her white tank top she reached in the car and grabbed her bag. She locked the car doors and walked towards Merlotte's.

Her phone began to ring, she stopped and dug through her bag. "Damn phone. Where is it?" She grabbed her phone and slid the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Alana?"_

"Yes, and who might this be?"

_"This is your mother, remember me?"_

"Oh! Hello, how are things." Alana smiled at her mom's voice.

_"Fine, and how is my darling Nexie?"_

She sighed knowing her mother cared for Nexie more than her. "...She is fine as well as I am."

_"I heard about the whole incident with you and the human, its all over the place. I am very disappointed in you."_

"Wha-" Cut off, her mother continued. _"You get yourself beaten and then continue to live there. The fact that you didn't even defend yourself makes me ashamed."_

"Well, I am sorry you feel that way."

_"I am too. Anyways I have stuff to do, responsibilities to be exact as do you. I will see you soon. Tell Nexie I miss her."_

"Okay, bye mother lov-"

Alana's mother hung up. Alana looked down at the ground. She turned around and got back in her car, she drove back to her house. Wanting to see no one, she held in her tears. She knew her mother never really liked her. The two were very different, Alana didn't want power she wanted to be normal and get along with everyone. Her mother, on the other hand, wanted power, to be superior to all supernaturals; Nexie was very much like her Alana's mother, she was driven and ambitious. Her mother has told Alana countless times, she sometimes regrets having her and Alana accepted it. That was the reason why Melody and her clicked so easily. Melody was Alana's mother's sister. Melody and Lillian were always opposites and did there own thing.

Lillian was cold, never showed affection to anyone. She only had three children, Cleo, Marina, and Alana. Alana was disliked the most by her mother saying she was influenced by her time spent on land. Unlike her sister Marina, she made it known that she liked the way she lived; Marina kept that a secret to please her mother. Cleo was very much like her mother but, she was more tolerable for everyone. Her mother had grown power hungry as she climbed up the ladder in power within the mermaid world.

In the human world she worked as a fashion designer, she traveled the world. She loved the feeling of having control and in the fashion world you had excessive amounts of control.

* * *

Nexie was in the car, Pam was in the back with her while Eric and Bill were in the front.

"Hey Billy? I can call you billy, right?" Bill continued to ignore her. "Billy, Billy? Hey! Answer me... Fine don't then. Bill, Billy, Billiam, William, Attila the hilly-hun, billy bob!"

"Eric tell her to shut up!" Bill snapped causing Pam to chuckle. Eric smirked, "Nexie, Bill doesn't appreciate you with the name calling." Bill glared at Eric, "Okay, All you had to do was ask me Billy. I would have stopped."

After a long silence, Pam smirked at Nexie while listening to her music. Nexie took out her ear bud and gave her a confused look, Pam pointed to the iPhone and began to move her head around mimicking someone singing. Nexie smiled and put one ear bud in and began to hum softly, Bill shot her a to not see his look she hummed even louder, Eric smiled noticing what the mermaid was trying to do.

Bill lost it right when Nexie began to imitate playing an electric guitar. "STOP IT!" Nexie took her ear phone off innocently and looked at Bill, "What happened?" Bill let out an angry sigh. Pam was laughing along with Nexie. Eric could feel happiness and mischief in the bond he shared with Pam and had a good feeling she was the one who came up with the idea.

"Bill, can I ask you something?" Nexie asked innocently. "What." Nexie shifted in her seat to move closer towards the front, "The railroad was a popular thing when you were human right?"

Bill looked at her curiously, he was happy she asked about his human life but he knew she was up to something. "Yes it was." Nexie nodded, "I know you probably have been on one before. I never been it seems scary." Bill smiled at her, even though she was annoying she seemed to be interested in the late 1800s. "It isn't that terrifying. Back then it was much more dangerous since we used coal that could set the cart on fire, now it is very smooth like a car drive."

"I don't know I heard stories about people who built the railroads and they said some stuff about it." Pam and Eric looked at each other in confusion if she was planning something or was serious. After all this was a girl who found joy out of annoying a 200 year old vampire. "Like what?" Bill asked curiously.

"Well, I heard things about while they built it. Like really weird things, for one sometimes they say sang, "I've been working on the railroad!'" Nexie began to sing the song, in a southern accent very loudly. Pam looked at Nexie and laughed at Bill's rage.

Nexie wished the car ride would never end.

* * *

Alana was on the couch in the basement watching television, she was still bothered by her mother's phone call. She was flipping through channels, even though she really didn't care what was on. She put the movie 'The Shunning' on and sat and watched the movie. She heard the front door opening and then closing, she ignored it and continued to watch the movie. Godric kissed the back of her head and walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed a True blood and place it in the microwave. He could sense something was wrong with Alana but, he assumed it was the movie she was captivated by.

She didn't even acknowledge him, which was unusual. Godric walked by the couch and sat down next to her, "What is this about?" Looking at the Amish girl on T.V.

"It's about this dumb fucking mother who adopts this young girl after a teenager gave birth to her. Then she lies to the girl all her life, claiming to be the mother. The daughter gets shunned after walking out on her arranged marriage, the adoptive parents set up. Then, the mother gets all angry when, the biological mother wants to see her daughter. When the truth is revealed, the parents forbid her from going to the real world and meeting her real mother. Like what a selfish bitch. You deprived your child of having happiness so you can feel good about yourself, you deserve no child. How can you call yourself a mother!"

Godric just stared at Alana, who was ranting out of anger. "She is just a power hungry person. She wants her daughter to marry the Reverend, so the family can seem important! You aren't even worthy of living! Depriving others of happiness because you want to be something. That's the thing about a lot of people, they raise you or care for you then when they notice you just think differently, they hate you for it. I mean what's the big deal with wanting something else in life? Is it so wrong that people have to hate what you do, to the point they wish they wish they never knew of your existence! What kind of parent are you? Just because she was different, her mother shunned her and ignored her presence!"

Godric watched as Alana slammed her phone on to the coffee table in rage and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Godric was confused at what had just happened, he knew for a fact that the movie wasn't the issue. He grabbed the phone and saw her call log, "_Everdeen Fashion." _He called the number back and heard a woman pick up, _"Hello, Everdeen Fashion. This is Lillian's assistant, Janet. How can I help you?" _

Godric hung up and slid the phone in his pocket and made his way towards Alana's room. Godric met Lillian before, she wasn't very pleasant. Safe to say she was like a Nan Flannigan, times thirty. She was a blue eyed, blonde haired cold woman. He knew her and Alana had there difference but, when he met Lillian, he understood why.

Lillian had three daughters, two of which looked like her and tried there best to please her. Alana on the other hand was very opposite she looked very different and acted differently. She was kind, trusting, always looked for the good in people. Lillian found those as weaknesses. Alana was too trusting never being mean to anyone and accepting everyone in, everyone had a bad side to them Lillian knew that, her daughter believed good conquered all, which she found idiotic.

Godric remembered when he first met her, Lillian refused to greet her daughter and walked right into the house where Nexie and Alana lived, also where Godric stayed from time to time. He watched Lillian walk past Alana only saying her name before running to Nexie and hugging her, telling her how much she missed her.

_Flashback_

_There was a knock at the door, Alana walked up to the door and opened it. Lillian looked at her daughter and spoke, "Alana." The brunette smiled at her mother, "Hello, mother. How ar-" _

_Lillian walked right past Alana and hugged Nexie long and hard. "I missed you so much my darling. You look radiant, how are you?" During the hug Nexie look at Alana mouthed the words, "I'm sorry" Alana smiled and her and brushed it off. Godric watched the hurt in Alana's eyes, "You okay?" He whispered towards her. _

_"Hopefully it ends fast."_

_Nexie began to chat to Lillian and introduced Godric, Lillian immediately knew he was Alana's friend. The four sat in the sun room and began to talk, "Well, Alana. Friends with a vampire, no shock there. Due to the fact you like to extend yourself in that way. What would your father think?" Nexie got up to get the tea. _

_"He wouldn't mind." Lillian chuckled. "That's right he wouldn't, after all he did run away with one. So much like your father it disgusts me, Nexie on the other hand has much potential. So do not fill her mind with this bullshit you believe is the right thing, she has somewhere to go in life and so are most of my daughters."_

_"I only watch her, she is free to think however she wants." Alana looked down at the floor. _

_"I always knew you were trouble, never could learn you lesson. When you get drained and left for dead, I will make sure to have you quickly replaced." Lillian said to Alana. Godric knew he couldn't speak, but it was this woman he wanted to drain and leave to die. How could a woman talk to her own child with such disgust and resentment, was unexplainable to him.  
_

_Nexie came in with the tea and Lillian ignored Alana and talked to her niece instead. Nexie held the conversation trying to prevent anymore rude comments from Lillian about Alana. Alana got up and walked to the kitchen, Godric followed and watched her. She leaned over the sink and stared out the window. She closed her eyes and tried to recollect herself. "She hates me." _

_Godric walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, "No she doesn't, she is just frustrated." _

_"You and I both know that isn't true. She thinks I am just like my father and she is disgusted by that. I am surprised she hasn't tried to kill me yet." _

_"She would never do that to you. She is hur-"_

_"She isn't! She is cold, she is using Nexie just for her status. She is sadistic and evil, I have to put up with it no matter what because she is my mother. Just leave it, she will be gone soon anyways." She looked at Godric with watery eyes and walked back to the sun room. _

_End of flashback_

Godric knocked on the door lightly, the sounds of sniffling filled his ears. He knocked again, "Ally, it's me. Can I come in?" He heard a soft yes and he opened the door. He thought he would see Alana but, instead he saw a broken woman. Alana was sitting on the floor leaning her back against the bed, she looked at him and then tucked her knees to her chest and looked as she wrapped her hands around her legs. Godric walked over her and sat next to her.

"You know, when I was little I pictured myself growing up and becoming something. So my mom would like me again, I was four when I thought that. When I was ten, I watched my father leave my mother, she was refusing to give me up, out of spite; she watched him with his girlfriend, making her despise me even more. Now, I am still that little ant under her magnifying glass. Here I am, watcher to royalty, with no future. Nexie will become of age and be able to live on her own, you will have to go to Dallas and I will be here. No tribe, no clan, no family. Sometimes I think she is right. Maybe I am weak, I survive things but I have a weak personality."

Godric wrapped his arm around her and held her, "You aren't weak. You have family, you have Nexie, me, Eric, your former roommate, the shifter almost this whole town. Don't let her get to you."

"She is right, maybe I am not what a mermaid should be. She called me today and asked about Nex. Then she told me she heard about the whole incident, she was disappointed, ashamed of me for letting myself get into that situation. Then, to play victim; She thinks I am nothing. I wish I had ran off with my father maybe I might have had a happy childhood."

"You will never be your mother, you have a heart and a big one. You would be an amazing mother and everything you need is right here. You have a good life now, you change peoples' lives. You changed Nexie into a bright ,young woman and I into a loving, calmer vampire. You didn't ask for that human to do that to you. You have a few mistakes as do we all, but you cannot let that dominate your life, Alana."

"I don't even know what to do anymore. She hates me and I still try to please her! Every time I try she hates me even more, I just want her to stop and let me live my life!"

Alana burst into tears, Godric looked down at her. He had never seen Alana cry, never. He was shocked at how much a simple phone call from her mother effected her, amazed at the fact she would think so little of herself but, masked it with this facade she displayed everyday and happy, that she finally began to let out her emotions.

He held her rubbing circles into her back as she continued to cry. She had so many feeling bottled up inside, it was about time she broke. He didn't know what to do, he was rarely around crying women. The only other woman he comfort cry was Nexie and his mother, he was clueless on what to say. He stayed quiet and tried to comfort her the best he could. After a while she stopped, they didn't know how long they sat in silence but they just stayed on the floor. After awhile her phone rang and Godric grabbed it from his pocket and handed it to her. Sam was flipping out about how he told Sookie what he was and she rejected him. Alana walked into the bathroom and continued the conversation while prepping herself for bed.

Godric stood up and changed out of his clothing and grabbed his jaw string pants and put them on. He went through the house and shut everything off, setting the alarm. He walked back up the stairs, he peered through the door and saw her changing.

He looked at the tattoo on her right shoulder blade stating her tribes name, _"Oceania"_ in Greek and the tattoo with the water symbol, much like the one he had on his arm, the back of ear. He watched as she slid one of his undershirts on, and turned around to face him. He smiled and walked towards her, he hugged her, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "You have all of us." He whispered in her ear.

He walked her over to the bed and laid down beside her. The two stayed there in silence, Alana was still doubting what was said to her. _"My mom was always known to speak the bitter truth, what if she is right?" _She thought to herself. Godric looked at her and spoke softly, "She also is known for doing anything to get more power."

Alana shot up in her spot and looked at Godric. Godric had a bewilder look on his face. "Did I just hear-"

"-my thoughts? Uh yeah!" Alana was amazed and freaked out. Godric and Alana stared at each other for a while trying to not freak out about what had just occurred.

* * *

"How long will this trial take? As much as I love shopping, I can barely carry anything else." Nexie was walking with Pam in the mall. The two women snagged Eric's credit card when he gave it to them, saying to use it as an emergency. Pam laughed, "Oh, it's just fine. We can have someone carry it for us. So I hear Jimmy Choo has a new collection?"

Nexie's mouth dropped, "Yes! I have been in need of some retail therapy and Jimmy Choo always knows how to heal me." Pam and Nexie walked into another store.

As the two woman scanned through the racks, Pam shivered. "Ugh, really Eric? When I am shopping!" Nexie looked at Pam. "What happened?" Pam rolled her eyes in annoyance to her being summoned, "He wants us to meet him."

Nexie and Pam walked to the car and drove back, laughing at the fact that one man offered to buy them a clothing, trying to impress them. People were pathetic these days, trying to buy people's attention. As the two were in the car, they talked about the magister and Bill. Pam pulled up to the secluded road and smirked at Eric who was standing with his hands in his pockets. Pam got out and spoke to Eric in Swedish, then turned back towards Nexie who was sitting in the car.

"Hey cupcake, sorry to cut our date short but, master wants me to dig Bill into a grave with his punishment. Hold my bags." Pam winked at Nexie and walked away. Eric slid into his car and looked at the bags that were piled in the backseat, "I told you to use it for emergencies." Nexie looked at Eric and shrugged trying to play innocent, "It was an emergency. Under so much stress we needed therapy, since there are no therapists around we resorted to retail therapy."

Eric leaned over and grabbed Nexie by the hair pulling her closer. "The only therapy you need is me." He kissed her hard, Nexie kissed him back causing him to glide his tongue against her bottom lip. Parting her lips, Eric and Nexie's tongues fought for dominance; Eric grabbed her breast and caressed it through the fabric of her clothing, she moaned at his touch . His kisses burned her skin in pure passion, she was ready to take at that moment. His fangs descended and she didn't hesitate to slowly move her tongue against them, he grabbed her tighter in response, wanting her right there. She moved her hand down his chiseled chest and slowly made way to his growing bulge. She lightly, placed her hand on it and began to kneed him. The two continued to moan, until Nexie broke the kiss.

"If you think we will do it in the car, you are insane." He kissed her down her neck and seductively, "I thought you always liked it, kinky." Neixe rolled her eyes and said as she arched her back due to Eric's hands gripping her ass and reaching down for her hot core. "Well, I highly doubt Pam and I would be able to wash cum out of our new items." Eric looked at Nexie and began to laugh.

Nexie hit him on the shoulder, "Shut up!" He started the car smiling, he turned towards her and kissed her on the lips. He drove off toward his house.

* * *

A woman sat in chair over looking the city from her office view, 52 stories up everyone looked like ants. She watch as people scurried around trying to make the most of their time, she found it interesting that people with such temporary lives tried their hardest to impress others. Her work phone began to ring, slowly picking it up she heard her assistant on the other end. "Yes?"

"Sorry to bother you but, Mr. Roducks is here to see you." The woman smiled ruthlessly, "Send him in." She hung up and turned her chair around to watch the people on the ground below her. She felt superior to them from up there. She was bigger than they would ever be, she was powerful, she felt like they were meaningless to her and this made her happy. The door of the office opened, the young man dressed in a three piece suit entered, his jet black hair was slicked back.

"Remus, what is it about these people that makes them motivated? They try to please everyone yet, to only die in less than a century. It's quite peculiar if you ask me."

She turned her chair around to face Remus Roducks, who was bowing to his superior. She looked at her underlining, "Has it been confirmed?" Remus stood up and looked at the brilliant woman with a white pantsuit. Her hair was in an elaborate up-do accented with a silver wire head band and silver flowers.

"The two have been spotted and settled into Bon Temps." The woman walked around her desk, she leaned on the front of her desk as Remus took a seat in a chair that was in the front her desk. "What is the movement on the two? What has Alana been up to? And Nexie, what is she doing? I want everything."

"Alana has been seen with a vampire, Godric, he is-" He was quickly cut off by the woman, "2000 years old. Yes, I know who he is. My question is what is he doing in Louisana so far from his post in Dallas. Go on."

Remus looked at the woman and continued, "It is in theory that they have bonded but, haven't shared blood in a year or more. So if you plan on doing anything, now is the time. The bond is a it's weakest point. They have formed a relationship, an unbreakable one at that. Nexie on the other hand has been seen with Godric's progeny, Eric Northman, sheriff of Area 5. The two are intimate, we are unsure if they shared blood, but we doubt it. She was seen tonight by the Tribunal with Eric his progeny and William Compton. Though she didn't enter the Magistrate she shopped with Eric's progeny, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort. They all met through Alana."

The woman glided her fingers across her beautifully carved wooden desk, "Interesting. I don't know what is about her that causes everyone to be captivated by her. It's really sad. I know exactly what I am going to do. Anything else?"

"They have a shifter friend named Sam Merlotte and the house in Greece has been boarded up, Alana also has applied for a job at a private doctor's practice." The woman clenched her jaw, "Oh, I will get her and get Nexie as well. Keep me updated. You are dismissed." She turned around and walked towards her desk, watching Remus leave she dialed another number.

After three rings a phone another woman picked up the phone.

_"Well, if it isn't the queen bee. What do you want?"_

"Maryann, I have a job for you. Can you handle it?"

_"Well, I actually am about to go on a holiday, what do you want."_

"What if I say you can have you do your "holiday festival" in a whole town."

_"Now why would I help you? We hate each other, if I remember correctly."_

"It involves mermaids. I know how you love them so dearly"

_"Why do I need to do your dirty work? Say, I don't want mermaids, they are the enemy's children of my god."_

"I can offer you another thing as well."

_"What would that be?"_

"Sam Merlotte, I remember you had a thing for the little shifter."

_"What do you want me to then, if I do accept."_

"I will call you tomorrow with more details."

The two women hung up, she turned around and looked in the mirror. She pulled her skin back to see what it would look like if it were tightened. She examined her lifeless blonde hair and her cloudy blue eyes. She scowled at her image, the woman got up from her chair.

"I need some fucking life source." Grabbing her bag she left her office. "Janet, I will be on a lunch break, hold my calls." She yelled. After exiting the elevator she entered her car. She gave her driver the address and smiled, "I am in the mood for a Spanish man, today." She said to herself as the car began to drive off.


	8. Demons vs Princesses?

_**Previously: Alana gets a call from her mother after allowing Eric to take Nexie with him to the Magister. While Nexie is shopping with Pam Godric return's to the house to find a very upset Alana, after ranting about the movie she storms off. Godric checks her call log to find out Lillian called her daughter. It's revealed Lillian is not a huge fan of her daughter since she reminds her of her past love. Bill gets punished and Nexie and Eric drive back to his house, while Alana finally breaks down in front of Godric. The next morning a news is passed on by a private eye to his employer about Nexie and Alana's new lives in Bon Temps. The employer has an idea when she hears the name Sam Merlotte, she calls up an old acquaintance and tells the Maenad to do a special job of retrieving the girls for her. **_

_**Who is this woman? I can give you a hint, her assistant is Janet.. *wink wink* **_

* * *

**_Chapter Eight:_****_Demons vs. Princess_**

* * *

Godric left the bedroom noticing Alana had left without waking him up. He walked down the stairs and saw Nexie in the parlor on her computer. She wanted to start painting again, it was the only way she could truly express herself without speaking or getting judged. She missed the feeling of the paint gliding against the paper, each stroke had a sentence and when the picture was complete, it formed a story.

She got her artistic qualities from her mother, it was something that made her different. Most mermaids were the same all could sing, all could dance well but, not many could paint or have other qualities. Alana was amazing at her mental thinking, numbers, medical, real logical things. Nexie was artistic, she was more creative, she could paint, write, special talents what humans called it. When the two put their heads together they had amazing outcomes.

Nexie thought about the time she was given her first harp, her mother would sit there and spend hours teaching her. Nexie taught Alana the same way but Alana never really like it, she had preferred the violin. Nexie thought about her mother a lot lately, she missed the way she smelt her felt guilty that Alana's mom liked her more than her own child. In a way Alana and Nexie were alike, that was why Alana was able to become her watcher. Nexie's father thought she was too much like her mother, that artistic minds were troubled minds; Nexie always tried her best to please her father. Her father loved her but, knew she wouldn't want to rule the tribe and he hated that. Nexie's mother was banned from the tribe when she was found in love with a human man.

Nexie never really had cared for politics that was more Alana, she believed it was to complicated. The tribe was like a really huge kingdom, then you had a clan which was like what part of the kingdom you were from, then the family you are from and lastly your side. Your side meant you were Light or Dark, not that it meant good and bad, it was more politics. The light believed in going to land, serving Aphrodite for love and wisdom, that humans were our friends. The dark believed humans were trouble, to serve Atargatis for love and strength, that they are too powerful and kill humans just like their god Atargatis. Alana and Nexie were light as was Melody, Marina (Alana's sister), Alana's father (Lochlan) and Glenda (Nexie's mother); Lillian, Nexie's father, and Cleo (Alana's sister) believed in the dark.

Nexie thought that the politics were troublesome and it always came down to who was the real god, many believed Aphrodite was inspired by the Greeks who met Atargatis, other believe Aphrodite was the creator of mermaids. It was something she tried to avoid.

Godric was more like a father to Nexie than her own. He always was their to listen to her issues, and give her advice; Nexie's father believed that their was no time for that sort of thing. To Nexie, Godric was the only person that wasn't influenced by the politics, and was just the father like person she never really had.

"What are you doing?" Godric asked sitting down the couch beside Nexie.

"Ordering some paints and art supplies. It's time I started again." Nexie never took her eyes off of the screen. Godric watched as the mermaid jumped up and down when she found an easel that was "to die for," as she put it.

"Where did Alana go? And how come you didn't come home?" Godric looked at the young girl, who tried to hide her smile. "Well, let's just say Eric and I had a lot of business to do. Alana left the house after lecturing me about watching the movie, "October Baby" on how it is a dumb movie about a mother who doesn't give a crap about her own daughter; she stormed off mentioning she was going to visit Adele at the hospital."

"I apologize about the rant she lashed out, it hasn't been a good day for her yesterday."

Nexie pried her eyes off of the computer, "Yeah, I know Lillian called her, she called me this morning asking me questions about my life. So I figured that much."

Godric took an unnecessary deep breath in, "I wonder when she will finally stop, rubbing in Alana's face her resentment and using you as a status booster." Nexie laughed and looked at him, "Come on it's Lillian, but she sounds like she is starting to care less and less about our lives. Everyone knows I don't want the throne and since her brother is the leader, she thinks she might actually get it. Whatever."

Godric laughed at Nexie's ability to not be bothered by anyone, it was as if he had met Pam as a newborn again. "What about these paints? If only they had more of a selection."

* * *

"So, Gran a lot has been happening to me since, the last time I spoke to you." Alana rubbed Adele's hand as she held it. Her wounds have been healing but, she still hasn't woken up. Alana missed Adele, the way she would give her advice, the times they cooked together and gardened. She really didn't have a parent like figure since Melody passed away, then she found Adele.

"You know, people always say that you would be able to still hear me even if you aren't out of a coma. I really miss you, Sookie does too. Jason still is under Andy's eye, Nexie told me he has been going steady with a girl named Amy. She is suppose to be really great and even changing Jason's crazy ways, that's a good thing I guess. I haven't talked to Tara lately, but I convinced her to work for Sam: Tara luckily, hasn't flipped on anyone but it's Tara so it is a matter of time." Alana laughed at the thought of Tara blowing a casket on a random bar patron.

"Godric and I, well we have been good. I really care about him, I think I may even be in love with him. I thought he was a crazy vampire when I first met him but now, he- he's just amazing. How many people can say they are really happy with someone? I wish you could meet him, you really would like him. He is so old, so he can tell you all about the civil war from an on lookers point of view. Sometimes... I wish that you would wake up and Sookie and I would be there, that we could go home and cook a dinner and laugh like we used to. You would see how Bill and her are, meet Nexie and Eric, even spend time with Godric. Arlene got engaged, you know what they say three times a charm, right? You really are missing so much, Gran, I wish you could see it all."

Alana looked at Adele's face and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I got a job at Harley and Wilkes. They want me to go and start soon. I am so excited for that, and Nexie has taken up painting again, she stopped ever since her mom left the tribe. Things are going really good. Sookie and Bill have been going strong, it's cute seeing what the two have become." Alana began tearing up while speaking to Adele. "Sookie really needs you, Bill in trouble for protecting Sookie by killing a vampire."

The mermaid looked down at her phone, "It's after dark, I have to get going. I hope you wake up soon, maybe we can finish reading that book we bought together. I promise to not continue reading from where we left off, until you wake up. I love you Gran."

Alana bent down and kissed Adele on the forehead, she left. Walking through the hospital she saw a room filled with kids who were being visited by their family members. Her eyes fell on one little girl that had to be no more than six, she was sitting all alone with a sad look on her face, watching all the other kids with their loved one.

"Hello, can I help you?" A nurse with sandy blonde hair approached her, she seemed to work for the children's department since she wore Mickey Mouse themed scrubs. "Huh? Oh, no. I was just passing by and peeked in." Alana and the woman smiled at each other.

"It's sad, really. This is where all the cancer patients come to see visitors or to get out of their rooms. It's upsetting to see children go through this, I know most of them and to watch them deal with it and fight for their life really is heartbreaking."

Alana kept her eyes on the little girl, "Who is she? Where is her family?" The nurse looked at the same young girl Alana was looking at and smiled sadly. "That's Julianna, we call her little Jewls since she is one of our most precious patients. She doesn't have a family, she has Neuroblastoma. One night a woman dropped her off and gave us no information when we came back with test results, Jewls just told she left and won't come back. She has been here about two months, if she gets better we will have to put her in the system."

Alana looked at the nurse, "Oh my, I remember meeting a young girl while I was working at the hospital. She was homeless and had cancer as well. Once she was cured the state took her. She died 2 years later after the cancer came back. I can't imagine what it must be like for such a small girl."

The nurse looked at her, "You were a nurse?" Alana shook her head, "Doctor. I am Alana by the way." The woman held her hand out, "Diana." The two woman shook hands and continued to watch the young girl.

"You know, I really shouldn't be doing this but, would you like to meet her? She really could use someone who doesn't work here to spend time with her. I mean if you want." Diana felt sad for the little girl. She had such a beautiful smile and bubbly personality, but rarely showed it since no one was ever around to see it.

"I would love to meet her." Alana smiled and sent a quick message to Godric and Nexie. Julianna watched as the nurse approached her with a lady wearing jeans and a blue v-neck t-shirt. Alana saw the little girl's face lighten up when she saw them approach, she had the most greenest eyes she had ever seen. Diana smiled and spoke, "Jewls, I would like you to meet Alana, she saw you through the door and wanted to meet you."

Alana bent down towards Julianna, "Hello, Julianna." Julianna smiled and handed her a barbie doll, "Play." was all she said. Alana looked up Diana and smiled.

"I will be of there if you two need anything." Diana left towards another family. Alana sat on the couch beside the doll house and began to play with Julianna.

"How old are you, Julianna?" Alana asked the young girl. "I'm this many years old!" Julianna held up four fingers, Alana laughed at the little girl.

"You can call me Julie or Jewls if you want." Julianna stated as she continued to play. Alana smiled at the little princess standing right in front of her. "I love the name name, Princess Julie."

Julie looked at Alana and sadly looked down, "I'm not a princess."

Alana saw the sadness on the little girl's face, "Why do you think that?"

"Other princesses have long beautiful hair."

Alana smiled at giving her hope, "Who said you were like other princesses? I think you are a special princess."

Julie giggled and resumed playing with the dolls. Thirty minutes had past and Julie was eating pretzel's and drinking a juice box, most of the families had left to their children's room. Alana was sitting across the children's table of Julie, "So what do you like to do?" Alana was curious about the little girl.

"I like to draw and sing and watch movies. What do you like?" Julie said as she counted off her activities with her fingers.

"Well, I like to watch movies, sing and do other fun things. I don't know how to really draw but, my cousin is really great at drawing. If you want I could ask her to draw you something?"

Julie's eyes lit up, "Rapunzel! Ms. Diana told me I looked just like her." Alana nodded her head, the little girl did look just like her. Diana approached the table, "I'm sorry Jewls but, it's bed time."

Julie frowned, "Aw, okay... Bye-bye Alana. Will you see me again?" Alana looked at Diana with pleading eyes, Diana nodded.

"How does tomorrow sound?" Alana smiled at the little girl. Julie jumped up and down, "YAY!" She hugged Alana, "I had so much fun! Maybe tomorrow we can watch a princess movie?" Alana nodded and watched as the little girl scampered off with another nurse who was getting the remaining kids to their rooms.

"It's really good that you are going to see her again, kids in times like this really need someone." Diana looked at Alana with much respect and happiness. "I can see her pain in her eyes, I want to be there for her. No one deserves that and she truly is an amazing girl."

"If you don't mind me asking, would you ever consider adopting?" Diana realized what she had just said and quickly tried to justify her question, "Not that I am saying you should or anything, but she seems really good with you and maybe in the long run, you would ever want to." Alana looked at Diana, she never really thought of it. After all, she was going to be young to be that age forever. Could she really go through the sadness of watching Julie grow old and die? She had to really think it over, maybe now wasn't a good time but, in the future who knows?

Diana noticed she was in deep thought and decided to peak in her mind. She quickly looked at Alana and Alana looked back at her when she notice someone picking through her brain. "You're a fairy." Diana countered at Alana's statement, "You're a mermaid." The two looked at each other and laughed.

"I know you were thinking about how she will grow old and that you have a vampire boyfriend, but I think if you really desire it then go for it. I know most fairies hate vampires but that isn't for all of us. After all, I am the daughter of a vampire. I think it's something you should consider. Here, if you want to ever call me about anything or simply check up on Jewls, here is my number."

Diana handed her card to the mermaid. Alana smiled and nodded, "Thank you and I will be calling for sure." The two parted, Alana began to drive home and remembered Julie's request, a drawing of Rapunzel.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the shampoo hogger. Thanks a bunch for taking all the shampoo, do you know hard it is to wash your hair without shampoo? Very." Nexie said as Alana walked in through the door. Alana rolled her eyes, "I am so sorry for your struggle, Nexie."

"How was Adele and the little kid you saw? Who was she anyways?" Godric strolled in as Nexie questioned Alana. Alana told the two all about Juliana, she went on and on about how special she was. Also, the things they talked about, and how she met a fairy. She was about to tell them about the whole adopting thing the two had discussed but, she decided it was something she should think about first.

"Oh and Nexie, I know it's super late notice but, she wanted to know if you could draw her Rapunzel? It's so cute how she gloats about the fact she looks familiar to the character from Tangled." Alana smiled at the thought of Julie.

Nexie laughed at the dopey smile on her cousin's face, "Easy, I will get to it now." Nexie walked out of the room and skipped to her room.

"I see you have been taken by the little one." Godric said smiling at Alana. They were in the kitchen Alana and Godric were sitting at the table, while she drank her tea. "Godric, she is so precious, innocent and small, she is so bubbly." Godric patted his legs, "Come."

Alana stood up and walked over to him, she sat on his lap as he spoke, "I can feel you are hiding something. What is it?"

She looked down at her feet, "Nothing." Godric looked at the brunette with sea green tips, "Alana..." She sighed, and began to tell him about what Diana had said to her about adoption. He thought about how she was so captivated by the toddler, she seemed very hesitant on telling Godric. Yet, he could feel the happiness through the bond.

"I know I have time to think about it but, how much do I actually have? The state does as much as they could but, I have seen things like this before. I could help her, she needs to get a surgery to remove the remains of the tumor, chemotherapy and she needs love, support, a family. I know I may not be the best person but, it just makes me think, what if one day I wake up and learn... she isn't there anymore. It's such a weird feeling to feel so close to someone you just met, maybe it's the fact it is a child or I feel terrible but, I cannot help it. I dont even know what I am saying, I am getting way ahead of myself."

Godric rubbed circles into her back and looked at her, "I will support you on anything you decide, right now spend time with her she sounds like a wonderful child. Do what you heart thinks is best." She smiled down at Godric and kissed him lightly on the lips. Her phone rang, Alana got off of Godric's lap and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Alana Sofokleous?"_

"Yes, this is."

_"Hello, it's Zoe the receptionist at Harley and Wilkes. Dr. Harley and I would like to know if you would be able to come in tomorrow instead of next week, we have three appointments that you will be able to do."_

"Oh, Yes. I would be glad to come in tomorrow."

_"Great! We will see you at 11:00 AM, Goodnight."_

"Thank you, Zoe. Goodbye."

Godric looked at Alana who was smiling as if she was on cloud nine. "I start working tomorrow! I have to pick out my outfit." She quickly ran out of the room.

* * *

_Harley and Wilkes doctor's office at 11:10 A.M._

"-and this will be your examining room with an adjacent personal office. Lettie Mae Thornton is your first patient saying she has stomach pains. I suggest you read her file first." Alana nodded at Zoe and opened the file. Quickly scanning the file she picked up a pattern, "Multiple treatments for alcohol, wow...and Tara's mom. Just great." She muttered to herself. She kept looking at the files and entered the room.

"Good morning Miss. Thornton, I'm Dr. Sofokleous. How are things in life?" Alana looked at Lettie Mae, she was constantly fidgeting. "I am good." Alana smiled at Miss. Thornton, "That's great! So I hear you have some stomach pains. Let's take a look." Lettie Mae laid down, Alana felt around on her stomach to check her muscles and if anything else was there.

"How long have you had these pains for?" Alana looked at Lettie Mae who was watching the doctor with a watchful eye. "Two days." Alana nodded at her and told her to sit up.

As Alana turned around to grab the otoscope Lettie Mae spoke, "You ain't gon find anything wrong with me. It's the demon, he is inside me and he is angry." Alana had the otoscope in her hand and turned around, "Demon. Tell me about this demon?"

Lettie Mae nodded, "Well, you are the first to not think I am crazy. The demon has been in for a long time, he makes me drink demon fuel. I tried to tell my daughter about this woman, who lives in the woods; Miss. Janette, she can help me get rid of the demon but Tara think I am crazy."

Alana nodded, "This demon fuel, is it alcohol by any chance?" Lettie Mae nodded urgently. "Yes it is! He gets real angry when I don't feed him the fuel." Alana nodded and quickly looked at Lettie Mae's ears and mouth. "I will be right back." Alana quickly left and found Dr. Harley.

"Hi John, sorry to bother you but, I need to ask you something. Lettie Mae has all signs of a stomach virus."

"That may explain her fidgeting." John nodded his head. Alana bit her lip and continued, "That's not the reason why she was all fidgety. She believes she has a demon inside her thus, the reason why she drinks constantly. She told me how the demon gets angry when she doesn't drink, she has barley drank in two days, which not only makes her dehydrated but the theory that the demon was angry and that is why her stomach hurts."

Dr. Harley nodded and began to think, "I know it isn't right to lie to her but, this demon thing is out of our jurisdiction, so you can either tell her there is no demon and we all can figure out how will that will play out. Or you could somehow think of a way to convince her it is a stomach virus. It's very complicated but, this is a mental unstable woman so we have to be careful."

Alana took a deep breath in, "Okay, I have an idea. Thank you." Walking back into the room Alana spoke, "Miss. Thornton I know what is wrong with you-"

"It's the demon, isn't it!" Alana shook her head, "I think it's because you are dehydrated, so lots of water could ease the demon from causing a lot of pain. Also you have a stomach virus so you have to stay away from dairy and eat bland foods. Since you are dehydrated and have a stomach virus, it could be causing the demon to be mad. So lots and lots of water. Okay? Your stomach might hurt but, let everything come out. I assure you you will feel better in no time. Unfortunately, I don't know what to do about the demon, since I can't find anything that will stop him there isn't much I can do. I think you should find out more about this demon and whathe really wants and then see if Miss. Janette can really help, okay?"

Lettie Mae got off the table and hugged Alana, "Lord Jesus, thank you! I will, I promise! I am so happy someone understands what I say about the demon. John would look at me all crazy, maybe cause I am a colored woman." Alana ushered Lettie Mae to the reception desk and walked away remind what Lettie Mae has to do. As Alana walked away and prepped for her next appointment Lettie Mae shouted, "I want her as my doctor! She believes me when I talk about the demon, unlike the white man." She referred to Dr. Harley.

By 6:00, she finished all her appointments she constantly kept thanking Zoe and John for the job. "Well, you did pretty good with Lettie Mae, the Jackson twins and stitching up Hoyt's arm and the two walk-ins. You were needed today, so thank you." John said smiling at Alana.

Alana left and drove home. When she got home the first thing she did was plop down on the couch where Nexie was. Godric strolled in with a True Blood and kissed Alana on the lips, "Hello love. How was your day?" Nexie was drawing but, listened to the conversation.

"Great! I mean, how many people get to stitch up an arm, get eye fucked by two twin boys who constantly beat each other up, deal with an overprotective mother and her toddler who ate dirt, and meet a were who had glass in his foot from last night's shift. Did I mention Tara's mom came in claiming she had a demon when she was really dehydrated and a stomach virus?"

Nexie looked at Alana, "Lettie Mae? The town drunk claimed she had a demon?" Nexie resumed drawing and in a sing-son voice sang, "She is, cray cray." Alana rolled her eyes, "She has an addiction."

"To craziness." Nexie chimed in as she picked up her completed picture of Rapunzel. "Complete-ta"

"Just because you add 'Ta' to everything doesn't make it Spanish, Nex, but this looks amazing! Julie is going to love it." Nexie smiled at her, "Don't kill my happiness. Aren't you going to visit her today?" Alana looked at Nexie, "Shit." She ran upstairs.

Well, as quick as she could after a long day. She wanted to take a quick five minute shower, get dressed and go see Julie. She was in the shower and began to think about Lettie Mae. She never heard Tara mention her mom, I guess now she knew why. Who was this woman she wanted to exercise her? Miss Janette sounded like a con-artist, then again people down in the south were very spiritual. She let the water run against her skin, she missed the sea. She longed for the feeling of being underwater, the calmness of the waves. She knew she would have to go and swim and have life force soon or she would grow weak. Changing for mermaids was like the feeling shifters had when the moon was high in the sky. How vampires needed blood, mermaids need chi or life force in order to stay healthy. She hadn't fed since she left Greece and she could already feel it taking a toll on her body. She shut the water off and grabbed a towel. Drying herself off she notice she had been in the shower for fifteen minutes, she quickly ran into her room trying to make up for lost time. She ran straight into the wall after she slipped over her shoes.

"Ow, dammit." She stood up and notice it wasn't a wall she had ran into, it was Godric. "I'm sorry, I came up to check on you." Alana rubbed her head, "I'm fine besides the fact I ran into you and fell." She noticed everything she said went in one ear and out the other. She looked at him and noticed her towel was on the floor. His eyes were filled with lust while he scanned her body.

"Godric! Look up here!" His fangs descended as he met her gaze, sighed and shook her head. Walking into the closet she felt Godric eyes bore into her as she put her underwear and bra. She stood in the closet trying to decide what to wear. She quickly grabbed a pair of leggings and a long t-shirt, she changed in a hurry.

"You want to meet her?" Alana asked Godric as she put her hair in a bun. "I would love to." She turned around and smiled. "Great, now change that shirt?" She kissed Godric on the lips and walked back into the walk-in closet.

Godric furrowed his eyebrows together, touching his shirt he looked at Alana who was putting on a blue scarf and flip flops. "What's wrong with my shirt."

"It's orange and not even the nice kind." Godric rolled his eyes and quickly changed. Alana was downstairs with Nexie, "Yeah see, I would love to go but, after watching my sister's keeper I can't really watch children in a hospital without tearing up." Godric walked towards the two women, "Better, Sweetheart?"

She could hear Godric's sentence oozing in sarcasm, "Much." Nexie looked at Godric, laughingly she took the chance to tease Godric, "Yoooooo, that man is whipped!" Godric glared at Nexie, "Hold on, I have to tell Eric. He would love this. 2,000 year old vampire forced to change his shirt by girlfriend. That's a good one."

Alana rolled her eyes and called out to Nexie, "Don't set anything on fire, while we are gone." Godric opened the car door for her, he slid into the drivers seat and turned on the car.

They drove neither one spoke until Godric broke the silence, "What does whipped mean?" Alana turned to look at him and laughed at his question.

"Oh, Ricky. You really know how to make a girl laugh." Alana said after she finished laughing. "I'm serious!" He said to her as turned onto the highway.

She shook her head, and mocked him. "What does whipped mean?" She said in her best Godric impression, and began to laugh at his question while he laughed at her horrible male impersonation voice.

* * *

A/N: Some people have said Alana was Mary-Sue. I would like to correct them. Alana's personality has it's good and bad points, for example she is trustworthy but, it to trusting when it comes to becoming friends; Alana always looks for the good in people and ends up getting betrayed easily compared to Nexie who is very cautious. Among other things.

Also, we will be seeing a dark side of Alana when season two is posted. So I ask nicely, if you believe this is a Mary Sue you are more than welcome to read but, keep the comments to yourself. If you want you can PM and make some suggestions and I will use them if I think they fit other than that don't anonymously write nasty statements about this being a "Bad Story". We all have our own preferences of what we like.

Thank you.


	9. Life Force

**_This is the last chapter of Season one! Finally! Season two is in the works and I will be updating every Thursday or so. But once a week is a must. I know last chapter was a bit of a bore and not True Blood styled but, with season two I have a lot things that will happen. Sookie will make a very large appearance and will be back to her naive ways. Season One was basically baby steps, getting to know the characters and backgrounds and how they fit in. Now since we know them I will be stepping it up big time. Sophie Ann will soon make an appearance as well as Lillian and Mary-Ann. I have a lot of antagonists to keep they story at it's peak so enjoy! Tell me what you think Lillian and Sophie will do with the girls.  
_**

**_This chapter does have lemons, this is my very first one so please tell me what you think. It took a while to write cause it was very hard to write since I never wrote one before and I am rambling. _**

**_I want to say thank you and you all are amazing! I wanted to give a huge shoutout to:_****ddshipper9692**, _**your reviews and support really make me keep writing, so thank you so much and I am a fan of your stories too! **_

* * *

_** Chapter Nine:** **Life Force**  
_

* * *

"RUN!" Sookie screamed while Alana was just getting out of the car. Alana hadn't seen Sookie in a while and when she drove to Merlotte's heard Sookie had left with Rene. Alana was walking up the stairs of Sookie's, when she saw Sookie bolt out and grab Alana's hand and ran.

"What-" She began to start running knowing Sookie, something bad was happening. "Rene is the killer! Drew is his real name. Just run he is coming!" The two ran towards the cemetery. Alana really regretted coming today. This house was bad memories to Alana more than good. As the two ran Alana kept thinking, what would Nexie do? She knew Nexie was good at making plans when things got tough. Finally Alana pulled Sookie behind a tree and looked at her while Sookie was trying to continue running.

"Sookie, calm the fuck down. I am going to distract him, he wants you more than me. Run, keep running! Hide, go to Bill's, find some help but what ever you to do don't stop." Alana was just about to leave when Sookie grabbed her arm, "Whoa! No, you are not going. He will kill you."

"What is worse one dead body or two?" With that Alana took a deep breath and ran back towards Rene. She saw Rene wandering around, "Sookie! Come on, we are friends. Look I am sorry for scaring you I didn't mean to do that. I-" His eyes saw movement behind a tree, slowly he crept towards it and saw Alana jump out.

_This better fucking work, why do I put myself in these positions. FUCK! _Alana thought as Rene gave her a confused look, "Well, hey there little darlin'. I was looking for Sookie. I dro-"

"Cut the shit, Rene. Or should I say Drew?" Rene's eyes darkened at the mention of his real name. Alana was trying to buy as much time as she could but, needed a huge diversion. "Sookie is gone, you can try to catch her. Unfortunately, you go for her, I will run and tell the whole town everything. If you go for me she will hide and eventually we all know you will end up dead, when Bill rips your throat out."

Rene didn't know what to do. Sookie was always his main target but, this woman always seemed to get in the way. "I never meant to hurt you, 'Lana. Really! It was mistaken identity."

"Oh! So you can't tell the difference between Sookie and I, after all there isn't a single thing that looks alike between us. Unless you are blind too? What about Adele, Drew? You think she was Sookie too? Or did you want to leave a message to the town. I must say you may have gotten away with the murders but, you really are messy. You would think a serial killer was good at covering his tracks, they tend to be good liars. You are just a sad man that get off on hurting women."

Rene curled his hands into a fist, "Shut the fuck up, bitch! You don't know anything." Alana was running out of things to say to him, she was scared and on a really huge adrenaline rush.

She knew she was going to regret what she was going to say next, "Well Rene I think I will go find Sheriff Dearborn. Sookie is at Bill's. So... THINK FAST!" She ran as fast as she could towards the edge of the cemetery towards the woods. She ran as fast as she could, hoping to find a pond or any water just so she could shift and get away. Alana was never a fast runner and with her fight or flight instinct at it's peak she was given a little boost. Unfortunately, Rene too was on his adrenaline rush; Rene was closing in on her, he knew these parts better than she did. She began to panic hoping he would just hit her once and she would pretend to pass out, she had no clue what to do.

Sookie might be safe but the bigger problem is how is she going to get out of this? The sun was still high in the sky, she could feel Godric awake and sending her waves of strength. _He must be sensing my panic. Why did I choose to wear skinny jeans? What the hell am I thinking? I am getting chased by a maniac and I am worried about my attire! Sometime I think my mother is always right. Shit._

She was beginning to loose Rene finally and hid behind a very large gravestone, she could see a hole in the ground where they were going to lay a coffin soon. Her goal was to make it in there and hide. "Yup, already regret it. Always got to play hero." She quickly scanned the area and darted for the hole but, quickly was greeted with a large hand grabbing her hair and throwing her on the floor.

"Not so fast." Rene crouched down towards her trying to intimidate her, she decided minus well piss him off. She smirked at the pieces of her hair in his fist. "Thank you so much, I wanted to cut my hair short anyways. Keep this up and I might get it for free done by you than $30 at a salon." Of course her statement earned her a slap across the face.

"Oh Sookie! I know your in my head, I have your little friend."

Alana rolled her eyes, "I am not that much shorter, douche." He hit her in the jaw. "Come on! You hit like a little scrawny bitch." He punched on the other side of the jaw. She spat out some blood, completely numb from the pain she said, "Ooh, keep it up and I will have a loose tooth to give to the tooth fairy!" Just as Rene was about to choke her, Sookie came out of the same hole Alana wanted to hide in.

"Stop Rene! She has nothing to do with this!" Alana groaned and wiped her mouth, getting rid of the blood. Alana got up to find a dog getting kicked by Rene. She ran as fast as she could towards Rene and yelled, "ASPCA wouldn't like that." She jumped on his back and allowed her mermaid fangs to descend. The only thing that was on her mind was his life force, that way she could fight. She was already weak from not having have life force in a while allowing him to have the upper hand. She managed to get him on the ground and straddle him, hitting him repeatedly.

She notice the dog was Sam, while Sookie was slowly moving in an attempt to recollect herself from her fall. Rene saw her fangs and screamed, seeing two fangs next to each other on her K-9 teeth and her bottom fangs. She dug them into his flesh, trying not to release the poison. In a frenzy she opened her mouth, inches apart from his face, forcing the gray white mist seep from his mouth into hers. He was paralyzed in fear.

She stopped and felt herself healing, taking his chance he shoved her off causing her to hit her back on a head stone. He scrambled to get up and was immediately greeted by a shovel in his face. Sookie hit him as hard as she could, Alana got up and stepped on his wrist, "Three against one, looks like your fucked, my friend." With that Sookie drove the shovel into his neck, almost be heading him.

Alana was in a daze while Sookie was panicking seeing Bill burning in the sun. "I will take care of Rene." The Sam and Sookie tended to Bill and left Alana with Rene's bleeding corpse. She smiled and began to like his blood and sucking the life force out of him. Alana left and began wandering the woods, laughing and stumbling between the trees. She was in a high state from the amount of Chi and blood she had taken, she began walking home. With her outfit bloody forgetting about Sookie, Sam and Rene. She arrived at the house at sundown, still high.

"Oh darling Nexie I am home!" Laughing hysterically as she walked through the door. Eric zoomed towards her worriedly, "Alana, are you okay! Godric and Nexie they told me you were-" She put her finger on his lips to quiet him. "Shh! You will wake the babies!"

Eric looked at her confused as she walked passed him throwing her bloodied sweater on the floor, Godric and Nexie were shocked at Alana's behavior. Godric was instantly at her side as Nexie ran towards her.

"Oh, Godric. I missed you so much!" She kissed him passionately and broke it, "Let's go upstairs!" Godric held her still, "No. You aren't in the right mind set and I will not take advantage without your sober consent."

Alana pushed him away and stomped on the floor like an angry child, "You are an ass!" Turning to Nexie she grabbed her cousin's shoulders, "Nexie it was amazing! He was chasing me and I learned Rene was the killer; Rene's real name is Drew! He got Sookie after I made a huge diversion and finally met up with Sookie. All the blood and oh! The life force! His Chi was so tainted but it was amazing." She fell on the floor and began laughing hysterically.

Lying on her back and kicking her legs out of excitement she spoke wildly, "The blood and Chi! Oh my Aphrodite! It was marvelous. We should get more! I am soooooo hungry and horny!" She rubbed her hands on the floor, smearing blood and licking her fingers.

Eric looked at Godric, "What is wrong with her, Father?" Godric looked at Nexie, he didn't know what was wrong with her. He had never seen such a thing.

The all watched Alana doing outrageous 'blood paintings' on the floor as Nexie spoke, "With a mixture of too much blood and chi, you get a little sensation. Unlike her, I feed regularly having Chi once a week since I am younger. Her on the other hand can last longer but, she hasn't feed since she left Greece and with all the things that have been going on she has been very weak, depriving herself really. She doesn't want any chi. It seems she has had more blood than life force, causing her to be like this."

She sighed and continued, "I have to take her to shift and hope it balances her out a bit, she hasn't changed in a while either. Then, tomorrow when she is sobered up she has to drink life force, pure life force not from someone in a killing rage like she had just drank from. Right now, we have to deal with her going ape shit."

Eric looked at Nexie, "You going to take her now?" Nexie shook her head and looked at the clock, "The best time is at midnight to three, it's when the goddess is at her peak, right now, we stall."

Godric looked at Nexie with a bewildered look, "How?"

* * *

Alana was outside running and jumping in the yard. Eric looked at Nexie and Godric, "This is how we stall? Using Bill's child to be chased and fight with Alana." Nexie looked at Eric and rolled her eyes, "Well, what do you fucking expect? Watch a movie? Jessica is bored at home and she said she would do it, it may even help her fighting moves. She doesn't want to be with Godric cause he refused her and I highly doubt you would like to be fighting Alana, so Jess came in handy. It will tire her out hopefully."

Eric stood up, "Well as enjoyable as this is, I have to visit a... friend." Nexie looked at him like he had nine head while Godric was confused at what his child meant. "Check up on Sookie." Eric raised an eyebrow at Nexie, "I thought you didn't like her." Scoffing she retorted, "I still think she is a magnet for danger and naive but, Alana care for her so I have to play nice. Just do it."

"If I have time to spare." Godric shook his head at his child's attempt to tease Nexie. Jessica ran towards the group, "Why is she actin' all crazy for? I mean, I like being with her but she ain't normally like this right?"

The group turned there heads quickly in Alana's direction while Nexie yelled at her, "Alana put your shirt back on! I don't care if it is hot, we don't need you to flash Jessica she isn't even a week old!"

Eric smirked at his maker, "I wish she was like this all the time, now she would be a amusing." Godric glared at his child as he left the room while Jessica and him watched Nexie struggle with Alana to put her shirt back on.

* * *

_The next night:_

Godric woke up hearing the sound of Alana softly humming as she took a shower. He got out of bed and opened the bathroom door wondering if she was better than the previous night. She seemed to calm down after he shift, and by her emotions he could tell she was back a 100%

He softly stepped on the floor moving towards the shower, he could see her body through the foggy glass shower doors. He stood there and watched her as she rinsed her hair, watching the water droplets drip down her body he could feel another body part stirring. He undressed himself knowing he couldn't wait any longer to take her. The two never had slept together intimately but, he waited for her to be ready. A few times they had close calls where things got heated but interrupted. Nexie was waiting for Jessica to wake up and leave, Eric never came back to the house; Alana and him were all alone and with Julie resting after her chemo treatment and Alana off today, it was perfect.

Fully undressed he made his way to the shower, he opened the sliding door and saw Alana turned around facing him, "Godric." She said breathlessly as stepped in the shower, she became aroused at the sight of him. She stepped towards him and and ran her fingers across his chest. He leaned down and began kissing her as the water danced on their skin. He ran his fingers down her back and firmly squeezed her ass causing her to moan lightly. He kissed her down her collar bone and made his way up her lips again.

She pushed him against the wall, grinding against his throbbing member. He watched as she laid soft kisses on her way down, she gripped the shaft and slowly moved her hand. She flicked the tip with her tongue before placing him in her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth his fangs jutted out as he moaned. He pushed himself further as she began flexing her muscles in her throat massaging his manhood. She began to speed up the pace pushing him further in her mouth. Spilled out his seed as she swallowed everything he gave her, he moaned loudly as she finished him off. She stood up and began kissing her again.

He quickly shut off the water, picked her up and sped to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and kissed her body, his icy cold kisses stained her hot body, she felt as if her lips were bruised with the passionate kisses they had shared. She moaned loudly as he sucked on her breasts and ran his cold fingers up and down her thigh, teasing her. She grabbed his face and looked at him while she was in the heat, "Don't tease me, Godric. I want you so bad right now, no games just take me." She moaned again as he rubbed her clit gently and made his way down to her hot core. "Patience, my love."

He began working her with his tongue as she grabbed the bed sheets in pleasure. Moaning loudly she cursed in Greek, not caring if the bed was wet since they just got out of the shower. He pushed her on her back and he kissed her and slowly entered her. "Fuck!" Was all Godric said as he slid into her, she was tight and ready. He knew she wasn't one to sleep around a lot causing her to be very tight. She whimpered at first since it had been a very long time since she has had someone in her and with Godric's size it hurt a little.

While Godric continued she moaned as he did too. Speeding up the two cursed in their native tongues, Alana pushed Godric and straddled him as he laid on his back. Gripping her hips he pushed himself deeper in her, hitting against her cervix. Panting and moaning filled the air, with the smell of sex and pleasure everywhere. Godric went on his knees still having her legs wrapped around his waist, he began moving at vampire speed. He loudly moaned knowing she was coming to an edge, he bite her neck and took very little blood knowing she was still weak. She was just about to reach her climax and took some of his life force. She drank him causing the two to go over the edge reaching their climax at the same time.

Wildly shouting in their tongues, he spilled his seed in her. The two collapsed and laid down next to each other feeling the after shocks of their connection.

...

Nexie and Jessica were downstairs staring at one another while listening to Godric and Alana's screams and moans. The two didn't want to leave yet, but the more they stayed the more uncomfortable they felt. Jessica tried to make small talk in attempt to block out the sex noises.

"So... Are you and Eric dating?"

"Um, not really more like screwing around. I guess."

"Uh, what's your favorite movie?"

"Jess!" Nexie said in a warning tone, annoyed at the noise and Jess's small talk. The two sat quietly waiting for them to stop so Nexie can go upstairs and get her phone, which just so happened to be in Alana's bathroom. Nexie had used Alana's mascara and left her phone, when she went to get it she heard Alana and Godric and left.

Nexie sighed, "Fuck this, let's go to Fangtasia. This is too weird to hear, especially when it's Alana and Godric."

Jessica nodded quickly, "Agreed." The girls got up and took Nexie's car keys and left, trying to forget everything they had just heard.

* * *

_The next morning around 11:00 am_

Sookie and Alana were sitting in Merlotte's talking to Tara. "Wait where is Lafayette I haven't seen him in a while?" Sookie was looking around him but, turned up empty handed. Alana notice his disappearance as well but assumed Lafayette skipped town for a bit. Tara was wiping down the counter and spoke nonchalantly, "Probably down in New Orleans in a gay bar stripping. We all know how Lafayette is."

Alana chuckled at the though of Lafayette stripping on the stage of a gay club, it sounded so much like him. Yet, she couldn't help the feeling him being in trouble. She shrugged it off knowing he would be fine, or at least she hoped. Nexie strode into the bar with her head high at the sound of Tara's voice.

"Well, wel, well, if it isn't the biggest bitch in the south. I need something strong." Nexie said as she leaned against the counter as Tara shook her head, "You drink too much, girl." Nexie laughed as Tara pored her a drink.

Sookie made her voice present causing Nexie to cringe internally, "Um, ain't it a little to early?" Nexie looked at Tara who gave her a warning look to not snap at Sookie. "It's five somewhere in the world. By the way as prude as you are I must say, chopping Rene's head..." Nexie looked at the little blonde waitress and continued in a singsong voice, "..was amazing." She downed her drink as Sookie offered an awkward smile.

Sam entered the bar and nodded at Nexie who raised her eye brow at him to acknowledge him. Turning towards the girls she said, "You know what would be the perfect ending to that day? If Rene was alive and as he was being handcuffed quoted some scooby-doo shit. Like, 'Yeah, and I would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for you meddling fangbangers!'"

Nexie laughed while everyone looked at her as if she had dumped a huge confession on them, Tara tried hard not to laugh at Nexie's air head move, she picked up a box of True Blood and left mumbling about her having to put them in storage trying to contain her laughter. Her laughing stopped when realization hit her, "Too soon?" Alana nodded and said in a low tone, ashamed of what Nexie had just blurted out, "Yeah... Just a bit, Nex."

Nexie shrugged and glanced at Sookie who plastered her crazy Sookie smile, "Yeah, well that face is creeping me out so, I am gonna go sit with Jason." She quickly left and sat next to Jason and Hoyt, while Alana, Sookie began talking. "Sook, why haven't you let Bill heal your eye for you?" Sookie shrugged not telling Alana she didn't always want to drink his blood every time she got hurt.

"I haven't seen you around in a long time, we really need to hang out soon." Sookie said hugging Alana. The mermaid nodded, "We really do, are you free tonight?"

Sookie stepped back and looked at her spontaneous friend, "Uh, why?"

"You, Me, Tara and Nexie are having a long needed girls night. I haven't talk to both of you in forever and Nexie and you haven't really hung out. I think it would be great. What do you say?" Sookie's face lit up and nodded.

"We can do our nails and stuff! I have to cook or buy food, like steak or chicken. What do you think? Plus I need to clean-" Alana shook her head at Sookie.

"Your house is clean enough and I got the food covered. Just relax and let the night go on by itself."

"You sound like you had pre-planned this. Alanie?" The blond eyed the mermaid suspiciously causing her to laugh.

Tara walked in the room, Sookie quickly blurted out the plans to her best friend, "Let me call Maryann but, I am in. I need a long drink, that's for sure."

"Did I hear drinks? Mama dukes, loves her alcohol." Nexie chimed in on her way to the bathroom. Sookie shouted after Nexie, "Girls night, my house at eight!"

"Gotcha." Nexie closed the bathroom door while Tara spoke, "She is my new drinking buddy." The girls laughed as they flipped the channel on the bar's television to the first Vampire- Human wedding in Vermont.

Some of the staff entered to watch it and began teasing Sookie about that being her and Bill. While she shook her head denying it, Alana looked at her friends and smiled. This was her home and no matter how crazy things get she knew they all had her back.

END OF SEASON ONE.


	10. Epilouge, Sneakpeak and Analysis

_**Epilogue of Season One, along with Spoiler and Character analysis. **_

_Season two is in the work and I will be posting very soon._

After the girls night Nexie learned that Sookie wasn't as annoying as she seemed to be. Tara and Nexie were newly established "drinking buddies," while Sookie and Alana began to really connect, getting closer as friends. Alana now has become part owner of Harley and Wilkes since, left the practice to John Harley. Nexie began selling painting and Alana designed a Website for her, shortly after she completed Sam's. Both Nexie and Sam have their businesses known outside of Louisiana.

Godric and Alana visited Julie before Godric left to go back to Dallas. Godric and Julie got along amazingly due to Godric's stories he told her of the past. Before Godric went back to Dallas, Alana and him shared blood and he gave her Chi to keep her at her strongest. When Godric returned to his post he received a call from The Queen of Louisiana, informing him she knew of Alana and Nexie and wanted to spark a deal in order to get them. He refused causing her to threaten him by saying she will get them whether he liked it or not.

Gran's heart had collapsed, the whole town went in mourning. After the her funeral Alana remembered the letters she was given by Adele for Sookie and her. She gave Sookie her's telling her that when they both had healed they would open it together. The two agreed and visited Gran's grave as much as they could.

Alana paid the hospital to operate on Julianna to remove the tumor completely, who is now going under chemo treatments.

Nexie and Eric seemed to go steady, making Pam hope his obsession with Sookie had ceased. Nexie and Jessica hung out frequently even the baby vamp slept over every chance she got.

Diana, Julianna's nurse, moved in with Alana and Nexie after her house was set a flame by an arson who was sent by the Fellowship. Word got to the Fellowship a vampire lived there, no vampire was ever found in the remains. Diana, Nexie and Alana enjoyed being roommates, things finally settled down in the town.

That is until, Maryann will make her move against the mermaids and the town...

* * *

_**Little Spoiler alert! Two scenes just for my amazing readers to get a glimpse of in the Season to come!**"You would think by trying to please someone is enough, but in reality it only infuriates them more. It's pathetic to think you can make someone instantly love you just by following their moral. In the end we lose ourselves, not them because in reality we never actually had them to begin with."  
_

_"You please someone out of love-"_

_"It's not love, it's fear. Fear of having no one in the end. We fail to realize we come into this world alone and we all die alone. The biggest lost isn't being unloved but, by losing who you are as a person by trying to feel loved." With that the door was shut, that big elephant in the room disappeared. There was nothing but stillness and darkness. For the first time (Not mentioning their name) felt lost. _

_She kept running, the sweat was beating down her face, "Come on, where the fuck are you?" She whined as she opened doors that revealed nothing but an empty room. Her heels clicked against the floor as she raced through the hallway trying to run from the people after her. They were like zombies, brainwashed and lost. She hid behind a wall trying to control her breathing, "Oh god, oh shit, this better be worth it." _

_She heard voices coming through a particular room, she followed the noises of chatter and something shattering. The light glowed from underneath the door. She heard talking and laughing, almost sinister laughing. Chills ran up her spine, she touched the wooden door and slowly opened it. She was met with multiple stares, blinking at the sight of the figure in white. 'Sookie would be pissed if she saw this.' _

_She was right Sookie was livid but helpless. The figure in white chuckled and clapped (gender won't be mentioned) hands together. In a happy, cheer voice (Gender won't be mentioned) chimed, "Ah! Finally you had arrived. We begun to worry you wouldn't make it. Come, come closer so I can get a better look at my guest of honor!" She was grabbed by a zombified minion and brought to the ecstatic being. Glowing with radiance and pure bliss oozing from the dirty pores the figure in white grabbed her shoulders as an old friend would greeting another. _

_"How have you been? I hear you are quite the trouble." She snorted in annoyance, "I am afraid I hear the same about you. Say, doesn't white represent purity? How ironic since you are anything but that, or so I heard." She laughed at her snide remark towards the figure. She was greeted with a fierce hit to the jaw, causing blood to drip from her mouth. The menacing being said menacingly, "How dare you be late on my special day. God won't be very happy but, I am sure he will find something to do with you." _

_She looked up from the ground numbed from the pain. She gained her strength to spit at the shoes of the monster, "Tell your god he can fuck me in the ass." Another well, deserved hit made way towards her throat. The followers watched in joy of the boldness of their leader in white._

* * *

**Characters-**

_**Alana Sofokleous- **Watcher of Nexie, Co-owner of Harley and Wilkes_

_Good Traits- __ Caring, Trustworthy, Determined, Loyal, and Loving__  
_

_Bad Traits-__Underestimates' peoples' motives, vulnerable, gullible, too trusting towards other, easily manipulated._

_What's in her future?: __ In the upcoming chapters Alana will get in touch with her demons and much darker side, but not completely lose herself. _

_**Nexie Denairus- **Artist, Heir of the Oceania Tribe throne  
_

_Good Traits-__Trustworthy, Guarded, Loyal, Courageous, and Honest_

_Bad Traits-__ Full of herself, too honest at times, Judgmental at times, not very trusting towards others.__  
_

_What's in her future?:__A much sympathetic Nexie will appear, lying to the ones she loves to help them. More of Nexie's past is revealed._

_**Julianna Swan- **Victim of Nueroblastoma, Orphan  
_

_Good Traits-__Sweet, Happy, Kind_

_Bad Traits-__She is like any normal child she is still learning how to behave_

_What's in her future?: Her cancer is getting better but, her past will begin to unwind._

_**Diana Waite-**Nurse at a Hospital, Roommate of Nexie and Alana  
_

_Good Traits- Concerned for others, Considerate, Generous_

_Bad Traits- Impulsive, Doesn't think before she says or preforms an action_

_What's in her future?: She will soon learn who she really is._

_**Cleo Sofokleous- **Talent Agent, Oldest sibling  
_

_Good Traits- Very cautious, Wise, Blunt spoken_

_Bad Traits- Too serious, Has no interest unless it involves her, Controlling_

_What's in her future?: We will soon meet her._

_**Marina Sofokleous- **School Teacher, Middle sibling  
_

_Good Traits- Soft spoken, Understanding, Strong, Deceiving to her advantage_

_Bad Traits- Follows whoever is in charge, Doubtful, Second guesses others_

_What's in her future?: She will soon make an appearance _

_**Lillian Everdeen- **CEO of Everdeen Fashion, Mother of the Sofokleous sisters  
_

_Good Traits- Guarded, Observant, Determined  
_

_Bad Traits- Blinded by power, Greedy, Impulsive_

_What's in her future?: She will get what she wants but it will cost her a price_

_**Lachlan Sofokleous- **Father of the Sofokleous sisters, Mate of a Vampire_

_Good Traits- Follows his heart, free spirited, Wise_

_Bad Traits- Secretive, gullible_

_What's in his future?: His secrets will show when he appears. Will appear in Season three, maybe very late in season two_

_**Nexie's father- **Leader of the Oceania Tribe, Business owner  
_

_Traits- Unknown_

_What's in his future?: Will be mentioned in season two and may make an appearance_

_**Nexie's Mother-** Married to a human, In pure human form (Since she fell in love with on, she turned human leaving her mermaid soul; will be explained soon) _

_Good Traits- Free minded, Graceful, Happy, Loving, Bright_

_Bad Traits- Easily tricked, Vulnerable_

_What's in her future?: She will soon make an appearance that will surprise when she will._

_**Melody Everdeen- **Aunt of the Sofokleous sisters, deceased  
_

_Good Traits- Happy, Kind, Free spirited, Trusting, Wise_

_Bad Traits- Unknown_

_What's in her future?: A secret will soon be revealed in Gran's letters. _


	11. What are friends for?

**A/N: Season Two is ready! I am making some big changes to the story in this season, we may even be meeting some new people! I hope you enjoy. This chapter will be somewhat slow but, I promise this season we are gonna get some action. You know what they say, "Go big or Go home!" **

* * *

**Chapter 10: _What are friends for?_**

* * *

"Whoa! Tara relax, breathe. That's Miss Janette?" Alana was trying to calm Tara down. Tara only could think about the woman who gave her mom the biggest con of her life. She knew this would kill Lettie Mae when she caught wind of it. All she wanted to do was go to Mary-Ann's and relax.

"Look at me, Tara. You need to go to Kenya and tell her about Lettie Mae and Miss Janette, I know it sounds crazy but this will give them at least some help. Do you want to live with the rest of your life knowing the killer got away with this?" Tara looked at Alana and took a deep sigh, "Hold on Kenya! I remember something."

Andy approached Alana, "Hey, I know you are a doctor and all but, I know you have surgery background and since Mike Spencer hasn't arrived you think you can take a look at it, and give us something like a point of entry or how the heart was taken out?" Alana nodded and grabbed the gloves. She rolled her sleeves up and began to examine the woman, everyone was surrounding her waiting for her to speak.

"Death was instantaneous and bled after heart was taken, point of entry is from... the back?" The sheriff was confused by her statement, "Is that a bad thing?" She looked at Sheriff Dearborn in disbelief, "It's almost impossible for a human to stick their hand through a woman and retrieve her heart with their bare hands, due to the muscle and bone. This isn't a Vampire either or there would have been a smaller opening in the big and gotten bigger as he or she entered, retrieving the heart. This was a large thing that ripped it out or a special object. I say she should have been dead for...2-5 hours prior to being placed here, since the blood has clotted."

She took her gloves off and left to wash her hands before leaving. As she entered the car she called Nexie, "Get the drinks out, I need a big glass of wine or something stronger."

_"Oh, Diana and I already started without you. I will pour you a glass, babe."_

"Good. We got another supe in the area, see you at home."

Alana hung up and up drove off. She missed Godric being here, he would know exactly what to do. Unfortunately, he had to go back to Dallas and take care of unfinished business. The night after Alana decided her Nexie should go have a girls night again but with the vamps. The two quickly stopped at Fangtasia to pick up Pam and Jessica, since having Tara, Sookie, Pam and Jess in the same room didn't sound to pleasurable. Nexie and Jessica got along really well, even a little to well . Nexie and Jessica constantly hung out together when Jessica was staying with Eric; Unfortunately, all things come to an end when Jessica was given back to Bill he made her stay in the house to fully concentrate on her new vampire life. Alana was hard at work, since Harley, had taken off a few weeks to see his kids around the country but, no matter what she always got to the hospital to put Julie to bed at least 5 to six times a week. Alana really cared for the young girl, now they had grown closer forming an amazing bond.

Diana moved in the house after her house lit up in flames. So the three were always hanging out, Nexie liked her but still kept her guard up since she didn't fully know her. Nexie began to paint again and everyone in Bon Temps were requesting paints and buying, word spread to Shreveport and she had even more paintings in demand. Nexie was happy, she loved to paint and making money out of it wasn't so bad.

Nexie was in the kitchen with Diana telling her about a woman in Wal-Mart who was having a break down and throwing Twinkies everywhere while running all over the places with a psycho scream while laughing. "Yo, I kid you not, her eyes were so black and she was going ape shit, have you ever seen a 50 year old woman jump in the freeze bins and run? This is why I love Wal-Mart." Alana walked in, "Glass?"

Diana pushed the glass over to her, "What happened? Sam called up seeing if you got home, and told us everything."Alana took a sip of her wine and began, "Andy asked me to I guess check the body out so they had something to tell the witnesses, you know Mike Spencer was off probably doing gods knows what. I've done surgery in the past so I knew a few things but not everything. Guys, her heart was ripped out from her back. How is that even possible? You would break your hand before grabbing it." Nexie looked at her cousin who was sitting on the island in the kitchen, hopping up on the counter she questioned, "So you don't think it's human, right?"

Alana looked Nexie, "I know it's not, to go through everything and rip it out is hard. The hole was huge as well, there is definitely some thing new in Bon Temp and it's angry or else it wouldn't have gone through the trouble of letting it bleed out and place it in Andy's car."

"Could it be a vampire?" Diana asked looking at her roommates.

"Nope, a vampire would her drain her and it was way to big for any hand. Like a giant lobster claw or something."

Nexie looked at Alana, "Want me to check the books?" Alana shook her head, "Maybe it's passing through." Diana chimed in hoping she was right.

A very sarcastic Nexie spoke, "Yeah.. Cause a giant claw thing would rip out a woman's heart and put her in a police car. Hm? Who knows maybe it used the heart as a juice pouch, so it continue could on its way and pass through the town."

Diana shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Do you think it's going to attack us?" Nexie looked at her roommate, "Nah, when fairies die they turn to dust, and mermaids turn into a puddle. This things wants to be known so it won't kill you because then, there isn't anything to show that it killed you. My guess is it wants humans, since their vulnerability and naive ways. Just watch out. "

Alana shook her head and poured more wine in her glass, "I don't know, all I know is I don't want to be in that mess. I have my job, you guys, Julie and other things. The last thing I need is some crazed giant claw like thing coming after me. So word of advice don't piss anyone off, it could be someone we know. Got it Nexie?"

Diana chuckled while Nexie threw her hands up exasperatedly, "Why me? Why not Diana too, I don't piss people off!" Alana looked at her cousin, "Says the one who called Lafayette her special little fruit loop." Nexie sighed, "He called me a grape cause of my hair. Speaking of him, where has he been? He has disappeared off the face of the earth."

Diana gasped, "Oh my! What if that beast thing took him!" The girls stared at the little fairy in the counter top chairs.

"No, knowing Lafayette he probably went on vacation, he is always talking about leaving and going to his 'favorite places where the men are hot and gay.' He should be fine, or maybe he went to see his mom, Tara told me about Ruby Jean; that's sad."

Nexie nodded at her cousin who was trying calm Diana's anxiety. Nexie decided to change the subject, "You going to see mini Rapunzel tomorrow?" Diana and Alana laughed at her reference to Julianna, "I don't know, with all this stuff I will see. I probably reek, so I am taking a shower."

Alana hopped off the island and walked upstairs and took a shower, as she let the hot water hit her she touched the necklace Godric gave to her. She smiled at it softly and continued showering. When she finished she dried up and ran out of the bathroom trying to get to her ringing phone.

"Hello, my love." She smiled at Godric's voice, they barely have spoken since he left.

"Hey, how are things?"

"All is fine, and how are you and Nexie?

"We are doing great some crazy things have happened but, nothing we can't handle." She was referring to tonight's incident but, chose not to tell him since he might get worried. "When are you coming back? I miss you and Nexie do too."

Godric smiled at the thought of two of his favorite girls thinking of him, "I miss you two, as well. Things are complicated but, everything will be resolved; What are you doing now?"

"I just got out of the shower sin-"

"I wish I could be there now with you. Perhaps take our time in the shower like the last time."

"No wonder Eric is a crazed sex addict, like father like son. But, yes that was... amazing." She blushed at the memory.

"Indeed, it was. Sadly, I have to leave something just came up."

"Okay, be careful. I love you."

"I love you too, Alana. Just remember I am always thinking of you. Tell Nexie to follow her heart she may be surprised where it may lead her. Stay safe and Alana, memories will stay with you forever."

Alana was confused at what he was saying, "Okay, be safe I will see you soon, Ricky."

"I love you so much, Ally." He hung up before she could say anything else.

Godric was in the parking lot of the large church. He heard people moving around and laughing, he smiled to know his family was safe. He thought about turning back on his choice but, he felt it was right, He gave everything he could to his children teaching them to be strong and proud. He taught Nexie to follow her heart and never back down and he taught Alana to finally love after all her years of loneliness. He was proud of his life and accomplishments, and now was the time to die, but with a good heart. He needed to repent his sins and move on from this world. He stood there smiling at what his life was as a slave to what he became now.

Steve Newlin along with several Light of Day soldiers approached him, "Godric! I am glad you followed through. God will forgive you of all your sins, for doing this." Steve smiled seemed to be 100 watts of pure bliss and happiness. Godric nodded and was escorted by Steve and his soldiers to the basement. Godric knew this was the right thing to do.

* * *

_Later that week:  
_

"Oh, Mr. Merlotte!" The mermaid yelled as she walked towards Sam's office. Sam opened the draw and grabbed a trash bag as Alana opened the old wooden door to his office. "Um.. Sam? Have you ever heard of a bank?" She said as he stuffed the bills in a trash bag frantically.

"I need to return it, to the woman I stole it from. So either help me or get out. She is back for it, it's the only reason why she is in town-"

"Whoa, relax. Sam, who is she?" Sam let out a growl of frustration and looked at her, "Stop asking so many damn questions!" Alana was confused at his behavior, she never once saw Sam mad or even yell. This woman obviously was scary or just bat shit crazy to cause Sam to be this frantic. She frowned and picked up the trash bag and gave him a smile of reassurance as he looked at her.

"I am going to her house." Alana looked at him with concern, "Are you sure you will be okay? Do you want me to go with you? I can stay in the car." Sam smiled at his friend's attempt to support him. Shaking his head he closed the bag and looked for his keys. She watched him as he ran around the room grabbing all his items.

"Stay here, keep an eye on things for me. I'll be back." He kissed her on the forehead quickly and rushed towards the back door. Alana was by the kitchen and quietly said to herself as the back door slammed, "Okay, be safe." She drew a long deep breath and looked around the room, "What to do now.." She made her way towards the dining area and spotted Jason walking behind Sookie back towards the bar. Sookie tended to a costumer as Alana went towards Jason.

"Hey! Jason how are yo-"

"Hey Lans' look can't talk I got run and stuff. I will see you soon!" Running out the bar, she puckered her lips and looked over her shoulder towards Tara. "Everyone is so damn busy today." She walked over by Tara. Tara snorted at the woman's observation.

"It's about time these damn people moved off there fat white asses." Alana shook her head and walked into Sam's office, planning on sleeping on his over sized chair. Today was Alana's day off, she planned to go to Merlotte's around noon and hang out, obviously the day had other plans. She plopped down on the over sized chair, throwing her legs over one armrest and placing her head on the other, she blocked out the local chatter. She kept thinking about Godric's phone call to her and how he hasn't called her back the last couple of days.

She thought it might be sheriff work that kept him busy, then again didn't Isabel do his work since she was the second in command; Alana was confused why he couldn't even text her letting her know he was still alive. Eric on the other hand has been avoiding her at all costs, having Nexie drive out to him instead of being at the house. Maybe something bad happened, she kept repeating in her head over and over again. She even talked to Sam about it, knowing Sam wasn't a huge fan of the vamp community he suggested he might not be by his phone and with all of the work may have been backed up. Sam said he had gone MIA himself after coming back from a little trip out of town for a while since all the work that was to be done. Alana pushed those feeling aside but a small part of her couldn't help but sense something was coming.

She didn't tell Nexie, since she knew Nexie would get all worked up about it. Alana tried to push it out of her mind, turning her thoughts towards Lettie Mae. The woman who told her she had a demon living within, recovered after Tara paid for an exorcism, and now is free of the addiction. Alana understood the resentment Tara had towards her mother but a small piece of her couldn't help feeling sorry for the newly sobered woman. From what Nexie told Alana, Tara lost her shit when she learned Miss. Janette was a fraud and on top of that her mother was sleeping with the already married reverend. Alana sighed at all the town drama especially Jason and the accusations, Arlene's engagement to the town killer and now Sam's issues. "No wonder people hate small towns, so much known drama." She sighed as she closed her eyes.

So she slipped into her dark mental state of mind and fell into a long needed nap. She wasn't sure how long she was past out but, she woke up to the sound of rustling papers. She opened her eyes to see Sam analyzing papers with deep concentration. She stood up and walked over to him, leaning against his chair she said quietly, "What are you doing? Why didn't you wake me up?"

He looked up at the mermaid and smiled, "You were out cold, I came in here not knowing you were here and slammed the door loudly; You didn't even move at the sound. Right now I am trying to forget about earlier, she wasn't there and I know she will be coming soon. Right now I need a distraction to ease my nerves." She smiled and rubbed his shoulders, to ease him a bit. "Keep doing that and I'll fall asleep. This just too much stress for me right now."

She smirked the infamous little smirk that Eric always does and leaned close to his ear, "Good thing I know where Lafayette's hidden stash of the hardcore stuff is at. Be right back." She opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Sam glanced at the black garbage bag, that haunted him, he grabbed the bag and threw it into the bottom section of the filing cabinet. Just then Alana entered and closed the door, with three different types of Alcohol.

"I've noticed that every time we are together we end up drinking and you end up past out on my couch." He said as he referred to last week's incident. She rolled her eyes and poured a shot, "Yeah, well. You kept pouring, so how can I say no. And usually you end on the couch cause I take over your bed. Now drink." She handed him the shot. He looked at her as he held the shot she gave him a sharp look and said, "I will shove it down your throat." He took the shot and looked at her, sarcastically saying, "Happy now?"

She nodded and poured him another, "Now sit in the chair and you are going to tell me all about this woman and money and whatever else, I need to know."

"I might need a couple of more in that case." Alana laughed as he sat in the chair, she began massaging his back as he told the story of Maryann and his first shift. Sam left out the part about her powers but, did mention she was supernatural. Alana listened as he talked about his family abandoning him at fifteen and how he met Maryann. She never knew much about Sam's past life, all she knew was that he was adopted and she only learned that from a very drunk Sam. No one really knew about Sam's life, he liked the feeling of no one really knowing but, the fact he had someone to share his problems with, without the fear of it being told to someone else comforted him. She stayed quiet until, the very end; Listening to every word and not missing anything. She rubbed his back as he vented and ranted about how he never should have taken the money.

"You must think it was an idiot move. I never thought she would find me, Chere." She nodded as he turned around and looked at her. She sat on the arm rest next to him and said softly, "Look, you were a lost kid back then. Your family left you to fend for yourself, what were you suppose to do, Sam? Live with a woman you didn't know? You did what you did for survival, you never used the money but, you might have needed it. Now you are old enough to face the fact that it was wrong. I think she will be understanding now that you take full responsibility."

She looked at him and smiled as she continued, "You were in a time of need and, you were scared. You didn't have a family anymore, now you do. You have a whole town that loves you, Sam. You are old enough to know it was a bad move and you never even touched the money. Yeah she may be mad you stole it but, I highly doubt she will slaughter you to death."

He poured a shot and downed it. He muttered how he just wanted to forget about the whole thing, the mermaid ran her fingers through his hair as the two stayed quiet for a while just worrying about there own problems. The quiet was peaceful until Sam broke the silence noticing the look on her face.

"You okay there?" He looked at the girl who was staring at her feet. She popped her head up and faked a smile, "Yeah, I'm good." He didn't buy her fake act for a second, he stood up and placed the glass and the bottle back on his desk. He walked over to her and grabbed her hands, lifting her to her feet. "I know, you are lying. What's on your mind?" She shook her head, not wanting to dish out her problems when Sam had enough on his plate. Sam didn't know if to push her on the subject or not but, then again he wanted to know what was really wrong.

"Look you are not leaving this office until you get whatever it is off your chest. You have bee acting strange today and yesterday. I told you my issue, so come on I am waiting." She looked at him and rolled her eyes. Taking a deep breath she said very quietly almost in a whisper, "What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if there isn't that much Sheriff duty and he is avoiding me?"

He looked at the woman he looked at as his own family and lifted her chin up with his finger, "Is that what you are scared of? Him not wanting you?" She nodded with an expressionless face. He sighed and pulled her into an embrace, "Look, I may not like vampires but, this Godric guy seems really good for you. Why would you think he is avoiding you? From what you tell me, ten years and you finally get him. Now after a week of no calls you think he doesn't want you anymore?"

"I told him I was in love with him, I had sex with him, what if I moved to fast? Maybe he doesn't feel that way, it's one thing to love and another to be in love. Or what if the sex was horrible to him? I don't know, it's weird. I texted, called, left him messages and nothing. Even his own child is avoiding me.. Obviously there is an issue and I am being left in the dark. Maybe he found someone-"

"Stop. Just stop talking and filling your head with these what ifs. You are an amazing girl, he obviously cares for you. Alana he left his work in Dallas for you, he told you he wanted you. If you keep stressing yourself about this, then you will have nothing but worries. He loves you from what I can tell and if he is fooling around, which I don't think he is, then he is missing something great with a woman who can give him the world. Now pour yourself a shot, shoot it down and forget every worry. "

She smiled at him and watched as he poured her a shot, "I hate it when you are right." She downed the shot and checked her phone. _(14) Missed calls from Nexie. _She sighed, "I got to go. Nexie is texting and calling nonstop. Let's hope she didn't burn her hair again with the curling iron." He chuckled and nodded. _  
_

"Go before she storms in here and raises hell." He began to open the door, "Stop thinking about it. When he calls I am sure he will tell you what happened. Text me when you get home and try not to walk into the wall like last time." She hit him on the shoulder and walked into the hallway towards the visitor parking lot with Sam, "That was one time, Merlotte.. What the hell?"

She saw everyone in the bar dancing and groping each other. She looked at Sam as his face showed he was angry, knowing she didn't want to be there when he flipped, she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran out the front door. "Fucking Maryann." Sam stormed and grabbed the Maenad and brought her towards her office.

Alana arrived home to find Eric's car in her driveway. "Well, this is a surprise." She got out of her car and unlocked the front door, she heard Diana on the phone in the parlor, who waved and pointed towards the kitchen. She put her bag on the dining room table and walked into the kitchen to be greeted by a very intense make out scene between Nexie and Eric. "Um, as much as I love you two, you both need to stop almost having sex where I eat and cook."

Nexie pulled away and saw her watcher leaning against the door frame with a devilish smirk that she rubbed off from Eric. "Well, I did have to sit through yours and Godric's little fuck fest with Jessica cause I forgot my phone in your bathroom. Speaking of which, why didn't you answer my calls and text!"

"Relax, Nex. I was with Sam, we were talking and I lost track of time before I knew it, it was seven hours later." She said as she got drink from the fridge. "Yeah my ass. Who talks for that long? Anyways, Eric needs to ask you something."

"Why me?" Eric looked at her, not wanting to ask Alana knowing how she would react to the question. Nexie knew she need to sweeten up her guardian, she walked over and wrapped her arms around Alana squeezing her and kissing her on the cheek repeatedly in an annoying fashion. "Did I ever tell you home much I love you? By the way your hair looks amazing! You have to be the best guardian I ever had, you know?"

Eric rolled his eyes as Alana looked at her cousin, "One, you tell me you love me when you want something, you know I will freak out about. Two, my hair is in a messy bun and dirty. And three I am the only guardian you ever had. Now what is it you want? How much is it going to cost and how far away is it?" Alana looked at her cousin, she knew Nexie's games all too well even for her liking. Nexie was waiting for Eric to just say what they were going to do, obviously he was taking his sweet time.

"I want to take her to Mississippi for a party I am forced to attend and of course I will pay for everything. I know you are in charge of her so I don't want to take her then-"

"Okay."

"-since you being her watch- wait. Did you just say..?"

"I said okay." The two look at her dumbfounded. "Look, Eric you are a thousand years old, you aren't an idiot. Nexie you are old enough and with someone I can actually trust plus, it's on state away. I thought you were asking to go Paris or some crap."

Nexie eyes lit up, "Can I-"

"No. I was saying it as joke. No out of country, have fun. Or at least try, knowing Nexie she will be bored by the first thirty minutes and hover around the bar. When do you guys leave?"

Eric was still confused how well she took it, they assumed she would be completely against it. They even made up different responses to her refusal. "Well, we would go in less than a week." Alana nodded. Nexie thought her cousin may have been drunk but, couldn't smell the intoxication so ruled it out. "Okay, well you guys can go back to doing whatever you guys call that make out thing, just keep your clothes on until the bedroom door is closed. By the way Diana is going to her mom's house, so I think she will leave before you guys and is only staying a week there. How long will you guys be gone?"

Nexie looked up at Eric, they both knew there was no telling how long, "A week or so. You know how the royals are, bug up there asses, then they want you there for three extra days." Alana nodded and headed towards her room, "Nexie, start packing don't wait last minute like usual, find out the dates and let me know. I am going to make a phone call, night."

Alana started dialing the children's ward to talk to Julianna; Nexie turned around to Eric, "She actually believed us? I mean don't get me wrong if we told we went to Dallas she would have been all upset and convince Godric was purposely ignoring her. I already know she is upset about it. Let's just get him and get out before anyone notices that he was taken, especially momma bear. She will flip her shit."

"We don't even know where he is? How can someone take a 2,000 year old vampire?"

"Come on, think about it. Dallas is the main headquarters for Steven Newlin and his little minions. $400 says he is there. "

"They are only humans! Godric could get out with no problem."

"You never know, with blind faith and determination shit really can happen. Let's just make sure she doesn't change her mind. She obviously said yes, cause she want me out of the house. Knowing her she will call up little blonde southern belle Sookie to come over and eat ice cream and rant or hang out with Sam and end up getting shit faced wasted. Either way she wants to be alone, and that works in our favor cause it gives us more time to get daddy Godric back at his post without anyone breathing down our necks."

"I hope my maker is just on one of his trips and didn't tell anyone. This is going to end up badly. Especially with Stan, he is close to eliminating all the vermin in the church."

Nexie smiled mischievously, "Dallas here we come. Looks like we're rolling with the cowboys, Gigantor."


End file.
